MONSTER MUSUME NO DRAGNEEL
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Natsu fue desterrado de su gremio cuando se reveló su verdadera entidad en la pelea de tártaros, siendo odiado por los que fueron sus camaradas en el pasado. Ahora el Dragon Slayer vive una vida pacífica en un mundo donde existen chicas monstruo. NatsuXHarem
1. Capítulo 1: Un dragón slayer y una lamia

**MONSTER MUSUME NO DRAGNEEL**

 **HOLA GENTE, aquí os traigo una historia que se me ocurrió leyendo uno de mis ficts favoritos, la vida difícil de un ex-shinobi, de Kamen Raiden Predator, esta historia se va a parecer un poco a esa, la diferencia será que el protagonista es Natsu de Fairy Tail, y quiero aclarar que no estoy imitando la historia, lo digo por si veis parecido con esa historia ya que es la primera vez que hago un crossover con esta serie, pero bueno, dejémonos de tanto hablar y a leer que es par lo que estamos**

 **Sinopsis:** Natsu fue desterrado de su gremio cuando se reveló su verdadera entidad en la pelea de tártaros, siendo odiado por los que fueron sus camaradas en el pasado. Ahora el Dragon Slayer vive una vida pacífica en un mundo donde existen chicas monstruo. NatsuXHarem

 **Capítulo 1: Un dragón slayer y una lamia**

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la gente se dedicaba a hacer sus actividades cotidianas, si todo parecía normal

En una casa de dos pisos, más precisamente en la habitación de dormir, nos encontramos a un joven de pelo rosa de unos 22 años de edad durmiendo cómodamente hasta que sintió que algo lo estaba estorbando y bastante

Lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver qué era lo que lo molestaba, tratándose de una hermosa joven de alrededor de 17 años de edad que llevaba puesto un pijama amarillo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello

 **¿?:** _"¿Cómo es que acabé en esta situación? ¿Es que no puedo tener una mañana tranquila sin que Miia-chan me use de almohada?"-_ pensó el joven que no era nadie más que Natsu Dragneel, el dragon Slayer de fuego e hijo del rey dragón Igneel, y ex-mago del gremio Fairy Tail

El peli rosa todavía recuerda cómo es que llegó a Japón ¿cómo fue que paso se preguntaran?, pues la verdad, todo empezó hace cinco años con la caída de Tártaros, donde se reveló la verdad sobre el peli rosa, es decir, que era END gracias a Zeref y a su enorme bocaza, provocando que Gray, alias el stripper, atacará al peli rosa, el cual tuvo que defenderse ante los ataques del mago de hielo

La batalla entre los dos magos fue bastante reñida, pero al final Natsu logró vencer a su rival

Sin embargo, todos los presentes en la batalla se enteraron del verdadero origen de Natsu y rápidamente fueron a ayudar al stripper, donde atraparon al peli rosa el cuál apenas opuso mucha resistencia para posteriormente ser encerrado en el calabozo del gremio

Muchos pedían la cabeza del "monstruo" por suerte Makarov pudo impedirlo y simplemente expulsaron al peli rosa del gremio

Pero lo que más le dolió al peli rosa fue ver como los que había considerado sus amigos, su familia lo dejaban de lado, las chicas como Lucy, Lissana y Cana se alejaron del peli rosa por miedo, Erza lo amenazo con una espada de que si lo veía cerca del gremio pagaría las consecuencias, mientras Gray lo miraba con odio por haber sido derrotado por el "demonio", Juvia obviamente se puso del lado del stripper, incluso Happy se alejó de él

El peli rosa con mucho dolor en su corazón, decidió dejar su casa e irse de viaje, donde Makarov lo esperaba junto con Mavis, Wendy, Charle, Laxus, Gajeel y Levy, los cuales estaban muy decepcionados por la actitud del gremio hacia el peli rosa, el cuál siempre les apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio

Makarov fue el primero en despedirse del peli rosa, diciendo lo mucho que lamentaba por la decisión que tuvo que tomar, pero el peli rosa le dijo que no se preocupara, que hacía lo correcto. Laxus se despidió con su típica seriedad pero sonriendo con tristeza, mientras Natsu le decía que si se hacía maestro, que guiará a los demás por el buen camino ya que el peli rosa sabía que el rubio tenía madera de líder. Gajeel se despidió con una sonrisa de rivalidad, esperando que la próxima vez que se vieran tuvieran un combate, mientras Wendy lloraba al ver al que consideraba a su hermano mayor marcharse del gremio, pero este con una sonrisa le dijo que no llorara más, que entrenara para que se hiciera más fuerte no solo por él, sino también para hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre, logrando animar a la peli azul

Después de la despedida, el peli rosa emprendió un viaje de entrenamiento, donde se acabó encontrando con Gilrdats para llevarse una gran sorpresa y enfado extremo cuando se enteró de la expulsión del peli rosa, por lo que el castaño decidió ayudar al peli rosa a entrenar para acabar con Zeref y Acnologia

Warrod, uno de los dioses de Ishgard, se enteró de la terrible noticia del peli rosa y estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo de no ser porque el peli rosa y el as de Fairy Tail estaban cerca de su casa

El anciano con forma de planta le ofreció entrenamiento al Slayer, el cuál aceptó encantado, donde no solo mejoro sus poderes de dragon slayer, sino también aprendió una magia que le permitía viajar entre dimensiones, aunque el objetivo del mago santo era enseñarle al peli rosa a tele transportarse de un sitio a otro del mundo mágico, pero al parecer el peli rosa perfecciono esa magia sin querer cuando usó demasiada magia

El peli rosa, sin querer, acabó entrando en una dimensión alterna, sorprendiéndose de los grandes edificios y la tecnología tan avanzada del lugar

Semanas después, el peli rosa descubrió que se encontraba en Japón, y empezó a adaptarse rápidamente, lo primero que hizo fue alquilar un piso para poder vivir y después conseguir un trabajo a jornada completa, ya que el dinero de ese mundo era diferente al del mundo mágico. Con el pasar del tiempo, logró comprarse una casa en la cual quedarse a vivir la cual modifico con runas especiales

El peli rosa pudo ver que el lugar era bastante tranquilo, era cierto que no había peleas y en ese mundo los magos solo eran cuentos de fantasías, sin embargo, aquí la gente no sabía que él era un demonio, además, siempre podía volver a su mundo y darle una paliza a un monstruo o a un gremio oscuro y en este mundo podría vivir en paz, ya que en su mundo eso era imposible por culpa de Zeref, Acnologia y el odio de los que fueron "su familia" en el pasado

El tercer año de vivir en Japón, el peli rosa se enteró de la noticia de la existencia de seres humanoides llamados inter-especies y el programa llamado "Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies" en donde las inter-especies podrían vivir y conocer la sociedad humana. El proyecto fue todo un éxito y se extendió por todo el país

El cuarto año, sucedió un cambio drástico en la vida del Slayer, una mujer de nombre Sumike, una de las coordinadoras del Intercambio Cultural apareció por sorpresa en su casa, diciéndole que una inter-especie iba a vivir con él, cosa que dejo muy sorprendido al Slayer ya que él no recordaba haberse inscrito en el programa de tener una inter-especie viviendo con él

La coordinadora le presentó a Miia, una Lamia, mitad mujer mitad serpiente

Para Natsu, Miia resultó ser una joven muy hermosa y que en cierto modo le recordaba a su padre por sus rasgos de reptil, su pelo era de color rojo con tonos rosados que cubría su espalda, tenía dos broches a cada lado de su cabeza, sus ojos de color ámbar y las pupilas rasgadas arremangadas, orejas muy largas y puntiagudas del mismo color que su pelo con escamas rudimentarias en sus mejillas. La joven tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer o maga de su mundo envidiaría, su piel era blanca y suave a la vista de cualquiera, cintura delgada, pechos copa D mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era una enorme cola de serpiente de color rojo como su pelo

Desde ese día la Lamia se alojó en la casa del peli rosa que la recibió con gusto ya que se sentía bastante solo, Miia al principio se mostraba algo tímida a la vez que se acercaba al peli rosa, cosa que a este no le molestaba, pero luego empezó a ponerse muy melosa y de vez en cuando se llevaba una gran sorpresa cuando se la encontraba en su cama usándolo de almohada

Natsu salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como la gran cola de la Lamia envolvía sus piernas mientras apretaba más su abrazo en el cuello del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** _"En serio, ¿Cómo acabe metido en esto? Creo que ahora entiendo cómo se sentía esa rubia cuando dormía en su departamento"_ -pensó el peli rosa- Miia-chan levántate, ya es por la mañana- dijo mientras movía un poco a la chica para despertarla

 **Miia:** Uhh, solo cinco minutos más….quiero decir….- dijo mientras se aferraba más al slayer- …cinco grados más….

 **Natsu:** Miia-chan, sino te levantas no podré hacer el almuerzo- dijo mientras la joven se despertaba lentamente- por cierto ¿Por qué siempre duermes en mi cama?- preguntó el ya que todos los días pasaba lo mismo

 **Miia:** Es que tengo frío en mi habitación por las mañanas y no puedo calentarme sola, así que imagine que podría usarte Darin, recuerda que las lamias somos de sangre fría- decía ella con una sonrisa seductora mientras que su pijama estaba entreabierto dando un buen espectáculo de sus pechos

 **Natsu:** _"¿Ella piensa que soy una estufa o algo por el estilo?, bueno, ahora que lo pienso, soy un dragon slayer de fuego, lo normal es que mi temperatura sea alta"_ \- pensó con una gota en su cabeza- Bueno, ahora que despertaste iré a la cocina a preparar el desayuno- dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse sorprendiendo a la Lamia que lentamente acercó su cola hacia el sin que se diera cuenta para traerlo nuevamente a la cama- ¡AAHHH! ¡ ¿MIIA-CHAN QUE ESTÁS…?!- Dijo para posteriormente tener su cabeza entre los pechos de la Lamia

 **Miia:** ¡De eso nada! ¡Tú te quedas conmigo! Quiero que me calientes un poco más- dijo la lamia amorosamente mientras el peli rosa estaba totalmente rojo al sentir los pechos de la peli roja en su cara- ah, que calentito…. Puedo sentir mi temperatura elevarse- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Natsu:** _"¡Cá-cá- cálmate Natsu, tú no eres un depravado como Gilrdats y el viejo!"_ \- pensaba nerviosamente ante la situación en la que se encontraba para posteriormente la cola de Miia se aferrara con fuerza al cuello del peli rosa- ¡GAAAHH!- se quejó el peli rosa del agarre en el cuello- ¡Au, au, au…! Miia-chan… tu cola…. ¡Está asfixiándome!- se quejaba el peli rosa ante el agarre de la lamia a la cuál le daba golpecitos para que reaccionara- ¡Detente Miia-chan! ¡Me muero...! ¡ME MUEROOOO!

 **Miia:** Darin, no seas tan brusco- dijo la Lamia que al parecer estaba soñando con el peli rosa

 **Naruto:** _"¡ ¿Se ha dormido?!"_ \- pensó sin creérselo para posteriormente pensar en cómo salir- _"Mierda, tengo que buscar una forma de escapar"-_ poco a poco empezó a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de la Lamia, provocando que diera leves gemidos y que su cola se enrollara de golpe alrededor peli rosa- ¡AAAHH!- Gritó de dolor por la gran presión que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo- _"¡Mierda! No encuentro…una abertura… para escapar… y lo peor es… que…. Ya no puedo respirar"-_ pensó mientras pensaba en alguna forma de librarse, por suerte su brazo derecho estaba libre ypudo agarrar la punta de la cola de la peli roja Lamia, provocando que esta despertara y diera un fuerte gemido

 **Miia:** Da-Darin, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi cola?- dijo bastante nerviosa, cosa que el slayer se percató

 **Natsu:** " _¡ ¿La cola?!... ¿no me digas que es su punto débil?"_ \- y de inmediato el ex-mago empezó a jugar con la punta de la cola de la Lamia, provocando que esta empezara a dar gemidos de placer a la vez que el agarre se debilitaba- _"¡Increíble, se está aflojando, pero…!"_ pensó mientras el agarre del cuello no aflojaba, al revés, se hacía más fuerte- " _¡Mierda… si esto sigue así….voy a morir!"-_ pensó mientras empezaba a frotar la cola, con la esperanza de que el estrangulamiento se debilite mientras ella seguía gimiendo de placer

 **Miia:** ¡Da- Darin, si sigues haciendo eso voy a…!- decía la lamia entre gemidos mientras Natsu seguía jugando con su cola- ¡DARIIIINN!- de pronto la cola liberó el cuello del peli rosa y de inmediato recupero el aliento

 **Natsu:** ¡HAAAH! ¡Por fin soy libre!- dijo el peli rosa que respiraba agitadamente- ¡Dios! Pensé que iba a…- dijo cuándo la lamia atrapó su cabeza con sus brazos y enterrarla en sus pechos mientras tenía una mirada perdida y un gran sonrojo en su rostro

 **Miia:** Ah…ya… no puedo… soportarlo… más….- decía la lamia que dejaba caer una línea de saliva en los labios- ¡ME VENGOOOOO!- gritó de placer por el orgasmo que tenía y para la mala suerte del peli rosa que quedó nuevamente atrapado por la cola de Miia que lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, provocándoles varias fracturas, para que posteriormente pasaran unos minutos hasta que la Lamia se levantara de la cama- ah… lo siento mucho, ya me levante. Pero Darin… ¡eres toda una bestia en la cama!- decía con un sonrojo mientras veía al peli rosa que no se movía- ¿Darin?

 **Natsu:** Solo… cinco minutos más….- decía muy adolorido- _"Debí…haberme quedado con Gilrdats…"_ \- pensaba mientras lloraba cómicamente

 _Monster Musume_ no Iru Nichijou Opening

Minutos más tarde

Una vez que sus heridas y huesos rotos se curaron gracias a su sangre de dragón, el peli rosa preparaba el baño y se aseguraba que el agua no estuviera muy caliente para que la Lamia no se durmiera mientras se bañaba. Natsu observo que el cuarto de baño era enorme, tanto como la cocina y la sala si estuvieran juntas

 **Natsu:** Bien, la temperatura es perfecta, así Miia-chan no se quedara dormida mientras se baña- dijo mientras cerraba el grifo al ver que había agua suficiente para que la lamia se bañase- nunca pensé que remodelaría la casa para que Miia-chan se sintiera cómoda, todos los cuartos son enormes y es difícil estar tranquilo en el baño cuando uso el váter…. Ahora que lo pienso- dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla- ¿Cómo usará ella el váter?- dijo imaginándose a la Lamia en dos posiciones para usarlo

 **Miia:** ¿Ya está lista la bañera?- dijo la Lamia mientras entraba en el baño

 **Natsu:** Oh sí, el baño está listo para…- dijo para posteriormente quedarse sin palabras al ver a la lamia desnuda mientras que algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían a la perfección sus pezones

 **Miia:** Muchas gracias Darin- dijo mientras se metía en la bañera, mientras el slayer todavía no reaccionaba al ver a la Lamia desnuda- Aaahh, está calentita- dijo muy contenta-¡los baños japoneses son grandiosos!

 **Natsu:** Eeehh…. Si… los baños…son increíbles…-dijo el peli rosa que no podía quitarse la imagen de Miia de su cabeza- _"¿Por qué me pasa esto? Antes no me pasaban estas cosas con las chicas de mi mundo, ¿serán las hormonas?"-_ se preguntó mentalmente la razón de su forma de reaccionar cuando vio a la Lamia desnuda

 **Miia:** ¡Por cierto leí en un libro que en Japón tienen unas cosas llamadas "aguas termales"!- decía la peli roja que se asomó por la bañera dejando ver sus redondos pechos- ¡quiero visitar esas aguas termales contigo, Darin!

 **Natsu:** Este…. Bueno… tal vez…- dijo muy nervioso porque no podía quitarle la vista a los pechos de la lamia-….tal vez podamos… ir un día de estos- en ese momento la Lamia se da cuenta de la forma que lo miraba el peli rosa para posteriormente cubrirse sus pechos con su cola

 **Miia:** Oh ¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Pervertido!- dijo muy apenada mientras el peli rosa desviaba rápidamente la mirada

 **Naruto:** ¡Lo siento mucho Miia-chan! ¡Fue sin querer!- se disculpó inmediatamente para luego retirarse, pero antes de ni siquiera dar un paso fue agarrado por la cola de Miia- ¡No otra vez!- dijo para ser bruscamente jalado hacia la bañera- ¡¿Pero qué haces Miia-chan?! ¡Ya no me necesitas para calentarte ahora que tienes el agua!- dijo algo alterado

Como respuesta la lamia envolvió el cuello del peli rosa con sus brazos para luego pegarse por detrás causando que sus pechos se apretaran en su espalda, sorprendiendo al slayer que no se movió para nada

 **Miia:** Sabes, sobre esas aguas termales…- le susurró la lamia al slayer de forma muy sensual- …también leí que tienen algo llamado "baños mixtos"

 **Natsu:** Oye, Miia-chan…- decía bastante nervioso- _"Puedo sentir sus tetas en mi espalda"_ **-** pensaba tratando de ignorar los pensamientos pervertidos

 **Miia:** Así que…debemos hacer algo de "baños mixtos" también ¿Qué dices Darin?- decía apegándose más a la espalda del Slayer

 **Naruto:** uh… Miia-chan… no creo que eso sea una buena idea…- dijo el peli rosa queriendo cambiar de tema

 **Miia:** ¿Eh?, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?, ¿Hay algo malo con las aguas termales?- pregunto la lamia

 **Natsu:** No, no es que la idea me disguste, es más, suena tentador pero…- decía el peli rosa tratando de buscar las palabras correctas

 **Miia:** ¡Bien entonces hagamos de "baños mixtos" ahora mismo!- decía ella mientras con su cola sujetaba fuertemente las manos del peli rosa y empezar a quitarle los pantalones

 **Natsu:** ¡E-E-E-ESPERA UN MOMENTO MIIA-CHAN!- gritó muy alterado mientras intentaba librarse

 **Miia:** No digas nada Darin, solo debes ayudarme-decía la lamia que le quito los pantalones al peli rosa- después de todo vine a Japón pro el Intercambio Cultural… y sabes….- nuevamente abrazo al Dragneel por la espalda, sonrojándolo bastante- …eres la única persona con la que quiero bañarme, con nadie más. Así que por favor, hazlo por mí, por mi primera vez- dijo para acercarse al rostro del peli rosa de forma apasionada, pero entonces el Slayer desapareció de los brazos de Miia que quedo completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar- ¿Da-Darin, donde estás?- dijo para posteriormente verlo en la puerta del cuarto de baño

 **Natsu:** Lo siento Miia-chan, pero en esta casa no hay baños mixtos, la gente se baña por separado- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, mientras agradecía mentalmente por haber aprendido magia de tele transportación

 **Miia:** ¡Eres un aguafiestas!- se quejó haciendo un leve puchero

Una vez fuera del cuarto de baño, el peli rosa estampó varias veces su cabeza contra la pared para echar esos pensamientos pervertidos mientras pensaba en una cosa

 **Natsu:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-Gritó el peli rosa desesperado- _"¡MIERDA! ¡COÑO! ¡PUTA! Apuesto a que esos viejos verdes de mierda se reirían de mi si supieran la situación que estoy pasando"_ -pensaba sin dejar de estampar su cabeza contra la pared

Media hora después, el peli rosa se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Miia, mientras que en la televisión daban la noticia sobre el famoso grupo musical llamado Anm48, el primer grupo compuesto por chicas inter-especies. Luego de eso empezó a hablar sobre el proyecto de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies y como cambió el mundo por completo, mientras el peli rosa solamente suspiraba

 **Natsu:** Si claro, mis mañanas no han sido más que granos en el culo- dijo mientras suspiraba nuevamente- y pensar que tenía una vida tranquila días atrás- fue lo que dijo para posteriormente notar con su olfato el olor de una persona que ya conocía, por lo que fue a abrir la puerta para recibirla

Se trataba de una mujer joven que rondaba la edad del peli rosa, de pelo negro, que llevaba un traje negro de empresa y unas gafas de color negro

 **¿?:** Muy buenas Natsu Dragneel- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa- debes de tener muy buen oído, me abriste la puerta antes de que tocará el timbre- dijo sonriendo poniendo algo nervioso al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Si la verdad es que si Smith-san- dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso- _"Mierda, la tendría que haber dejado tocar el timbre"-_ Pensó mientras se recomponía- pero lo importante es… ¿para que vino a mi casa?

 **Smith:** Vine para desayunar- dijo sacándole una enorme gota al peli rosa- pero también vengo a asegurarme de que no estés involucrado en algún "asunto prohibido"-dijo observando al peli rosa con una mirada penetrante y algo intimidatoria- mi deber como coordinadora es asegurarme de que las inter-especies están a salvo en nuestra sociedad y que sus huéspedes no les hagan daño, de lo contrario, estos acabarían en la cárcel- dijo mientras tomaba un café- y como pareces un poco ignorante, he venido a avisarte

 **Natsu:** ¡Oiga yo no soy ningún ignorante!- dijo molesto por el comentario- ¡Usted fue la que trajo a Miia-chan a la casa equivocada! ¡Se supone que yo no participaba como anfitrión! ¡¿Qué clase de coordinador haría eso?!- dijo algo molesto

 **Smith:** Es que a Miia-chan le gustó mucho el lugar y no podía decirle que no- dijo sacándole una enorme gota al peli rosa- por cierto, ¿me das otra taza de café, por favor?- dijo mientras el peli rosa suspiraba y le servía otro café

 **Natsu:** De todas formas, déjeme decirle que yo no le hecho daño a Miia-chan… más bien es ella la que me hace daño- dijo lo último en un susurro para que no la escuchará

 **Smith:** Bien dicho Dragneel, porque hacer daño significa muchas cosas ¿sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa sádica

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué es lo que pretende decirme Smith-san?- dijo seriamente el peli rosa que apenas se inmutó por lo dicho por la coordinadora

 **Smith:** Me refiero a la inocencia de Miia-chan- aclaró la pelinegra- como sabrás, las lamias son de tipo apasionadas, no me sorprende porque actúa tan cariñosamente contigo- al decir eso, el Slayer se sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido esta mañana- y como representante de su especie, perder su inocencia con un humano podría ser un problema diplomático y acabarías en prisión- dijo pensando en asustar al peli rosa pero se sorprende al ver la tranquilidad del Slayer

 **Natsu:** Si está tratando de asustarme déjeme decirle que eso no funcionará conmigo- dijo el peli rosa provocando que la pelinegra inflara sus mejillas en desagrado al ver que su plan de asustar al Slayer no había funcionado- y para que lo sepa, yo jamás le haría nada malo a Miia-chan, ella es muy importante para mí

 **Smith:** ¿En serio? ¿Y no has pensado acerca de eso?- dijo insistiendo la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** ¡Ya le dije que no! ¡Nunca me atrevería a hacerle eso a Miia-chan!- dijo el peli rosa muy molesto

 **Smith:** ¿Seguro?, puede que ella sea mitad serpiente, pero tiene una linda figura, bonitos pechos, y es una belleza en general, además, es completamente leal a ti- dijo para posteriormente quitarse sus gafas de sol, mostrando sus ojos castaños mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al peli rosa- Además…- dijo tocando con su mano el rostro del Slayer- …pareces un chico que se deja seducir con facilidad- dijo mientras el peli rosa se sonrojaba al ver lo cerca que estaban los labios de la coordinadora a los suyos

En ese instante, sin que Natsu pudiera reaccionar, fue golpeado con bastante fuerza en la cara dejando extrañada a la coordinadora que si esquivó el golpe. Luego ella voltea para ver a la peli roja Lamia muy enfadada que había salido del cuarto de baño y tenía puesta una playera mojada que estaba bastante pegada a su cuerpo

 **Miia:** ¡ ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- dijo mientras abrazaba posesivamente por la espalda al peli rosa que estaba semiinconsciente- ¡Smith-san! ¡Mantenga sus manos alejadas de mi Darin! ¡Él es mío!

 **Smith:** _"Valla problemas que tienes entre manos"_ \- pensó viendo la escena

 **Natsu:** _"Miia-chan golpea tan fuerte como el monstruo rojo"_ \- pensó recordando a la maga peli roja de clase S de su ex-gremio

 **Miia:** ¡ ¿Me has oído?!- dijo muy furiosa la peli roja

 **Smith:** Relájate Miia, solo estaba bromeando, de todas formas, tengo que irme, así que…. Darin-kun- dijo poniendo muy furiosa a la peli roja- asegúrate de mantener los pantalones puestos ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!- dijo antes de retirarse del hogar del Slayer- _"Tendré que ir a un restaurante a desayunar"_ \- pensó antes de abandonar el lugar

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Natsu y Miia estaban totalmente callados una vez que la coordinadora se fue, por alguna razón la Lamia no se separaba del peli rosa, el cual estaba bastante nervioso, sobre todo al sentir las tetas de la Lamia estaban en su cuello

 **Natsu:** Umm… ¿Miia-chan?... Sera mejor que te seques bien o sino pescarás un buen resfriado- dijo muy nervioso pero la peli roja no decía nada-… ¿Miia-chan?

 **Miia:** … ¿En serio es un gran problema lo de la prohibición?- fue lo que dijo mientras el Slayer la escuchaba- Como sabrás, nosotras las lamias somos mitad serpientes….- dijo mientras recordaba el día que llegó a casa- debido a eso la gente tiende a asustarse al vernos por primera vez, así que cuando vine, estaba realmente nerviosa al ver cómo reaccionaría mi familia anfitriona, pero tú no estabas para anda asustado, más bien te preocupaste por mí- dijo recordando como el peli rosa le trajo unas sábanas para protegerla del frío- y tenías una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, esa compasión por parte de un humano fue algo nuevo para mí… y eso me hizo muy feliz

 **Natsu:** Pues la verdad, yo jamás te tendría miedo Miia-chan- dijo sonriendo como él sabe un poco apenado ante las palabras de las sonrojada Lamia- es por eso que yoAAAAAHHH- Gritó al ser derribado nuevamente por la cola de la Lamia que se colocó al peli rosa para mirarlo con ternura

 **Miia:** Esto no tiene que ver con cuestiones prohibidas, no me importa lo que Darin haga conmigo….- decía con un gran sonrojo en su cara- tampoco me importa si me hace daño- dijo mientras su larga cola se enrollaba alrededor del Slayer mientras con la punta desabrochaba los botones del pantalón

 **Natsu:** Oye… ¡¿Miia-chan?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con…!- dijo para luego sentir como la cola se metía dentro de sus calzoncillos con intenciones muy claras- ¡¿NANI?! ¡Tiempo muerto! ¡No podemos hacer esto Miia-chan!- dijo el peli rosa que intentaba liberarse pero se detuvo al ver como la lamia levantaba su playera dejando ver su parte más íntima y privada

 **Miia:** Y no me importa perder mi virginidad contigo porque…- dijo acercándose al rostro del slayer que no sabía que hacer

Al decir eso, el corazón del peli rosa empezó a latir con bastante fuerza, el no quiso decirlo, pero desde que llegó la lamia a su casa empezó a fijarse en ella, no por ser de otra especie, sino por ser una chica realmente hermosa y que la acababa de declarar su amor, estando en una difícil situación, podría corresponder a los sentimientos de la lamia, pero el problema era esa estúpida ley que les impedía estar juntos

 **Natsu:** Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo- dijo el ex-mago con dolor haciendo llorar a la lamia

 **Miia:** ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿En serio esa prohibición es un gran problema?!- dijo la lamia con mucho dolor en su corazón

 **Natsu:** No… no es eso…- dijo el peli rosa- el problema es que… me estás apretando…. Con mucha fuerza…- dijo provocando que la lamia se diera cuenta de lo que haciendo siendo demasiado tarde ya que algunos huesos se fracturaban

 **Miia:** ¡D-D-DARIN!- Grito la lamia bastante asustada

Minutos después Sumike apareció al escuchar el gritó de la peli roja ( **Autor:** ¿No se supone que ella estaba en un restaurante para desayunar?) y de paso enterarse de lo que había pasado, para posteriormente revisar los daños en el peli rosa, asombrándose de que no tuviera nada roto, gracias a su capacidad de curación como dragon slayer ( **Autor:** si yo otra vez, muchos me diréis que los dragon Slayers no pueden auto curarse, pero en este fict puede hacerlo y el motivo se verá en los siguientes capítulos)

 **Miia:** Perdón, perdóname Darin- se disculpó la lamia que no dejaba de llorar

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes Miia-chan, ya me siento mejor- dijo levantándose del sillón para mostrárselo- lo ves, me encuentro bien y no ha pasado nada malo- Miia se alegró tanto, que volvió a abrazar al slayer pero esta vez midiendo su fuerza

 **Smith:** Al parecer no tienes ningún hueso roto, es una suerte que no tengas ninguna lesión- dijo la coordinadora observando a la pareja, a la vez que observaba de forma analítica al peli rosa- _"Pero es muy raro que este chico no tenga ningún daño después de ser abrazado por Miia, la lamias tienen mucha fuerza cuando capturan a alguien o algo con su cuerpo, cualquier otra persona tendría varios huesos rotos, pero este chico no tiene ninguna señal de fractura alguna... ¿Quién eres realmente Natsu Dragneel?"_ \- pensaba sin dejar de ver al peli rosa, pero entonces los estómagos de las chicas empezaron a sonar con fuerza debido a que no habían desayunado

 **Natsu:** jejeje, parece que ninguna ha desayunado hoy- dijo el peli rosa sonriente mientras las dos féminas se sonrojaban- será mejor que prepare el desayuno, ¿nos acompaña, Smith-san?- dijo alegrando a la pelinegra al ver que no tendría que gastar dinero para comer, por lo que aceptó de inmediato

 **Smith:** _"Ya seguiré más tarde con mi investigación, nunca he rechazado una comida gratis y esta ocasión no será distinta"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa para juntarse con la pareja y desayunar

 **Continuará**

 **Capítulo 2: Una cita y problemas. El secreto de Natsu**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una cita y problemas

**Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia que parece que os ha encantado bastante, y para no dejaros con las ganas de esperar, os he traído este capítulo que espero que os encante, así que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Una cita y problemas. El secreto de Natsu**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad, donde se podían observar a las personas haciendo sus tareas cotidianas, muchas parejas juntas en la calle, pero no centraremos en cierta parejita que estaban dando un paseo

 **Miia:** Una cita, estoy en una cita con mi Darin, una cita con mi Darin- cantaba animadamente la lamia que caminaba junto al peli rosa, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su cara al ver la felicidad de la peli roja mientras seguía cantando muy animadamente

 **Natsu:** Estás muy contenta hoy Miia-chan- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la felicidad de la Lamia

 **Miia:** Y como no estarlo, esta es mi primera cita y además es contigo Darin- dijo sonriente la lamia mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Bueno, exactamente no es una cita, estamos aquí para que conozcas la sociedad humana- dijo el peli rosa aclarando las cosas

 **Miia:** Pero se puede considerar una cita después de todo- dijo sonriente la peli roja- por cierto, siempre te veo con esa bufanda alrededor de tu cuello- dijo mientras el peli rosa se miraba la bufanda con una sonrisa algo triste

 **Natsu:** Fue un regalo de mi padre que me dio cuando era un niño, es mi mayor tesoro y lo único que me queda de él- dijo con algo de tristeza

 **Miia:** Darin, lo siento, no sabía que…- dijo para ser callada por el dedo del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Está bien Miia, eso fue algo que pasó hace tiempo, lo que importa ahora es disfrutar el momento, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras la Lamia asentía con una sonrisa

 **Miia:** Claro que sí Darin, así que empecemos con nuestra cita. Aún recuerdas lo que dijo Smith-san ¿cierto?- dijo mientras el peli rosa suspiraba

 **Natsu:** Sí, como no olvidarlo- dijo bastante molesto recordando la charla que tuvo con la coordinadora hace unos días

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Smith:** Muy bien, entonces pasemos a la última fase: integración a la sociedad- decía la pelinegra sentada en un sillón tomando su café con las piernas cruzadas, mientras tenía una libreta en una mano- las familias anfitrionas no pueden dejar a sus invitados solos, necesitan que se acostumbren a la sociedad humana, hacer cosas juntos y apoyarse los unos a los otros, en resumen, pasar tiempo juntos- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café

 **Natsu:** Entiendo Smith-san….- dijo para ser detenido por la mano de la pelinegra

 **Smith:** Por favor, solamente llámame Smith- pidió con una sonrisa la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo señorita Smith, solo una pregunta- dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra- ¿no se supone que todo lo que me ha dicho es trabajo del coordinador?, es decir, su ¿trabajo?- dijo el Slayer algo confundido

 **Smith:** Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo- dijo tomando su café y dejando al peli rosa sin palabras

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Natsu:** _"Esa mujer me recuerda al viejo, es igual de irresponsable que él"_ \- pensó recordando como su antiguo maestro y abuelo de gremio tiraba todas las cartas del consejo junto a otras a la basura y se hartaba de beber cerveza

 **Miia:** ¡Vamos Darin! ¡Nuestra cita nos espera!- dijo para posteriormente agarrar al peli rosa y arrastrarlo por el suelo mientras esta corría a toda velocidad

 **Natsu:** ¡AAAHHH! ¡MIIA-CHAN, NO ME ARRASTRES POR EL SUELOOOOOOO!- Gritó el peli rosa pero la lamia parecía no escuchar

Natsu y Miia disfrutaron bastante el día de hoy, comieron en un restaurante donde la lamia ordeno varios platos al igual que el peli rosa, jugaron en diferentes máquinas, donde el peli rosa mostraba una gran sonrisa infantil pese a que la Lamia le machacaba los huesos, y también se hicieron fotos juntos

Obviamente el peli rosa sufrió bastante dolor por los zarandeos que le daba la lamia, pero aun así se lo paso bastante bien

Sin quererlo, el peli rosa recordó los buenos momentos que pasó en su mundo antes de que supieran lo que era realmente, recordando también el intento de asesinato hacia él y como querían lincharlo los del gremio por lo que le "había" hecho al stripper cuando se defendió, por suerte Makarov pudo impedirlo y desterrar al peli rosa sin que sufriera daño alguno

La tristeza y la ira empezaban a hervir en el peli rosa, que liberaba pequeñas chispas junto a algo de vapor ardiente, pero logró calmarse para poder seguir divirtiéndose ese día con la lamia

 **Miia:** ¡Esto es fantástico! Pensé que Japón sería un lugar aburrido, pero resulta que hay montones de cosas para hacer y divertirse- dijo mientras su compañero asentía- aunque no todos los sitios están hechos para todas las especies, como el Karaoke….- dijo suspirando- me habría encantado cantar contigo Darin- dijo mientras al peli rosa le entraban escalofríos, para empezar no le gustaba cantar aunque tuviera una excelente voz, y segundo, el karaoke era demasiado pequeño para la lamia, de solo pensarlo el peli rosa se imaginaba atrapado con la lamia mientras lo estrujaba lentamente

 **Natsu:** _"De la que me he salvado"_ \- pensó con escalofríos al imaginarse esa situación

 **Miia:** ¡Ah, mira Darin! Esta tienda atiende a todas las especies- dijo para posteriormente arrastrar al peli rosa al interior de la tienda para posteriormente sorprenderse al ver de que era

 **Natsu:** Le- ¡¿lencería?!- dijo mientras se sonrojaba bastante y se daba la vuelta- … te esperaré fuer… AAAHGH- gritó al ser jalado por la cola de la Lamia

 **Miia:** ¡De eso nada! ¡Tú vienes conmigo! ¡La señorita Smith dijo que teníamos que estar juntos todo el tiempo!- dijo la lamia con una gran sonrisa

 **Natsu:** ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos…!- dijo mientras la lamia lo ignoraba

 **Miia:** disculpe, ¿tiene algo para las Lamias?- dijo mientras la encargada asentía mientras ignoraba por completo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Dios… que vergüenza… estúpido Gilrdats y su estúpida charla, antes no me pasaba esto- dijo por lo bajo muy enfadado recordando la charla que le dio el mago clase D sobre las mujeres, lo peor era que muchas mujeres se le quedaban viendo, avergonzándolo más de lo que estaba- _"¿Cómo es que acabe en esto? ahora que lo pienso, ¿las lamias usan bragas?"_ \- pensó detenidamente

 **Miia:** Oye Darin, ¿cuál crees que se me ve mejor?- preguntó mostrando unos sostenes al peli rosa que había salido de sus pensamientos

 **Natsu:** Bueno, yo pienso que los dos se verían bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo de forma tranquila

 **Miia:** Es porque yo no uso sostén, así que no se cual quedaría mejor- decía con una sonrisa seductora, para posteriormente inclinarse hacia delante y bajar el cuello de sus camisa, mostrando no llevar sujetador y sonrojando casi al extremo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Bu- bueno yo… no…. No sé qué decir- dijo intentando calmarse para posteriormente ser arrastrado por la lamia hacia uno de los vestidores- ¡ ¿E- ESPERA, POR QUE ME HAS TRAIDO AQUÍ?!- gritó el peli rosa

 **Miia:** Recuerda que tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa para luego lanzar los sostenes al peli rosa- ahora elige cual me puede quedar mejor, así que echa un vistazo y escoge por mí- dijo estando totalmente desnuda delante del peli rosa que estaba en shock

Natsu estaba totalmente rojo, estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de la peli roja y reclamarla como suya, por suerte logró calmar sus instintos salvajes y salir rápidamente del mostrador

 **Natsu:** ¡Los dos te quedan bien! ¡Nos los llevaremos!- dijo ya fuera del probador

 **Miia:** ¡Pero Darin, se supone que tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo!- dijo tratando de detener al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¡Pero no hay que hacerlo literalmente!- dijo molesto el peli rosa mientras apretaba su puño, para luego darse cuenta de que tenía algo en su mano- ¿hmm?- dijo confundido para posteriormente ver algo parecido a una servilleta en su mano- ¿Qué es esto?, nunca había visto algo así antes, la parte de atrás esta pegajosa y tibia- dijo mirándolo con detalle para posteriormente notar un extraño olor venir de la prenda

 **Miia:** ¿Da-Darin?- dijo la peli roja con vergüenza al ver lo que sostenía el peli roja- siento llevarte hasta el probador pero… ¿me devuelves mi ropa interior por favor?- dijo muy apenada la peli roja

 **Natsu:** ¿Eh?- dijo el peli rosa para que posteriormente la Lamia le quitara la prenda

 **Miia:** ¡Darin, eres tan pervertido!- gritó muy apenada mientras cerraba las cortinas del vestidor, mientras el peli rosa se sonrojó con fuerza al imaginarse a la lamia usando esas "braguitas"

 **Natsu:** A sí que es cierto, usas ropa interior…- dijo ante semejante descubrimiento

 **Miia:** ¡Idiota!- gritó muy alterada desde el vestidor para posteriormente darle un coletazo que lo acabó sacando de la tienda

Minutos después ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, Miia iba por delante todavía un poco apenada mientras Natsu la seguía con varias bolsas de la compra

 **Natsu:** ¿Sabes Darin?, solo un pervertido juega con la ropa interior de una chica- dijo todavía avergonzada

 **Natsu:** ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! Además, no sabía que eso eran unas bragas- dijo molesto y avergonzado, mientras la Lamia se avergonzaba bastante

 **Miia:** Si lo que querías era saberlo, te las habría mostrado con gusto- dijo con una sonrisa algo sensual poniendo bastante rojo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** _"¿Y se supone que soy yo el pervertido?"_ \- pensó intentando controlarse

Entonces, por causalidades del destino un hombre con barba y una mujer enana hicieron acto de presencia sorprendiéndose al ver a la a lamia

 **Mujer fea y enana:** JAJAJAJA, ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!- dijo burlándose de la peli roja cosa que no le gustaba nada al Slayer

 **Hombre barbudo y feo:** ¡OH DIOS! ¡Eso luce tan raro y asqueroso!- dijo provocando que ambos se rieran, cosa que molestó bastante a la a lamia al igual que el peli rosa que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no matarlos, aunque la lamia no pensaba igual y no dudo en lanzar su cola contra esos idiotas, cosa que fue vista por Natsu que se interpuso bloqueando el golpe con su brazo, para sorpresa de la Lamia

 **Miia:** ¡Da- DARIN! ¡¿Estás bien?!- dijo con preocupación mientras los idiotas se marchaban riendo, y el peli rosa decía que estaba bien- ¡¿Por qué te metiste en medio?! _"¿Y cómo es que no acabó en el suelo?, ese golpe que di era muy fuerte"-_ pensó lo último con duda

 **Natsu:** Miia-chan, no puedes hacer daño a la gente, recuerda lo que dijo Smith-san- dijo mientras recordaban las charla

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Smith:** Hay otra cosa que debes saber, las interespecies no pueden hacer daño a los humanos, de la misma forma que estos no pueden hacerles daño a las interespecies- dijo muy seriamente- nuestro objetivo es lograr una existencia pacífica, sin embargo, aún hay muchas negativas de la gente hacia las interespecies, así como mucha desconfianza, y las lamias son bastante criticadas por su apariencia, si Miia atacara a alguien, provocaría sentimientos negativos hacia ella y la tendríamos que deportar a su país nuevamente- dijo seriamente mientras el peli rosa asentía- Así que…- dijo quitándose sus gafas para guiñarle un ojo al peli rosa- cuida bien de Miia, Darin.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El peli rosa se rascó un poco su antebrazo, ya que ese golpe lo había sentido bastante bien, mientras la gente empezaba a acercarse a la pareja, o más exactamente, empezaban a tomar fotos de la peli roja, mientras decían cosas como "¿eso es una lamia?", "¿Quién es ese su novio?", "Es la primera vez que veo una lamia", o "su cuerpo es enorme", poniendo muy incómoda a la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Oigan ¡¿Qué os crees que hacéis?! ¡No deberían tomar fotos sin permiso!- dijo muy molesto mientras la gente seguía a lo suyo cabreando bastante al peli rosa, mientras Miia se escondía detrás de él- muy bien, por las malas será- dijo concentrando electricidad en su mano, llamando la atención de la lamia, para que posteriormente esta desapareciera de sus manos y todas las cámaras y móviles que hacían fotos se rompieran o estallaran- listo, vámonos Miia-chan- dijo cogiendo la mano de la lamia mientras los mirones (o cotillas) estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado

 **Miia:** Darin ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? En tus manos aparecieron una especie de rayos y de pronto las cámaras explotaron- dijo muy confundida

 **Natsu:** _"Mierda"_ \- pensó mientras intentaba inventar una excusa- Ehh… ¿Qué cosas dices Miia-chan?, seguro que fue algún accidente jejeje- dijo riéndose nerviosamente- mejor vámonos a un lugar privado, estamos lejos de casa- dijo mientras buscaba un lugar para esconderse hasta que vio el edificio que se encontraba frente a él-… es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo viendo el edificio que se trataba de un Love Hotel

El peli rosa sabía que tendría problemas si entraba allí con Miia, pero no tenía muchas opciones la verdad, hasta que todo volviera a estar en calma

En una de las habitaciones, el peli rosa se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras la Lamia se estaba duchando. Cabe decir que el peli rosa no estaba muy a gusto con su situación

 **Natsu:** _"Muy bien Natsu cálmate, esto es un emergencia y era necesario esconderse, no había otra opción…. Pero de todos los lugares…. ¡¿Por qué coño tenía que ser un Love hotel?! Si esos dos me vieran, dios ojala estuvieran aquí para darles una paliza"_ -pensó el peli rosa Slayer nerviosísimo por le lio en el que se había metido

En ese momento, la lamia salió del cuarto de baño con una bata un poco abierta dejando ver sus tetas

 **Miia:** El baño de aquí no tiene nada que ver con el de casa, pero aun así me gusto la ducha que tuve- dijo la lamia que se acercaba al slayer

 **Natsu:** D-dime Miia-chan… ¿Cómo estás ahora?- dijo muy nervioso

 **Miia:** Me siento mejor Darin, este hotel es muy relajante, no me importaría pasar aquí la noche- dijo felizmente

 **Natsu:** No- no creo que sea una bu-buena idea- dijo evitando pensamientos "Zukulentos" mientras maldecía mentalmente a esos dos guarros y viejos verdes

 **Miia:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, no se supone que para eso son los hoteles?, Por cierto, ¿Qué harán las personas aquí dentro?- dijo de forma inocente

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que hace la gente! _"Ni quiero saberlo"-_ pensó lo último con algo de sonrojo- _"un momento, esto es un Love hotel entonces_ "- dijo mirando las sabanas con pánico- _"espero que las hayan limpiado"_ \- pensó desando que fuera así, aunque de todas formas se daría una ducha en cuanto llegue a casa. Entonces el peli rosa se dio cuenta de que la lamia tenía un particular objeto en sus manos

 **Miia:** Por cierto, ¿Qué es esto?, parece goma de mascar-dijo cogiendo un paquete de condón

 **Natsu:** ¡De-deja eso donde estaba y no lo vuelvas a tocar!- dijo muy alarmado el peli rosa mientras que la lamia dejó el condón en su sitio

La peli roja se sentó al lado del Ex-mago y ambos estuvieron callados durante unos minutos hasta que la peli roja tomo la palabra

 **Miia:** Creo que los humanos no nos quieren- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- solo nos tratan bien por la ley que lo dice… tú también estás siendo bueno conmigo para no ser arrestado ¿verdad, Darin?

 **Natsu:** ¡Claro que no Miia-chan! Tu eres…- dijo para posteriormente quedarse callado al ver como la lamia dejaba caer su bata mostrando sus perfectas tetas

 **Miia:** Mírame Darin, estoy completamente indefensa, si quisieras hacerme daño ahora, no podría hacer nada para defenderme- dijo acostada en la cama del hotel mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Natsu al ver eso se acercó a la semi-desnuda lamia para posteriormente abrazarla dejando a la peli roja sin palabras, solo quería estar al lado de su Darin, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos

 **Natsu:** No digas eso nunca más Miia-chan, yo jamás te tendría miedo- dijo abrazando fuertemente a la peli roja- tu eres una hermosa chica que nunca le haría daño a nadie- dijo con una sonrisa determinada y a la vez algo infantil

 **Miia:** ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía y le limpiaba las lágrimas- entonces… ¿tú no me tienes miedo?

 **Natsu:** Yo jamás te tendría miedo, Miia-chan, tu eres una persona muy importante para mí- dijo haciendo que el corazón de la lamia latiera con fuerza, mientras los rostros de ambos jóvenes se iban acercando poco a poco estando a punto de besarse

¡POOOOMMM!

La puerta de la habitación junto a gran parte del muro se vino abajo y a la vez dejando entrar a unos sujetos con equipos parecidos al de los SWAT. Tanto Natsu como Miia estaban en shock debido a lo que estaba pasando

 **¿?:** ¡DETENTE AHÍ!- Dijo uno de los sujetos que apuntaba a los jóvenes con una pistola. A simple vista se trataba de una mujer que tenía un cubre bocas y unas gafas de sol que se les hacían muy familiares a los jóvenes- ¡ESTE ES EL ESCUADRON DE SEGURIDAD DEL INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL!- Tanto Natsu como Miia estaban impactados por lo que pasaba- ¡ DE ACUERDO A NUESTRA INFORMACIÓN, UN HUMANO MASCULINO A TRAIDO A UNA LAMIA CON PROPÓSITOS OBCENOS Y PERVERSOS! ¡COMO LA LEY DE INTERCAMBIO CULTURAL ENTRE ESPECIES DEJA…! ¿Eh?... pero que sorpresa, si es nuestro Darin-kun- dijo ella para luego quitarse el cubre bocas para revelar su identidad

 **Natsu/Miia:** ¡ ¿ ?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo al reconocer a la coordinadora- ¡¿Cómo sabía que estábamos aquí?!

 **Smith:** Fácil, usamos el Twitter- dijo sacándoles varias gotas a la pareja- pero lo importante es saber porque estáis los dos aquí- pidió la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** Verá lo que pasó fue…- dijo explicando con detalle lo ocurrido esta mañana y no tuvieron otra opción

 **Smith:** Valla, sé que tenías intenciones de proteger a Miia, pero al menos pudiste haber elegido otro lugar, por un momento pensé que le harías cosas pervertidas a la pobre- dijo en forma de broma sonrojando a ambos jóvenes

 **Natsu:** ¡Yo no hago cosas pervertidas! ¡Los únicos pervertidos son el viejo verde Makarov y Gilrdats!- dijo bastante molesto

 **Smith:** ¿Makarov? ¿Gilrdats?- dijo la pelinegra cuyos nombres se les hacían desconocidos

 **Natsu:** _"Mierda, hablé de más"_ \- pensó de forma nerviosa- son… son familiares que tengo, Makarov es mi abuelo y Gilrdats es mi tío, lo que pasa es que ellos viven lejos de la ciudad- dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras la pelinegra decidió creerle

 **Smith:** De acuerdo será mejor que me retire con los demás, nos vemos… Darin-kun- dijo dejando solos a los chicos, mientras la lamia se acercaba al peli rosa para hablarle

 **Miia:** Darin, quiero agradecerte por todas las cosa bonitas que dijiste de mi- dijo sonrojada la lamia

 **Natsu:** No hay de qué, recuerda que eres muy importante para mí- dijo bastante sonrojando, mientras ambos se miraban directamente, haciendo que sus corazones latieran con fuerza

 **Smith:** ¡Es verdad! ¿Queréis que los lleve a casa en coche?- dijo la pelinegra arruinando el precioso momento mientras los dos jóvenes se separaban totalmente avergonzados- ¿eh?, ¿pasa algo?- dijo la coordinadora

 **Miia:** No… no pasa nada- dijo la peli roja muy sonrojada

El grupo se disponía a salir del edificio, hasta que por las puertas del hotel entró la desagradable pareja de esta mañana

 **Hombre barbudo y feo:** ¡Pero mira quién es! ¡Si es la chica serpiente de nuevo!- señalo el idiota con el dedo

 **Mujer fea y enana:** ¡Eeeewww ¿Qué hace esa cosa en este lugar?!

 **Hombre barbudo y feo:** ¡¿En serio pudo hacerlo con ella?!- dijo con burla

 **Mujer fea y enana:** ¡¿Acaso esa cosa tiene vagina?!- señalo de la misma forma que su compañero mientras la lamia apretaba los puños de la ira

 **Smith:** Miia, tranquilízate por favor- pidió seriamente al ver que la lamia estaba a punto de atacar a la pareja

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se esperó, la pareja había dejado de reírse, llamando la atención de Miia, la Señorita Smith y el escuadrón, que se sorprendieron al ver al peli rosa agarrando por el cuello a la pareja mientras los alzaba en el aire

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que el pelo del peli rosa había pasado de su peculiar color rosa salmón a un rojo sangre brillante, mientras la aterrada pareja, podía ver que los ojos del peli rojo, antes verdes jade, ahora dorados con la pupila rasgada, mientras escamas de color rojizo salía de su cara y brazos, y sus dientes se volvían navajas afiladas

 **Natsu:** No sé quién coño os creéis aquí para venir y meterse con Miia-chan por ser como es, pero si los vuelvo a escuchar insultarla a ella o a otra inter-especie ¡Os mataré!- dijo con una voz profunda que aterró a la pareja- ahora largo de aquí antes de que cambié de idea- dijo con ansias de matarlos- dijo tirándolos al suelo como simples sacos de patatas

 **Mujer fea y enana:** ¡Q… ¿Quién rayos eres?!- dijo la mujer llorando de miedo

 **Hombre barbudo y feo:** ¡ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO!- Dijo acabando con la paciencia del ahora peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Soy un demonio, pero sobre todo ¡UN DRAGON SLAYER!- Dijo cargando un puño de fuego para luego atacar a la pareja- **¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGO!** \- Dijo para posteriormente golpear a la pareja que salió disparada por los aires para desaparecer en un haz de luz

Los del escuadrón de seguridad, junto a Smith y Miia estaban flipando en colores, de la nada Natsu cambia de apariencia y posteriormente golpea a esos idiotas con sus puños cubiertos en fuego

Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se maldijo por su error, ya no había forma de esconder su verdadera personalidad, tarde o temprano, tendrían que saberlo

El peli rosa se dio media vuelta, mostrando sus rasgos bestiales a los espectadores, asustando al escuadrón del intercambio cultural

Sin embargo, las chicas se quedaron mirando al peli rojo con una sonrisa algo boba y un leve sonrojo en sus caras, nunca esperaron ver al peli rosa con esa apariencia salvaje y atractiva

 **Miia:** Da-Darin, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo viendo los cambios del peli rojo- ¿Cómo es que lanzaste fuego de tus manos?- dijo asombrada mientras el peli rojo se mantenía callado sin saber que decir

 **Smith:** ¿Pe- pero que hiciste? ¿Acaso eres alguna inter-especie reptiliana sin registrar?- dijo asombrada mientras empezaba a buscar en su libro

El peli rosa suspiro resignado, ya no tenía elección, era hora de decir la verdad. Entonces el peli rosa volvió a su estado normal, sorprendiendo bastante a los presentes

 **Natsu:** Miia-chan, Señorita Smith, tengo que contarles un secreto, pero este no es el lugar más indicado para hacerlo- declaro el peli rosa seriamente, la pelinegra iba a hablar pero el slayer la interrumpe- y sobre su pregunta… se podría decir que sí lo soy- dijo asombrando a las chicas para posteriormente desaparecer en un instante dejando solamente al escuadrón sorprendido por lo que había pasado

En cuestión de minutos, el grupo se encontraba en la sala principal de la casa del peli rosa.

Smith y Miia ya no sabían que decir, primero Natsu había atacado a dos civiles con fuego que salía de sus manos, luego mostró un cambio de apariencia y por último estaban en la casa del peli rosa, el cual se había sentado en uno de los sillones para dar un enorme suspiro

 **Smith:** De acuerdo, no sé cómo es que estamos en su casa, pero es hora de que nos des una buena explicación, Natsu Dragneel- exigió la coordinadora que observaba al peli rosa d forma seria y de brazos cruzados

 **Natsu:** Nunca pensé que este día llegaría- dijo suspirando el peli rosa- supongo que queréis saber lo que está pasando ¿verdad?- dijo viendo a las dos mujeres que querían saber la verdad

 **Miia:** Darin ¿Qué está pasando? Primero apareció electricidad en tus manos, luego fuego y ahora estamos en casa como si fuera por arte de magia- dijo sin entender nada mientras el peli rosa sonreía levemente

 **Natsu:** La verdad es que acertaste Miia, la magia que use fue la del rayo para romper las cámaras, cuando golpeé a esos idiotas usé mi magia de dragón de fuego, y para volver a casa usé magia de tele transportación- dijo dejando asombradas a las chicas

 **Miia:** ¡Eso es increíble Darin, no sabía que podías hacer esas cosas!- dijo muy emocionada y con estrellitas en sus ojos

 **Natsu:** jejeje, eso no es nada Miia-chan, de donde yo vengo también hay personas que pueden hacer lo que yo hice

 **Smith:** Un momento Darin-kun, "¿Cómo está eso del lugar del que vienes?"- dijo con mucha curiosidad- tienes mucho que explicarnos- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba sus piernas

 **Natsu:** Y eso haré señorita Smith. Primero de todo, yo vengo del reino de Fiore uno de los reinos de Earthland- dijo provocando que la pelinegra se levantara el sillón con molestia

 **Smith:** ¡ ¿A QUIEN TRATAS DE ENGAÑAR CON TUS CUENTOS DE HADAS, DRAGNEEL?! ¡ ESE REINO DE FIORE Y EARTH COMO SE LLAMEN NO EXISTEN!- Gritó molesta mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón

 **Natsu:** De hecho, si existen, pero no en este mundo- dijo dejando en silencio a las chicas que le escuchaban atentamente- sé que puede parecer una locura, pero es cierto, Earthland y Fiore son de otra dimensión al igual que yo

La pelinegra no estaba muy contenta con esa respuesta, pensando que el peli rosa le estaba tomando el pelo y engañando a Miia

 **Smith:** Muy gracioso Dragneel, casi te creo, pero es hora de que digas la verdad- dijo viendo directamente a los ojos al peli rosa, para ver la seriedad con la que la miraba y darse cuenta de que no mentía- ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO! ¡ ¿Cómo VA A SER VERDAD?!- Grito un poco alterada

 **Natsu:** Todo lo que he dicho es cierto, yo no soy de este mundo. Soy Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de fuego y ex-mago del reino de Fiore

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, intentaré con el tercero cuanto antes, pero no os preocupéis por las demás historias que no las he dejado de lado, por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: El pasado de Darin

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE, VALLA MARATÓN QUE ESTOY HACIENDO CON ESTA HISTORIA, espero que os guste este capítulo y no os preocupéis que intentaré traer el próximo lo antes posible, así que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 3: El pasado de Darin**

Dudas, preguntas y silencio incómodo. Eso era lo que había en la casa del Dragneel, mientras las chicas seguían intranquilas ante las respuestas del peli rosa

 **Smith:** ¿Un dragón slayer, que se supone que es eso?- dijo sin dejar de mirar al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Un dragon slayer es un mago entrenado para matar y hacer frente a los dragones- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Miia:** ¡¿Eres un cazador de dragones?!- dijo muy sorprendida mientras el peli rosa asentía, pero antes de que dijera algo la coordinadora la interrumpe

 **Smith:** ¡Por favor Miia! ¿Cómo va a ser un mago?, digo, los dragones no existen y los magos no manipulan los elementos de esa forma ni pueden tele transportarse….- dijo dudando cada vez más de sus palabras

 **Natsu:** Todo lo que acabo de contar es cierto, señorita Smith, ustedes fueron testigos de uno de mis ataques en el Love hotel- dijo mientras las chicas recordaban lo ocurrido

 **Smith:** Un momento ¿te refieres al momento que cubriste tu puño de fuego?- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía

 **Natsu:** Exacto- dijo prendiendo su puño en fuego- esta es la magia que mi padre Igneel me enseño- dijo con orgullo asombrando a las chicas de que no se estuviese quemando- y esta- dijo prendiendo su otro puño en rayos asombrando aún más a las chicas- es una magia que aprendí gracias a un amigo mío- dijo sonriendo como él sabe

 **Miia:** ¡Es increíble Darin! ¡No puedo creer que hagas ese tipo de magia!- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos, haciendo sonreír levemente al peli rosa

 **Smith:** Esto… es… increíble- dijo la coordinadora con la boca abierta al ver al peli rosa usar dos elementos

 **Miia:** ¡Dime Darin! ¡¿Puedes hacer más cosas mágicas?!- dijo emocionada la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Bueno, mis magias principales son la de dragon slayer de fuego y rayo, junto a la tele transportación, aunque también puedo transformarme- dijo dejando sin palabras a las chicas

 **Smith:** ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡NO VOY A SEGUIR TOLERANDO MÁS MENTIRAS DRAGNEEL!-dijo cansada de lo que decía el Dragneel- ¡CREES QUE ME VAS A ENGAÑAR CON ESO DE QUE VIENES DE UN MUNDO MÁGICO, SIMPLEMENTE ES UNA TONTERÍA!-Dijo la pelinegra muy molesta

 **Natsu:** No tengo motivo para mentir Señorita Smith, yo vengo de otra dimensión- dijo sinceramente aunque la pelinegra no se lo creía

 **Smith:** ¡Pues tendrás que mostrarme algo más que tu fuego y electricidad! ¡Seguro que es uno de esos trucos de magia de la televisión!- dijo pensando que todo era un truco

 **Natsu:** Muy bien, pues entonces- dijo para ser cubierto de un brillo rojizo, para posteriormente liberar un leve destello blanco, dejando completamente en shock a las chicas al ver delante de ellas no a Natsu, sino a la señorita Smith- ¿Qué le ha parecido mi prueba Señorita Smith?- dijo con el mismo voz que la pelinegra

 **Smith:** ¡Pe… pe… pee… peee…. pero….!- dijo intentando articular palabra alguna pero era imposible

 **Miia:** ¡¿Hay dos…Señoritas Smith?!- dijo incrédula la lamia mirando a las dos pelinegras

 **Natsu:** jejeje, creo que esto ha sido demasiado- dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso para volver a su estado normal- será mejor que os traiga algo – dijo levantándose del sillón

 **Smith:** Un café para calmarme- dijo la peli negra incrédula

 **Miia:** Y yo un té de hierbas- dijo en el mismo estado

 **Natsu:** Marchando- dijo con una sonrisa mientras encendía un fuego

 **Miia:** Darin ¿por qué has…?¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!- Dijo para posteriormente quedarse boquiabierta al ver al peli rosa comiéndose las llamas como si fueran espaguetis al igual que la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** Estaba muy bueno, lo necesitaba para recuperar algunas fuerzas- dijo mientras preparaba los pedidos

 **Smith:** Co… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Te acabas de comer el fuego de la chimenea!- dijo incrédula la pelinegra al ver aquella escena

 **Natsu:** Es la habilidad que tenemos los dragon slayer, podemos alimentarnos de nuestro elemento a menos que sea proveniente de nuestro interior- dijo el peli rosa entregando sus pedidos

 **Smith:** ¿Qué quieres decir de vuestro interior?- dijo confundida mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- ¡Dios mío! ¡Está buenísimo!- dijo dándole otro sorbo al café

 **Natsu:** Gracias, y en cuanto a su pregunta, lo que quise decir es que cuando usamos nuestro elemento, es decir, ya sea un puño de fuego o un rugido de dragón, yo no podría volver a comerme ese fuego ya que sería como tóxico para mí- dijo mientras las chicas comprendían

Después de esa explicación, apareció un silencio algo incómodo intentando procesar toda la información del día de hoy

 **Smith:** Natsu… Umm… ¿podrías hablarnos más sobre tu mundo, de dónde vienes y cómo es?- pregunto con curiosidad la coordinadora, mientras la lamia también quería saber más sobre el mundo del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Está bien, será una historia un poco larga ¿están seguras de que quieren oírla?- dijo mientras las dos jóvenes asentían con la cabeza- Bien, será mejor empezar desde el principio, como sabrán, vengo de un mundo donde existe la magia y los magos, llamado Earthland. En mi mundo existe varios reinos con un rey como gobernador, yo pertenezco al reino de Fiore, y obviamente, sus diferentes ciudades de interés, Crocus, la capital de Fiore, Hargeon, Oak, el pueblo del sol, Onibus, entre muchos otros- dijo mientras las chicas escuchaban atentamente

 **Miia:** ¿Y tú de cuál vienes Darin?- dijo muy emocionada la peli roja

Esa pregunta hizo que el peli rosa se pusiera algo serio y apretara los puños, cosa que fue notada por las chicas

 **Natsu:** Magnolia…. Esa era mi cuidad- dijo intentando contener su ira

 **Smith:** Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo funciona la magia en tu mundo?-dijo la peli negra cambiando de tema

 **Natsu:** Verás en mi mundo todas las personas tienen un contenedor mágico, sin embargo solo el 10% de la población mundial puede usar la magia, y esos son los magos- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas de que tan poca gente fuera maga

 **Miia:** ¿Qué quisiste decir con contenedor mágico Darin?- dijo confundida la Lamia

 **Natsu:** Un contenedor mágico es un lugar donde se almacena la magia en el interior del cuerpo de un mago, es lo que nos permite almacenar y utilizar la magia. Este contenedor puede hacerse mayor con un buen entrenamiento. En algunos casos, puede desarrollarse un segundo contenedor de magia para que el primero no se sobre cargue demasiado- dijo mientras las chicas atendían

 **Smith:** Entiendo, ¿pero qué tipos de magia hay? no creo que eso que nos has mostrado sea todo ¿verdad?- dijo muy interesada en el tema

 **Natsu:** Para nada, hay muchos otros tipos de magia aparte de la dragon slayer y la tele transportación, puede haber magia de transformación mucho más complejas que la mía- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- magias para invocar o guardar cosas como armas magia celestial…

 **Smith:** ¿Magia celestial?- dijo confundida

 **Natsu:** Si, esa magia te permite invocar a espíritus como los doce del zodiaco o usarla para el combate- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Miia:** ¡¿Los espíritus del zodiaco son reales?!- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

 **Natsu:** Si, de hecho yo los conocí a todos- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Smith:** ¿Y cómo usáis la magia aparte de para combatir?- dijo la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** Bueno, digamos que la magia es como la tecnología de este mundo, se usa para construcciones, ventilación, incluso para comunicarse desde distancia- dijo asombrando a las chicas nuevamente

 **Smith:** ¿Y cuál es el papel de los magos en vuestra sociedad?- dijo muy curiosa la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** Bueno, los magos solemos ser parte de gremios, dirigidos por un maestro encargado del bienestar de este y de que sus magos se comporten sin causar daños y que cumplan correctamente los trabajos- dijo mientras las chicas lo miraban con admiración- esos gremios eran controlados a su vez por el consejo mágico, cuya decisión afectaba al futuro de los gremios, sin embargo, existen gremios que actúan de forma ilegal en las sombras, esos son los gremios oscuros- dijo poniendo un poco nerviosas a las chicas

 **Miia:** Darin tu… ¿tú te enfrentaste a algún gremio oscuro?- dijo con preocupación

 **Natsu:** ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y también a ladrones y monstruos que daban problemas a los pueblos!- dijo con una sonrisa determinada y algo infantil

 **Smith:** ¡¿Pero porque?! ¡¿Acaso el consejo os obliga?!- Dijo preocupada mientras el peli rosa negaba

 **Natsu:** Ese es el trabajo de un gremio, veréis en cada gremio hay un tablón de trabajos, y según el rango que tengas puedes ir a un trabajo o a otro- dijo el peli rosa sonriente

El peli rosa entonces les explico los diferentes rangos de los magos, los dioses de Ishgard y los magos santos y también las diferentes aventuras que él había vivido en el pasado

 **Miia:** ¡Increíble! Pese a que tu vida fue arriesgada estuvo llena de muchas aventuras- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

 **Smith:** Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa y la lamia- si eres un mago tan fuerte _"y muy guapo"_ ¿Por qué estás en nuestra dimensión?- dijo mientras se formaba un silencio en la sala bastante incómodo, mientras el peli rosa recordaba el destierro y la traición de los que en pasado fueron sus "amigos"

 **Miia:** Darin… ¿estás bien?- dijo viendo la cara seria y la tensión que mostraba al apretar sus puños para estar a punto de incendiarlos mientras liberaba pequeños rayos

La lamia sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, pues siempre lo había visto como alguien increíblemente alegre capaz de contagiar su risa incluso al alma más triste de todas

 **Natsu:** Tranquila… estoy bien- dijo logrando calmarse un poco para no destrozar su casa y poner en peligro a las chicas

 **Miia:** Darin por favor no me mientas, sé que algo te ha pasado- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la del peli rosa el cuál la miro con sorpresa- por favor confía en mí- dijo acercando lentamente su rostro al del azabache, para posteriormente sentir un jalón en su oreja de la coordinadora que parecía… ¿celosa?

 **Smith:** Miia compórtate, recuerda las normas- dijo mientras esta maldecía a la estúpida ley de prohibición

 **Natsu:** Está bien, será bastante largo pero….- dijo para posteriormente tener a una molesta Sumike delante de su cara

 **Smith:** ¡Escucha bien Dragneel! ¡Estoy confiando plenamente en tí! ¡Así que déjate de tanto secretismo ¿entendido?!- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía algo nervioso

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo, de hecho está relacionado con lo que me preguntó en el Love hotel, lo de si era una interespecie - dijo confundiendo a las chicas- verá, mi Ex-gremio fue atacado por uno de los gremios oscuros más poderosos, Tátaros, un gremio conformado por los demonios de Zeref- dijo sorprendiendo a las féminas que fueron informadas por el peli rosa de quién era ese mago oscuro- yo fui capturado al principio, pero logre escapar para poder salvar a otros miembros que estaban encerrados y ahí empezó la batalla, yo logré vencer algunos demonios hasta que llegó donde estaba el maestro del gremio, el cuál pude derrotar gracias a un ex –compañero de equipo, mientras mi padre el rey dragon de fuego se enfrentó a Acnologia- dijo muy molesto al recordar a esa alimaña- en ese momento, Zeref apareció y acabó con el supuesto maestro del gremio, para posteriormente abrir algo que nunca se tuvo que abrir- dijo muy molesto y furioso con ese idiota

 **Smith:** ¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca tuvo que abrirse?- dijo confundida mientras el peli rosa suspiraba

 **Natsu:** Veras señorita Smith, yo morí en mi mundo hace 400 años- dijo dejando sin palabras a las chicas- la razón de que esté vivo es por gracias al idiota de mi hermano Zeref cuando usó su magia para detener el tumor y convertirme en…. Esto- dijo mirándose las manos

 **Miia:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo confundida la peli roja recibiendo una mirada seria pero triste del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Para poder curarme del tumor y poder sobrevivir, Zeref me convirtió en un demonio, más precisamente, su demonio más poderoso, E.N.D, Etherias Natsu Dragneel- dijo dejando sin palabras a las chicas- después de eso el me dejó al lado de Igneel, el cuál sello mis memorias en un libro, para posteriormente enseñarme su magia de dragon slayer para poder enfrentarme a Acnologia en el futuro, al cual fui llevado junto a otros Dragon slayer a través de eclipse, un portal que te permite viajar en el tiempo, y todos ellos con el fin de buscar a nuestros padres dragones- dijo dejando muy sorprendidas a las chicas

 **Smith:** ¿Y qué paso después de la pelea con tártaros?- dijo muy intrigada

 **Natsu:** Cando el libro se abrió recupere mis memorias, pero por alguna casualidad del destino, había una lácrima grabándolo todo, incluido cuando ese idiota EMOtivo de Zeref dijo a los cuatro vientos quien era realmente antes de largarse, y fue entonces cuando ocurrió- dijo intentando no explotar de rabia- fue cuando vi a Acnologia asesinar a mi padre- dijo mientras las chicas se tapaban la boca del horror

 **Darin:** Da- Darin….- dijo muy preocupada por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Después de eso libere una gran cantidad de poder, que logró hacer huir a Acnologia, cuando de repente aquel que consideraba mi mejor amigo intento matarte cuando supo que era un demonio- dijo dejando más sorprendidas a las chicas- luche contra él intentando detenerle, pero no me dejo otra opción que ponerme serio y dejarle inconsciente con algunas heridas serias- dijo el peli rosa mientras contaba como los miembros de su gremio intentaron atacarle siendo detenidos por Makarov, el cuál por obligación del gremio se vio obligado a expulsar al peli rosa antes de que sufriera un linchamiento

Cae decir que el pobre se tuvo que ir a su casa, donde fue despedido por Makarov y Laxus, el cual logró recuperar la consciencia, y llevarse sus cosas de valor, que no eran muchas, antes de que destruyeran su casa

 **Smith:** ¡QUE SER TAN DESGRACIADO! ¡ ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO A SU PROPIO HERMANO?!- Dijo muy cabreada la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** Por su magia- dijo confundiendo a las féminas- el muy estúpido para poder devolverme a la vida, aprendió una magia oscura que lo volvió inmortal- dijo sorprendiendo a las féminas nuevamente- y para poder morir y así _"pagar"_ sus errores, me convirtió en un demonio para poder matarle- dijo de brazos cruzados el peli rosa con una mirada bastante seria

 **Smith:** De todas formas, me parece estúpido que te hayan rechazado por lo que eres- dijo muy molesta la coordinadora

Entonces la lamia empezó a llorar llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Miia:** Da-Darin yo…. Yo no sabía que habías pasado por cosas tan duras- dijo llorando más que en un funeral

 **Natsu:** Cálmate Miia-chan, eso ya es cosa del pasado, lo que importa es que he empezado una nueva vida y que te tengo a mi lado- dijo asombrando a la peli roja mientras se sonrojaba levemente y abrazaba al peli rosa- ¡AAAHH! ¡QUE DUELE!

 **Miia:** Ah Darin, siempre tan dulce- dijo mientras el peli rosa se asfixiaba entre las tetas de la lamia

 **Smith:** Miia, él no puede respirar- dijo la coordinadora haciendo que la lamia se dé cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

 **Miia:** Da- ¡DARIN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!- Dijo mientras el peli rosa recuperaba el aliento

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado, además me curo rápido gracias a mi sangre de dragon- dijo con una leve sonrisa a la avergonzada lamia

 **Smith:** Natsu…- dijo la coordinadora con algo de seriedad y algo sonrojada- quiero que sepas que tendrás mi apoyo a partir de ahora y que puedes confiar en mí- dijo provocando los celos de la Lamia

 **Miia:** También puedes contar conmigo Darin, yo siempre te daré mi apoyo- dijo abrazando amorosamente al peli rosa provocando los celos de la coordinadora

 **Smith:** Sé que os queréis mucho y todo eso pero… ¡SEPARAOS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- Dijo mientras la Lamia se separaba de mala gana del peli rosa, el cual tampoco le hizo mucha gracia

 **Natsu:** Bueno, ya que estamos, os mostrare mi campo de entrenamiento- dijo asombrando a las chicas

 **Smith:** ¡¿Tienes un campo de entrenamiento?!- dijo incrédula la coordinadora

 **Miia:** Darin, ¿Dónde está ese campo de entrenamiento?- dijo la lamia igual de impresionada que la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** Pues está justo debajo nuestra- dijo confundiendo a las chicas- será mejor que se lo muestre- dijo acercándose a la pared de la casa, confundiendo a las chicas, para posteriormente poner su mano en esta, provocando que una luz verdosa apareciera para posteriormente revelar una puerta de madera oscura, asombrando a las chicas mientras el peli rosa la abría mostrando unas escaleras hacia abajo- vamos venid- dijo animándolas con una sonrisa

Las chicas dudosamente, siguieron al peli rosa, el cual caminaba con calma, para posteriormente el trio apareciera en un lugar por decirlo de alguna forma, imposible

El grupo se encontraba en una zona forestal, con unas cuantas praderas y un lago con pequeños animales al lado

 **Natsu:** Bienvenidas a mi campo de entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa mientras las chicas no salían de su asombro

 **Miia:** ¡Es increíble Darin! ¡Este lugar es hermoso!- dijo asombrada viendo el lugar

 **Smith:** Pe… pero ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!- Dijo la coordinadora incapaz de creerse lo que veía

 **Natsu:** Todo esto es gracias a las runas mágicas, gracias a ella pude convertir un simple desván en un lugar amplio, el cuál puedo alterar como quiera para diferentes entrenamientos- dijo mientras las chicas admiraban el lugar- bueno, ¿quieren ver mis armas?- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Miia:** Darin ¿tú tienes armas?- dijo asustada la lamia

 **Smith:** ¿Sabes que es ilegal tener armas de fuego sin licencia? podrías ir a prisión- dijo seriamente la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** ¿Armas de fuego?, ese no es mi estilo Sra. Smith, es cierto que en mi mundo hay armas que lanzan proyectiles muy parecidas a las de este mundo, pero mi estilo es este- dijo mostrando diferentes armas, desde espadas japonesas y armas de ese país hasta armas occidentales como las espadas y hachas vikingas

Las chicas se asombraron ante el arsenal que tenía el peli rosa en su habitación secreta

 **Smith:** Increíble…- dijo la coordinadora viendo las armas

 **Natsu:** Yo al principio no entendí porque el pervertido de Gilrdats quería enseñarme a usar armas, ya que mi estilo de pelea es con los puños, pero luego vi que podría serme útil- dijo mientras las chicas miraban más de cerca las armas

 **Miia:** Darin… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo la lamia viendo una enorme hacha de guerra que medía al menos tres metros de largo

El peli rosa con una sonrisa se acercó al arma, para posteriormente cogerla con una sola mano, asombrando a las chicas por la fuerza que tenía el peli rosa slayer, mientras el peli rosa les pedía a las chicas que se apartaran

Entonces el peli rosa chasqueó los dedos, para posteriormente unos muñecos de paja salieran en el campo de batalla. Curiosamente uno tenía el pelo negro y el otro de pelo rojo escarlata

El peli rosa sin esfuerzo, cortó los muñecos a gran velocidad con una sola mano, para posteriormente volver a cortarlos en varias rodajas antes de colocarse su hacha en su espalda, mientras los muñecos se caían en miles de pedazos

No hace falta decir que las chicas se sonrojaron, y que Miia se lanzó a por el peli rosa para darle un abrazo mortal, por suerte la coordinadora la apartó de un tirón en la oreja

 **Smith:** Miia, vuelve hacerlo y te deportaré de vuelta-amenazó la celosa pelinegra a la lamia que se hizo enana- ¿estás bien Natsu?- dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía y se empezaba a curar, asombrando a las chicas

 **Natsu:** Ventajas de ser un dragon slayer- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a las chicas

 **Smith:** Una habilidad bastante útil la verdad _"Sobre todo para ti, que no dejas de recibir golpes"_ \- Pensó lo último con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

 **Natsu:** Bueno, será mejor que os muestre mi verdadera forma- dijo confundiendo a las chicas

 **Smith:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo con una ceja alzada mirando al peli rosa al igual que la Lamia que no entendía a qué se refería el peli rosa con eso de verdadera forma

 **Natsu:** Este no es mi verdadero aspecto, Sra. Smith, esta apariencia es solo para no asustar a la gente, esta es mi verdadera apariencia- dijo mientras un brillo aparecía en su cuerpo, para posteriormente mostrar al slayer de una forma muy diferente

Antes Natsu era alto, medía 1, 80 de altura, pero ahora medía 2, 10 metros, y no solo eso, tenía un pelo rojo sangre largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda con dos mechones largos a cada lado de su cara, sus orejas se alargaron pareciéndose a las de un elfo pero con escamas rojas como sus pelo, tenía una cola de dragón larga con pinchos negros en la parte superior, mientras las zonas sin escamas eran de color marrón oscuro, sus manos se volvieron escamosas con pinchos en sus nudillos, y sus uñas en garras de águila de color negro y sus pies se parecen a los de un velociraptor con una enorme garra levantada en su pulgar, y en su cabeza tenía dos cuernos curvos hacia arriba ( **Autor:** no os preocupéis que lo voy a dibujar para que sea más claro y lo subiré en mi pagina de devianart) sus colmillos se alargaron y sus ojos se volvieron dorados con la pupila rasgada

 **Natsu:** Aquí está este soy yo, un híbrido mitad demonio, mitad dragón, espero que no os asuste mi nuevo aspecto- dijo algo preocupado por cómo sería la reacción de las chicas al ver su verdadera apariencia

 **Continuará**


	4. Capítulo 4: Nueva especie

**Hola a todos aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, siento mucho que sea tan corto pero es que no sabía como alargarlo más, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Nueva especie: Dragón infernal**

Las chicas estaban flipando no, lo siguiente si era posible al ver al peli rosa con su nueva apariencia, mientras había un silencio incómodo en la sala

Miia no dejaba de mirar al peli rosa con un enorme sonrojo y una cara embobada mientras tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara, al igual que la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** Miia-chan, Sra. Smith ¿están bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver que las chicas no decían nada

La lamia sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras veía al peli rosa… ¿en bañador en la playa y montado a caballo mientras la brisa movía su pelo?

 **Natsu:** Mi querida Julieta, escapémonos a un lugar lejano donde nunca nos puedan encontrar- dijo el peli rosa imaginario desde el caballo

Entonces la lamia cayó de golpe al suelo, alertando al peli rosa y a la coordinadora la cual también estaba metida en sus pensamientos

 **Natsu:** ¡ ¿MIIA-CHAN?!- dijo muy alterado al ver a la peli roja semi inconsciente en el suelo

 **Miia:** Claro que si mi Romeo…- dijo delirante en el suelo con una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras el peli rosa no entendía nada

 **Smith:** _"Menos mal que Miia-chan se ha quedado inconsciente antes que yo, sino estaría en la misma situación"_ \- pensó recordando su fantasía donde el peli rosa iba con traje de gala y le ofrecía una cita a la pelinegra, la cual ahora mismo intentaba detener una hemorragia nasal

Después de ese extraño incidente y esperar a que la Lamia se recuperara, el ahora peli rojo slayer decidió seguir con la conversación mientras la coordinadora lo revisaba a fondo

 **Smith:** Increíble, es de verdad- dijo tocando las escamas del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Claro que lo es Sra. Smith- dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa sonrojando a las féminas- pero eso no es todo- dijo apartándose de las chicas

 **Miia:** ¿Qué quieres decir Darin? ¿Hay más cosas por ver?- dijo sorprendida la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Cuando me convertí en un híbrido también adquirí otra habilidad- dijo mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un rojo sangre- ¿queréis ver a un dragón?- dijo confundiendo a las chicas por la pregunta

El fuego se volvió un enorme torrente de llamas que cubrieron al peli rosa, pudiéndose ver solamente su silueta la cual empezaba a cambiar, su cuerpo se hacía más grande, por no decir gigantesco

Las chicas estaban confusas ante lo que pasaba, pero esa confusión se volvió en un susto enorme, cuando delante de ellas estaba un monstruoso dragón de coloración oscura y rojo sangre (Su aspecto es parecido al del Nergigante de Monster Hunter World, de todas formas lo dibujaré) mirándolas fijamente con unos ojos rojos como la sangre más fresca

 **Natsu: Esta es una de las habilidades que herede al volverme un híbrido, puedo convertirme en un dragón a voluntad-** Dijo con una voz profunda que hacía eco en el campo de entrenamiento mientras alzaba el vuelo, mostrando una gran velocidad y agilidad pese a su tamaño- **A parte de aumentar la fuerza de mis ataques-** Dijo para posteriormente lanzar un rugido de dragón de fuego y rayos, creando una enorme explosión a la distancia

 **Smith:** Es… impresionante, podrías destruir el país entero si quisieras- dijo totalmente boquiabierta mientras miraba al dragón frente a ella

 **Miia:** ¡Increíble Darin! ¡ Eres un dragón!- dijo totalmente fascinada al ver la forma bestial del peli rosa

 **Natsu: Gracias Miia-chan-** Dijo para posteriormente volver a su forma de híbrido- lo malo es que ocupo demasiado espacio y provocaría daños sin quererlo- dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía

 **Smith:** Será mejor que me tome otro café- dijo intentando calmarse por lo vivido el día de hoy

 **Natsu:** Muy bien- dijo mientras el trío salía del campo de entrenamiento y volvían al salón principal

Pasaron unos minutos nuevamente para que la coordinadora volviese a hablar

 **Smith:** Bueno- dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza- ¿Cómo es que….? ¿Te convertiste en un híbrido?- dijo mientras el peli rosa se ponía serio

 **Miia:** Es verdad, yo también tengo curiosidad- dijo la lamia

 **Natsu:** Verás esto ocurrió hace unos años, antes de instalarme de forma definitiva en este mundo- dijo mientras tomaba asiento- uno de mis contactos me informó de la presencia de Zeref y fui a por el para acabar con su reinado de terror- dijo mientras las chicas atendían

 **Miia:** ¿Y qué paso?- dijo muy interesada

 **Natsu:** Fue una gran pelea la verdad, ambos peleamos durante una semana sin parar, incluso pensé que moriría, pero logré sacar fuerzas y poder derrotarle, el verdadero peligro fue Acnologia- dijo mientras las chicas se ponían algo tensas- luché con todo mi poder, pero ese monstruo era demasiado poderoso y me dio una paliza tremenda- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- en ese momento pensé que moriría la verdad, pero entonces Igneel apareció dentro de mi mente y me propuso un trato- dijo seriamente

 **Smith:** Un momento, un momento, ¿no se suponía que Igneel murió?- dijo mientras la lamia lo miraba con confusión

 **Natsu:** Y es cierto, pero al parecer dejo bastante magia dentro de mí para poder hablar con él una última vez- dijo sonriendo con tristeza mientras la coordinadora se asombraba de que la magia pudiera hacer eso- entonces hay me propuso el trato de unir mis poderes de Dragon Slayer con mi poder de demonio a cambio de mi humanidad- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas nuevamente- aunque no me importó la verdad, después de todo yo ya era un demonio para muchos- dijo mientras las chicas le miraban con tristeza- yo acepte y entonces adquirí el poder necesario para acabar con ese desgraciado para siempre y terminar todos los asuntos pendientes en Earthland- dijo seriamente

 **Smith:** Y dime, ¿No puedes volver a ser humano?- dijo curiosa

 **Natsu:** No, esto es permanente, Igneel me lo dijo antes de transformarme- dijo mirándose para luego sonreír- ¿pero sabéis que? No me arrepiento de haber perdido mi humanidad, ahora soy feliz en este mundo donde he podido empezar de cero, donde pude conocerte Miia-chan- dijo sonriendo como él sabe hacerlo

Eso provocó que la lamia le diera uno de sus típicos abrazos con la cola

 **Miia:** Darin, estoy muy feliz de que quisieras quedarte conmigo- dijo mientras el peli rosa se asfixiaba

 **Smith:** Miia…. Él no puede respirar

 **Miia:** ¿Eh?- dijo para mirar al peli rosa casi inconsciente ¡¿EH?! ¡DARIINN!-gritó muy alterada

 **Natsu:** _"Creo… que tendría que haberme quedado con el pervertido y el viejo"_ -pensó mientras era zarandeado por la lamia

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el peli rojo híbrido se había recuperado del abrazo de la lamia

 **Smith:** Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, con la que liaste en el hotel esos dos podrían ponernos una denuncia- dijo la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** Si quiere puedo llamar a un amigo, su magia le permite borrar la memoria de la gente- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Smith:** ¿Acaso hay más personas de tu mundo aquí?- dijo impresionada la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** No, pero puedo volver a mi dimensión y avisarle- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Miia:** ¿Estás seguro Darin?, no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo con preocupación

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, él sabe lo que soy y pese a eso me apoyo bastante al igual que el viejo y mis amigos de mi dimensión- Dijo el peli rojo sin quitar su sonrisa haciendo sonreír a la lamia

 **Smith:** Bueno, si puedes hacer eso, mejor para mí, así tendré menos trabajo que hacer- dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras Natsu y Miia lo miraban raro

 **Natsu/Miia:** _"¿Y desde cuando usted trabaja de verdad?"_ \- pensaron al unísono con gotones en su cabeza

Tal y como dijo el peli rojo Slayer, trajo su amigo, Doranbolt para poder borrar los recuerdos de esos imbéciles, donde el peli rojo le dio las gracias antes de volver a su dimensión

Ya de noche, el slayer se encontraba tumbado en su cama con un semblante algo serio cuando entonces percibió el olor de la lamia

 **Natsu:** Entra Miia-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a la lamia que entro con algo de timidez

 **Miia:** Co...¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?- dijo impresionada mientras llevaba puesto su pijama

 **Natsu:** Hueles a manzanilla, y cuando detecte tu olor detrás de la puerta supe que estabas ahí- dijo sonrojando un poco a la peli roja- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó para saber el motivo de la visita

 **Miia:** Es que estaba preocupada por ti

 **Natsu:** ¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

 **Miia:** Desde que nos contaste tu pasado, te veías muy molesto, sobre todo en ciertos temas, y pensé que a lo mejor querrías compañía esta noche- dijo la peli roja algo apenada, haciendo sonreír al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, me encuentro bien- dijo llamando a la peli roja para que se sentara a su lado- lo que me paso quedó en el pasado, aunque es difícil recordar esos momentos- dijo con tristeza y decepción

 **Miia:** Dolió mucho el ser rechazado por tus amigos por lo que eras realmente ¿cierto?- dijo la lamia mientras el peli rojo asentía con la cabeza, para posteriormente abrazarle de forma cariñosa- a mí no me importa lo que seas realmente Darin, tu eres persona más importante de mi vida y a la que más quiero- dijo haciendo sentir mucho mejor al Slayer

 **Natsu:** Muchas gracias Miia-chan… ¿sabes?, cuando llegaste a casa el primer día tenía bastante miedo, puede que tanto como tú- dijo asombrando a la Lamia- miedo a ser rechazado nuevamente, pero agradezco que no fuese así y que te volvieras en lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo latir rápidamente el corazón de la Lamia

 **Miia:** Yo nunca te tendría miedo, mi Darin- dijo dándole un abrazo cálido al peli rosa- por cierto ¿hay más amigos tuyos en esta dimensión?- dijo con curiosidad

 **Natsu:** No, es cierto que pueden venir si quieren pero ellos ya tienen sus vidas en su mundo- dijo mientras la Lamia asentía- será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana tengo cosas que hacer, pero si quieres, pero si quieres puedo presentártelos un día de estos- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Miia:** Me encantaría Darin- dijo para posteriormente abrazar al peli rojo como un peluche, donde ambos cayeron ante los brazos de Morfeo para preparase para el siguiente día

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un Slayer y una harpía

**HOLA A TODOS, aquí os traigo esta historia que os está encantando, no sin antes deciros que en mi página de devianart (elperrosalvaje), tengo ya puesto el dibujo de Natsu en su forma híbrida que explique en los dos capítulos anteriores. Y con todo dicho os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5: Un Dragon Slayer y una harpía**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que el Slayer reveló su secreto a la lamia y a la coordinadora, donde está última se llevó al peli rojo para presentarlo a los directores de intercambio cultural, donde el peli rosa les contó su historia

Obviamente no le creyeron, hasta que este reveló su verdadera forma y sus habilidades mágicas

Los directores al escuchar la historia solo pudieron pensar que aquellos que lo abandonaron simplemente eran unos ignorantes, por lo que catalogaron al Slayer como nueva especie, al no haber registro alguno, recibiendo un permiso especial para ir por la ciudad sin compañía

El Slayer le dio un gran abrazo a la coordinadora en señal de agradecimiento, la cual se puso como un tomate, mientras sus compañeras de trabajo la miraban con envidia, después de sufrir un derrame nasal y una situación imaginaria con el peli rojo híbrido, incluida una de las directoras del intercambio cultural, que no paraba de comérselo con la mirada, lo que puso muy molesta a la azabache que no dudó en aferrarse a su brazo, para sorpresa del peli rojo

Era un día como cualquier otro en Tokio, Miia y Natsu en su forma humana estaban en la terraza del segundo piso tendiendo la ropa ya limpia, mientras la Lamia tarareaba felizmente una canción

 **Natsu:** Estás de muy buen humor hoy Miia-chan ¿pasó algo interesante?- preguntó mientras cargaba un canasto con ropa

 **Miia:** Pero ¡¿Qué cosas dices Darin?! ¡No te pases de listo!- dijo muy feliz dándole unas palmadas en su espalda-¡Adoro esa parte tuya!

 **Natsu:** ¡Ay, ay que duele! ¡Dueleee!- gritó el peli rosa que dejo de palmearlo mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente

 **Miia:** ¿Cómo no voy a estar de buen humor? ¡Ese día estuviste tan genial y valiente!- dijo mientras recordaba la paliza que le dio a esa panda de cretinos mientras aparecía una imagen del peli rosa más masculina

 **Natsu:** ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño a Miia-chan! ¡Es una promesa!- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la lamia

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Ese soy yo?!- dijo el peli rosa de verdad al verse a sí mismo en la imaginación de la peli roja, aunque también se preguntaba mentalmente como era eso posible

 **Miia:** De todas formas, la próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja- dijo mientras la guiñaba el ojo

 **Natsu:** Jajaja, claro que sí- dijo con una sonrisa- _"Mejor no le digo que esos dos están vivos de milagro, es cierto eso de que bicho malo nunca muere"_ \- pensó pensando todavía como es que habían sobrevivido

Una vez tendida la ropa, Miia entro nuevamente en el edificio seguida del peli rosa, sin notar que alguien lo estaba observando, esperando el momento justo para atacar

 **Natsu:** AAHHHHH- Gritó el peli rosa, provocando que la lamia fuera corriendo hacia donde estaba el Slayer para llevarse una gran sorpresa

La peli roja vio al Slayer inconsciente siendo sujetado por una chica con alas que la miró por unos instantes para posteriormente irse volando con el peli rosa mientras la lamia observaba el secuestro

 **Miia:** ¡DAAAARRRIIIN!- Gritó la pobre viendo como raptaban al peli rosa

 _Minutos más tarde…._

 **Natsu:** Uuugh… ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo mientras abría lentamente los ojos- Esto es… ¿el parque?- dijo viendo a su alrededor y ver la fuente del parque- ¿Cómo coño he…? ¡WHOAA!-Gritó al darse cuenta que estaba colgado de una rama que impedía su caída al suelo- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- dijo confuso sin comprender nada

 **¿?:** ¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste!- dijo una voz femenina que llamó la atención del peli rosa para ver a una joven… ¿volando?

 **Natsu:** ¿Q… quién eres?- preguntó mientras observaba a la chica

Se trataba de una joven que aparentaba entre 12 y 13 años, pelo azul y ojos anaranjados, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de esta joven era que tenía alas en vez de manos con un plumaje del mismo color que su pelo, y sus piernas parecían escamosas como las patas de un pájaro, con cuatro dedos con garras afiladas en sus pies

 **¿?:** ¡Soy Papi!- se presentó con una gran sonrisa- ¡Soy Papi la harpía! ¡Eso es lo que Papi es! ¡Una harpía!- dijo dejando confundido al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Eh? ¿Papi harpía Papi?- dijo sin entender nada

 **Papi:** Es Harpía la Papi ¿O era Papi la Papi?- dijo confusa olvidando su presentación anterior- espera ¿Parpy la Papi? ¿Papi Baba Papi?- dijo intentando recordar lo que había dicho, dejando confuso al Slayer híbrido

 **Natsu:** Oye, no es que quiera interrumpirte pero ¿Cómo es que he llegado aquí? ¿Y tu familia anfitriona? Es ilegal que andes sola- dijo el peli rosa

 **Papi:** Es por eso que te traje conmigo- señalo la harpía con una de sus plumas o dedos al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí?- dijo sorprendido- mierda, eso me pasa por no estar atento, para la próxima no bajare la guardia- dijo para posteriormente bajar de la rama dando una voltereta en el aire y caer de pie en el suelo

 **Papi:** ¡Guuuuuaaaauuu! ¡Eso fue asombroso debes de ser un ninja o algo así!- dijo la peli azul impresionada

 **Natsu:** Jajaja, que va, solamente entreno mucho- dijo rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado por el elogio de la harpía- por cierto ¿y tú familia anfitriona?- volvió a preguntarle a la harpía que miraba una furgoneta de helados- ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

 **Papi:** ¡¿Eso qué es?! ¡¿Comida?!- dijo ignorando al peli rosa al cuál agarró del brazo para llevarlo al furgón de los helados, pero cuando dio tres pasos, se detuvo y miró con confusión al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo el peli rosa mientras la harpía se separaba de él

 **Papi:** ¿Tú quién eres?- fue la pregunta de la harpía, sacándole un enorme gotón al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** _"Es una cabeza de chorlito"_ \- pensó el peli rosa por la poca memoria que tenía la chica

 _Minutos más tarde…_

 **Papi:** Había una persona que no me dejaba salir hasta que me aprendiera el acta de Recambio Interestelar- dijo sentada en un banco junto al peli rosa mientras miraba un cono de helado de vainilla que le compró el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Querrás decir "Programa de Intercambio Cultural"- Le corrigió el peli rosa mientras se comía su helado de sabor vainilla

 **Papi:** Pero esas cosas son muy difíciles de recordar, así que cuando la Terminator se distrajo, ¡Me escape volando!- confesó mientras jugaba con su helado

 **Natsu:** Querrás decir Coordinadora, No Terminator- corrigió para posteriormente darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la Harpía- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Te has escapado?!- dijo mientras la peli azul asentía- ¡Lo que hiciste está mal! ¡Muy mal!

 **Papi:** Descuida, descuida, ya me he escapado antes y la Terminator nunca se enoja… pero dijo que la próxima vez me desflorarían, ¿me pregunto qué significará eso?- dijo mientras le buscaba un significado a esa palabra

 **Natsu:** ¡Es deportar!- Aclaro el Dragneel sabiendo lo que quiso decir con "Desflorar"- ¡Estás en serios problemas!

 **Papi:** ¡¿En problemas…?!- dijo nerviosa, provocando que el helado se le cayera al suelo- ¡AAAHH! ¡No pude ni siquiera probarlo! ¡Es muy difícil cogerlo!- dijo mostrando sus pulgares para posteriormente empezar a llorar

 **Natsu:** _"No me extraña, con esas manos…"_ \- pensó sintiendo algo de lástima por la harpía- si quieres puedes comerte el mío, no tengo mucha hambre

 **Papi:** ¡¿De verdad?!- dijo la peli azul recuperada de la pérdida de su helado mientras el peli rosa asentía, para posteriormente, ponerse de rodillas delante del peli rosa- en ese caso ¡Buen provecho!- dijo para empezar a lamer el helado mientras el peli rosa lo sostenía

 **Natsu:** Oye, ¿podrías sostenerlo tú misma?- pregunto viendo a la harpía lamer el helado

 **Papi:** Peho podhia tiharho dhe nuevho ¡Ahsi qhe shoho shosthenho pho mhi! – dijo la harpía con el helado en su boca

La chica empezó a disfrutar de su helado de una forma "única", por decirlo de algún modo, dando gemidos de placer al disfrutar el helado, mientras el peli rosa se ponía algo nervioso

 **Natsu:** E-Esto luce algo….inapropiado- decía bastante nervioso para ver que algunas personas, en especial mujeres, lo miraban y murmuraban cosas como "¿Qué están haciendo?" "No mires" "Apuesto que es un pervertido"- lo que me faltaba, ahora todos piensan que soy un pervertido- suspiró mientras intentaba taparse la cara y no mirar a la harpía comer el helado de esa forma tan especial

 **Gilrdats:** ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Haces que me sienta muy orgulloso de ti!- dijo un peli naranja mago clase S imaginario junto a Makarov

 **Makarov:** ¡Por fin mi niño se hace mayor! ¡Ojalá tuviera una cámara para inmortalizar este momento!- dijo el anciano imaginario creado por el subconsciente del peli rosa Slayer de fuego

 **Natsu:** ¡Muy bien suficiente! ¡Se acabó el helado!- dijo mientras retiraba de golpe el helado de la boca de la harpía, quedando salpicada de restos del helado en su cara, pelo y cuerpo, como si hubiera sido rociada por cierta sustancia pegajosa… que no voy a decir, y que muchos saben que es ( **Autor:** ¡Y SI NO LO SABES PUES TE JO….!)

 **Papi:** Awww, quedé toda pegajosa- dijo mientras se tocaba los restos de helado y el Dragneel apartaba la mirada antes de que la situación se pusiera "Peligrosa"

 **Natsu:** Lo- lo mejor es que bañamos a un b-baño para que te limpies, por suerte hay uno en… ¡ ¿QUE COJONES ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- Gritó con fuerza al ver como la harpía se desnudaba y se metía en la fuente del parque en frente de todo el público

 **Papi:** ¡Me voy a bañar!- dijo sin vergüenza alguna de estar desnuda frente a todos- ¿Esto es un baño para pájaros?- preguntó con curiosidad

 **Natsu:** ¡NO, NO LO ES!- Dijo completamente rojo- ¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES DESNUDA EN LA FUENTE?!- Dijo muy alterado

 **Papi:** ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te bañas con la ropa puesta?- dijo mientras al slayer casi se le cae la mandíbula por ver como la harpía se burlaba de él

 **Natsu:** _"¿Esta cabeza de chorlito se está burlando de mí?"_ \- dijo mientras se le hinchaban las venas de la frente y se le alargaban los colmillos- ¡Oye! ¡Sal de ahí!- ordenó el peli rosa pero la harpía no le hizo caso

 **Papi:** ¡Se siente tan bien!- dijo mientras flotaba en la fuente- ¡No tenía ni idea de que había baños de pájaros en medio de la ciudad!- dijo mientras disfrutaba del agua mientras muchos espectadores, en especial hombres, observaban a la harpía flotando en la fuente sin importan que la miren desnuda

 **Natsu:** "¡Ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de actuar en la sociedad humana! ¡Incluso si es una niña, tiene que haber un límite para su estupidez!"- pensó el Slayer mientras pensaba en una forma de arreglar los problemas que estaba causando la harpía- tengo que pensar en una forma…- dijo para posteriormente ser agarrado por los pies con garras de la harpía que lo tiró al agua- …tenía que hablar- dijo para ser jalado por la peli azul

 **Miia:** ¡Deja de estar soñando despierto! ¡Vamos juega conmigo!- dijo mientras sostenía la cabeza del peli rosa dentro del agua

 **Natsu:** ¡Oye detente! ¡Que me ahogas!- dijo intentando librarse, para darse cuenta de que la harpía tenía mucha fuerza en sus garras

 **¿?:** ¡Os encontré!- dijo una voz que hizo que la harpía soltara al peli rosa, tratándose de Miia que se acercaba al lugar

 **Natsu:** ¿Miia-chan? ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?- preguntó el peli rosa que no se esperaba que la lamia los buscara por sí sola, pero luego se quedó mudo al ver la expresión de ira de la peli roja- _"_ … _Mierda, está muy cabreada"_

 **Miia:** ¡Tú, cerebro de pájaro! ¡Primero secuestras a mi Darin, ¿y ahora esto?!- dijo muy cabreada y ¿celosa?- ¡Qué envidia!

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Nani?!- dijo el peli rosa sorprendido de que la lamia solo estuviera celosa- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

 **Miia:** ¡Yo también quiero fugarme con mi Darin! ¡Te voy a matar!- amenazó la lamia a la harpía, preocupando al peli rosa de que ambas iniciaran una pelea

 **Natsu:** ¡Vosotras dos, ni se os ocurra…! ¡GAHHH!- Dijo siendo atrapado junto a la harpía por la cola de la lamia que apretaba con bastante fuerza

 **Miia:** ¡Niña mala! ¡Te herviré junto a tu enorme culo y haré una sopa!- dijo mientras aumentaba la presión de su agarre, y de paso le destrozaba varios huesos al peli rosa

 **Papi:** ¡¿A quién le dices "culo gordo" teniendo esas cosas tan grandes?!- dijo logrando librar una de sus piernas y darle un zarpazo a la camiseta de la lamia, exponiendo sus tetas, y para mala suerte del peli rosa, le acabó rajando la cara- ¡Vamos! ¡Te reto a que me digas eso de nuevo!- dijo desafiante la harpía a la Lamia

 **Natsu:** ¡DEJAD DE PELEAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡ESTOY BASTANTE DOLIDO GRACIAS A VOSOTRAS!- Intervino el peli rosa algo mosqueado hartó de la paliza que le estaban dando las chicas para que dejen de pelear- ¡NO PUEDEN TENER UNA PELEA DE GATAS EN MEDIO DE...! ¿Eh?... ¿nadie las está viendo?- dijo al ver que nadie las estaba mirando, sino miraban otra cosa- ¿Qué está pasando?

Los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, todo el mundo miraba a una niña de 10 años que se encontraba atrapada en las ramas de un árbol mientras llamaba a su madre pidiendo ayuda. Muchos de los presentes no sabían que hacer mientras otros presentes pedía que llamaran a los bomberos

 **Papi:** Esa niña ¿no pude bajar o es que no sabe volar?- dijo la harpía viendo como la chica se sujetaba al árbol

 **Miia:** ¿Eso no es peligroso? ¡Alguien tiene que rescatarla!- dijo preocupada por la seguridad de la niña

 **Natsu:** ¡Lo único peligroso es que estén desnudas! ¡Ponerse las ropas!- dijo mientras el peli rosa le entregaba su camisa a la Lamia y Papi se ponía sus ropas, para luego enfocarse en la niña que no dejaba de llorar- tenemos que hacer algo o esa niña saldrá herida- dijo seriamente el peli rosa

 **Miia:** ¿Por qué no te transformas o usas tu magia? Así salvarías a la niña- dijo la lamia en voz baja mientras el slayer negaba con la cabeza

 **Natsu:** No puedo, si lo hago crearía un gran alboroto, además, aún no estoy preparado para mostrarme tal y como soy al mundo- dijo bajando la mirada mientras la lamia entendía que su Darin aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para mostrarse como es realmente

 **Papi:** ¡Déjenselo a Papi! ¡Simplemente la bajare a picotazos!- dijo ya vestida y preparada para volar

 **Natsu:** ¡Espera detente!- dijo dispuesto a detener a la harpía para ver que al estar a unos centímetros del suelo cayó de cara hacia este- ¿eh?- dijo sin comprender que pasaba

 **Papi:** No puedo volar, mis alas están mojadas y pesan- dijo mientras el peli rosa y la lamia suspiraban por lo despistada que era la harpía

 **Miia:** ¡Déjamelo a mí Darin! ¡Yo me encargo!- dijo mientras usaba la camisa de Natsu para cubrir sus pechos- ¡Trepar árboles es la especialidad de las lamias!- dijo mientras trepaba el árbol a gran velocidad para asombro de los presentes- _"¡Muy bien! ¡Salvaré a la niña y le demostraré a Darin lo genial que puedo ser!"_ \- pensó mientras escalaba a gran velocidad el árbol, topándose con bastantes ramas en el camino- ¡Ow, ow! ¡Dios! ¡¿Cuántas ramas tiene este árbol?!... ¿eh? ¡¿Y la niña?! ¡Ow, ow! ¡Me he atascado!

 **¿?:** Mama, mama…- repetía la niña aferrada al árbol, esperando a que su madre viniera a rescatarla, cuando de repente escucha un crujir de las ramas a un lado suyo.

 **Miia: Te EnCoNtReE…..** \- Dijo la lamia, la cual tenía un aspecto aterrador por las ramas que tenía en su pelo y cara

 **¿?:** ¡EEEEEEEEKK!, ¡UN FANTASMA!- Dijo mientras se soltaba del árbol

Todos entraron en pánico al ver a la niña cayendo hacia el suelo, Miia utilizo su cola para intentar agarrarla pero no llegó a tiempo. Entonces la Harpía apareció y pudo atrapar a la niña, para alivio de los presentes, aunque fue temporal, ya que las plumas de la peli azul no se habían secado por lo que ambas empezaron a caer hacia el suelo, donde los presentes se preparaban para atraparlas cuando de repente una sombra apareció a gran velocidad agarrando a las jóvenes y así evitando una dolorosa caída

Los presentes incluida la lamia estaban sorprendidos ante lo que había pasado, para posteriormente ver a la Harpía y a la niña a unos metros del tumulto de gente sin ningún rasguño, mientras se preguntaban qué había pasado

 **Natsu:** ¿Estáis bien?- dijo el peli rosa que se puso al lado de la harpía y la niña mientras les sonreía

 **Papi:** ¿Tú me salvaste?- dijo mientras el peli rosa le sonreía

 **Natsu:** Bien hecho Papi- dijo alegrándola por ser felicitada mientras la lamia se acercaba al peli rosa

 **Miia:** Darin- dijo la peli roja acercándose al peli rosa- ¿fuiste tú verdad?- dijo mientras el peli rosa sonreía

 **Natsu:** Olvide que puedo volar muy rápido- dijo mientras miraban como las personas felicitaban a la harpía, provocando que la Lamia se deprimiera

 **Miia:** Ugh… yo también me esforcé en ayudar…- dijo llorando de forma cómica

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, yo soy testigo de tu esfuerzo- dijo sonriéndole, sacándole un sonrojo a la lamia mientras le quitaba los restos de hoja y ramas de los pelos

En ese instante, un policía montado en bicicleta llega al lugar para saber lo que había pasado en el lugar

 **Policía:** ¿Eh?, escuche que había una niña atrapada en un árbol del parque- dijo confundido mientras buscaba a la niña mientras la lamia lo reclamo por ser tan lento

 **Natsu:** _"Este tío tiene pinta de no servir para nada, hasta tiene cara de tonto"_ _ **-**_ pensó viendo detenidamente al agente- no se preocupe, la niña está a salvo gracias a esta chica- dijo acercándose a la harpía y acariciándole la cabeza, mientras la lamia se moría de celos

 **Policía:** ¿En serio?, buen trabajo señorita- dijo viendo a las chicas para darse cuenta de que eran interespecies- por cierto, ustedes son dos interespecies de intercambio ¿no? ¿Dónde están sus familias anfitrionas? – dijo mientras el peli rosa se ponía nervioso porque la harpía se había escapado

 **Miia:** To tengo a mi Darin- dijo poniéndose al lado del peli rosa

 **Papi:** Pues a mí me dijeron que me iban a desflorar- dijo sin entender el significado de esa palabra

 **Natsu:** ¡Es deportar!- corrigió el peli rosa- Significa que te echaran del país- le susurro el peli rosa a la harpía que se alarmó bastante

 **Policía:** Hmmm…. ¿No será que esa chica?- dijo mientras la harpía se escondía detrás del peli rosa, el cual se dio cuenta de que la joven no quería irse

 **Natsu:** Yo soy su anfitrión, Miia-chan y Papi están a mi cargo- dijo el peli rosa sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Miia:** Darin….- dijo la peli roja conmovida por ver como el peli rosa protegía a la harpía para que no fuera deportada

 **Policía:** Entonces, ¿podría mostrarme su identificación?- dijo arruinando el plan del peli rosa

 **Natsu/Miia/Papi:** _"Mierda"_ \- Fue lo que pensaron los tres a la vez

El oficial se quedó mirando al peli rosa que se ponía algo nervioso, estaba intentando pensar en un plan pero no se le ocurría nada, lo único que se le ocurría era noquear al policía y salir con las chicas cagando leches, cuando de repente llegó su salvación en forma de mujer de pelo negro con traje de uniforme negro muy conocida por el peli rosa

 **Smith:** Aquí está su documentación- hablo la coordinadora sorprendiendo a todos

 **Natsu/Miia:** ¡¿Señorita Smith?!- dijeron sorprendidos al ver a la azabache con los papeles de la harpía en sus manos

 _Minutos más tarde…_

 **Natsu:** Hoy ha sido un día de locos, aunque al final todo ha salido bien- dijo mientras servía unas tazas de café a las chicas y a la coordinadora- me sorprende que obtuviera la documentación de Papi tan rápido- dijo asombrado

 **Smith:** Pues ya la tenía conmigo desde hace tiempo- dijo mientras el peli rosa preguntaba el motivo- lo que pasa es que no pudimos encontrar una familia anfitriona que estuviera dispuesta a lidiar con una pequeña escapista- dijo mientras señalaba a la harpía tomando el café- así que vine aquí para forzar… ¡Ejem! Quiero decir, vine para pedirte el favor de que pudieras hacerte cargo de ella- dijo ella omitiendo la parte de forzar

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Usted es la Terminator de la que me hablo Papi?!- dijo confundiendo a la coordinadora- ¡Entonces…! ¡¿Eso quiere decir…?!

 **Smith:** ¡Sip! ¡Papi, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar!- dijo asombrando a la peli roja y al Slayer

 **Papi:** ¡¿De verdad?!- dijo muy feliz de vivir con el peli rosa

 **Miia:** ¡¿QUEEEE?!- Dijo no muy feliz por la respuesta de la coordinadora y de que la harpía viviera en el mismo techo que ella y su Darin

 **Smith:** Papi, este es joven es el señor de la casa, por lo que debes hacerle caso- dijo la coordinadora

 **Papi:** ¡Okay!- Respondió muy feliz de vivir con el peli rosa, mientras Miia aún no reaccionaba

 **Natsu:** ¡Espere un momento! ¡¿En verdad piensa que es buena idea tener a dos chicas bajo el mismo techo?!- dijo sabiendo lo celosa que puede ser la lamia

 **Smith:** ¡Estoy segura! ¡Todo saldrá bien!- dijo como si nada la pelinegra

 **Natsu:** _"Es igual de negligente que el viejo"_ \- pensó con una enorme gota de anime en su cabeza

 **Smith:** Muy bien, entonces Papi, no vuelvas a escaparte- pidió la coordinadora mientras la harpía asentía con la cabeza

 **Papi:** ¡No se preocupe! ¡Sé que no soy muy lista para entender ciertas cosas, pero entendí algo!- dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo del peli rosa- solo debo quedarme al lado de mi esposo ¿cierto? ¡Mucho gusto, esposo!- dijo muy feliz-¡Esposo, tomemos un baño! ¡Podemos continuarlo por donde lo dejamos!- dijo mientras jalaba el brazo del peli rosa par air al baño

 **Natsu:** ¡Oye no me tires!- dijo con un sonrojo en su cara, no sin antes pararse para ver a la Lamia… ¿Tranquila?- ¿Miia-chan?

 **Miia:** Tranquilo, ve con Papi-chan- dijo totalmente tranquila, para asombro del peli rosa y la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás bien? ¿No habrás cogido un resfriado verdad?- dijo preocupado por el comportamiento de la lamia

 **Miia:** Claro que estoy bien, ve y báñate con Papi-chan, yo os espero- dijo tranquilamente mientras el peli rosa y la harpía se iban al baño- ¡No tardéis demasiado!- dijo ella

 **Smith:** Valla, eso fue sorprendente Miia, pensé que armarías un jaleo por tus celos como siempre- dijo la coordinadora

 **Miia:** ¿Po-porque habría que estar molesta? Es cierto que no me ha gustado que alguien llegara a nuestra casa para vivir en ella sin previo aviso- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero Papi-chan es una niña ¡Es una niña! ¡Solamente eso! Y yo la aceptare como la adulta que soy- dijo intentando mantenerse en calma

 **Smith:** Oh… pero Papi-chan tiene la misma edad que tú- dijo poniendo muy tensa a la lamia- puede que parezca más joven y sea pequeña, pero es para que puedan volar sin problemas, por eso parecen más jóvenes- dijo mientras la lamia iba a toda pastilla al cuarto de baño, y de paso derribarla junto al peli rosa

 **Miia:** ¡Darin, yo me encargo de ella!- dijo seriamente la peli roja mientras la harpía estaba en shock

 _Minutos más tarde…_

 **Miia:** ¡Escúchame bien Papi! ¡Darin es solo mío! ¡¿Entendido?! ¡Así que no le pongas un dedo encima!- dijo mientras le lavaba el pelo

 **Papi:** ¡Pero Papi no tiene dedos!- dijo ella pensando que era un juego

Por su parte, el peli rosa seguía tirado en el suelo con su cabeza sangrando por el golpe que le dio la lamia, mientras escuchaba a las chicas hablando entre ellas

 **Natsu** No… no sé cuánto…. Tiempo… podré aguantar- dijo llorando cómicamente- de…. Debí haberme… quedado en mi mundo, al menos…. No sufriría tantos golpes- dijo mientras seguía llorando cómicamente y las chicas seguían discutiendo

Si, parece que nuestro peli rosa va a tener la vida con bastantes más problemas de lo habitual, aunque la cosa no puede empeorar más…. ¿o sí que puede?

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes, ya que quiero llegar a un momento especial el cuál no revelaré porque no tendría gracia, por lo que me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	6. 6: Un dragon Slayer y una centauro

**HOLA GENTE, SI SOY YO OTRA VEZ, la verdad, quería esperarme unos días para ver los reviews, pero quiero adelantar esa historia para poder llegar a cierto punto que nombre en el capítulo anterior, por lo que sin mucho más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 6:** **Un dragon Slayer y una centauro**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa del peli rosa junto a la lamia y la harpía, la nueva integrante de la casa del Dragneel. Ahora mismo el peli rosa se encontraba siendo usado como almohada por las dos chicas interespecies, logrando cambiar a la peli azul por su sitio, recibiendo el abrazo mortal de la lamia, mientras el peli rosa iba a preparar el desayuno

 **Miia:** Darin, estás muy calentito- dijo la lamia mientras machacaba a la peli azul con su abrazo

 **Natsu:** Lo siento Papi-chan, pero no quería acabar como la otra vez- dijo mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina para ver que hacer- bien, voy a cocinar que me muero de hambre- dijo mientras abría la nevera para ver que no había nada-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO HAY COMIDA!- Dijo llorando cómicamente- mierda, tengo que ir a comprar antes de que se despierten- dijo saliendo a la calle corriendo hacia el supermercado

 _Más tarde…_

El peli rosa salía del supermercado con más de 30 bolsas de comida, era una suerte que hubiera cerca un supermercado abierto las 24 horas del día y que atendiera a Humanos y a inter-especies nocturnas

 **Natsu:** Es una suerte que me paguen mucho en mi trabajo, no me puedo creer lo que comen Miia-chan y Papi-chan, aunque no sé porque me quejó, yo como tres veces más que ellas comen juntas- dijo, recordando que ahora que era un híbrido su apetito era mucho mayor que antes, de seguro a Mirajane le daría un infarto de lo que comía ahora el peli rosa

El Slayer se puso algo serio al recordar esos momentos que tuvo de felicidad en ese gremio, para posteriormente recordar como lo traicionaron por lo que era realmente

En ese momento escucho algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, para posteriormente acabar tirado en el suelo

 **Natsu:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritó el peli rosa que salió disparado por los aires, esparciendo toda la comida por el suelo, para posteriormente acabar chocando su cara contra una señal de tráfico

Lo que golpeo al peli rosa era una chica centauro, una interespecie conocida por tener la parte de debajo de caballo y la superior humana. La joven era de pelo rubio, orejas alargadas y peludas del mismo color que su pelo, ojos azules, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus enormes tetas, que sin duda eran la envidia de muchas mujeres

 **¿?:** No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado, ¡Esto debe ser obra del destino!- decía la chica centauro- ¡Me llamo Centorea Shianus, pertenezco a la solemne raza de los centauros! ¡El destino quiere que seas mi señor!- dijo mientras veía al peli rosa inconsciente- ¿eh?- dijo viendo al slayer inconsciente mientras su alma salía de su boca en dirección al cielo

 _En otra parte de la ciudad_

 **Smith:** ¿Te encostraste a Centorea? A ella se le dio un permiso especial para salir sola- dijo la coordinadora que se encontraba en ropa interior acostada en su cama- aparentemente, los centauros tienen la tradición de buscar a sus señores en un viaje- dijo adormilada

 **Natsu:** (¿Señores?)- preguntó desde el móvil

 **Smith:** Hablo de su familia anfitriona- dijo aclarando las dudas- así que mientras esté en Japón, su familia anfitriona…..- dijo dando un bostezo

 **Natsu:** (¿Está bien?)- preguntó algo preocupado

 **Smith:** Es que hoy es mi día libre, Darin-kun ¿Podrías encargarte de ella?

 **Natsu:** (¡¿Qué?! ¡Espere un momento! ¡Yo no puedo…!)- dijo mientras la coordinadora colgaba el móvil

 **Smith:** Buenas noches- dijo para volver a acostarse en ropa interior

 _Con Natsu y Centorea_

 **Natsu:** Esa mujer…. Es más negligente que el viejo- dijo bastante mosqueado

 **Centorea:** Debo decir que los hechizos japoneses son una cosa muy seria- dijo sosteniendo las bolsas del súper del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Hechizos? ¿De qué _"Hechizos"_ estás hablando?- dijo el peli rosa que no comprendía nada- _"Que yo sepa el único mago de esta dimensión soy yo"_ \- pensó lo ultimo

 **Centorea:** Ya sabes "Si pasas por un cruce a gran velocidad y chocas con alguien, te encontraras con tu alma gemela"- dijo la chica centauro- esto es uno de esos encantos de adivinación japoneses ¿no es así?

 **Natsu:** _"¡¿Qué encantos ni que mierdas?! ¡Sí parece que ha pasado un camión desbocado cuando chocaste conmigo!"_ \- pensó por la lógica de la rubia- mire señorita Centorea, yo no soy su alma gemela ni nada parecido, y lo de los " _Hechizos japoneses_ " es solo una invención de los mangas _"porque que yo sepa no conozco una magia como esa"_ \- pensó lo último mientras una mujer pasaba cerca de donde estaban el peli rosa y la centauro

 **Centorea:** ¡¿Qu-Qué?! ¡Lo sabía, debí haber corrido con una tostada en la boca!- dijo recordando lo que leyó en un libro mientras el peli rosa se llevaba una mano a su cara

 **Natsu:** ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- dijo en voz baja- oye ¿Porque buscas tu alma gemela tan pronto? _"y de paso porque usas un método tan violento como chocar contra la gente"_ \- pensó lo último

La chica centauro iba a responderle, cuando de repente un ladrón en motocicleta que le robo el bolso a la mujer que paso antes por su lado, para posteriormente darse a la fuga a gran velocidad

 **Ladrón:** ¡Apártense! ¡Apártense!- gritaba mientras la gente se hacía a un lado, especialmente Natsu y Centorea

 **Centorea:** ¡Cuidado!- dijo apartando al peli rosa del peligro- Miserable ¿Seguirás cometiendo tus crímenes?- decía sin darse cuenta de que el peli rosa estaba en un lugar muy especial

 **Natsu:** N-no… no puedo respirar- dijo el peli rosa con su cara atrapada entre las tetas de la rubia centauro mientras que agarraba una de ellas con la mano derecha

 **Centorea:** ¡AAHHH! ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme!- dijo muy avergonzada mientras se separaba del peli rosa que recuperaba el aliento

 **Natsu:** Por poco me muero- dijo en voz baja recuperándose del abrazo- ese sujeto debe ser el que ha estado robando a las personas en el vecindario- dijo el peli rosa, haciendo que la centauro abriera sus ojos y perdiera toda la vergüenza del momento

 **Centorea:** ¿Qué has dicho?- decía mientras desenvainaba una espada- ¡No permitiré que vuelva a robar! ¡Como una miembro de la honorable raza de los centauros, juro por mi espada y honor que capturare a ese villano y le daré su merecido!- finalizo mientras ponía una pose justiciera- sin embargo…- dijo envainando su arma- según el acta de Intercambio Cultural entre especies se me prohíbe ponerle un dedo encima. Esa fue la razón por la que buscaba a mi señor, para poder pelear a su lado- dijo la rubia

 **Natsu:** Pero portar un arma en vía pública y sin licencia es ilegal- dijo el peli rosa que apuntaba a la espada de la centauro

 **Centauro:** No hay remedio, incluso si no eres mi señor, ¡tendrás que acompañarme!- dijo tomando la mano del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¡Oye espera, ni siquiera he desayunado para meterme en una persecución!- dijo aunque no le importó mucho a la centauro, así que tuvo que aceptar para poder comer su carne ardiendo- _"Mierda, me perderé mi desayuno por culpa de una chica que juega a ser una heroína"_ \- pensó mientras se preparaba para montar en el lomo de la rubia, que se hizo a un lado y le mando una patada al peli rosa que la esquivo a tiempo- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO HACES?!- Dijo escupiendo un poco de fuego de su boca

 **Centorea:** ¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú?! ¡No soy un caballo! ¡Tú no eres mi señor, que maleducado eres!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al peli rosa- esto es el colmo, los hechizos japoneses no funcionan después de todo- dijo en un tono molesto- por cierto, ¿acabas de escupir fuego antes?- dijo mirando al peli rosa que empezó a ponerse nervioso

 **Natsu:** Yo… ¡¿Yo?! ¡Qué va, deben ser cosas de tu imaginación!- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- ¡¿Pero cómo quieres que te acompañe entonces?!- dijo intentando lograr cambiar de tema con éxito al ver que la centauro intentaba pensar en un plan

 _Con el ladrón de bolsos_

 **Ladrón:** ¡Que buen botín!- dijo el ladrón viendo muchos billetes de 10.000 yenes mientras revisaba el interior del bolso

 **Centorea:** ¡Detente ahora mismo!- dijo la rubia centauro que avanzaba galopando a toda velocidad hacia el ladrón- ¡Rufián, detente de forma pacífica! ¡O de lo contrario la hoja de mi espada te juzgará por tus delitos!

 **Natsu:** ¡Mal día, mal día, mal día!- dijo mientras se agarraba de la cintura de la rubia e intentaba no vomitar- _"Incluso siendo un híbrido todavía tengo problemas con los transportes"_ \- pensó intentando no vomitar

 **Centorea:** ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Si tocas más de lo debido te tiraré al suelo!- aviso de forma amenazante

 **Natsu:** ¡Pues baja la veloci…! ¡BUUAAHH! ¡Voy a vomitar!- dijo algo mareado

 **Centorea:** ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- Dijo aterrada de acabar llena de vómito

 **Ladrón:** ¿Tú eres la yegua de antes?- dijo acelerando la moto- ¡Jaja! ¡No podrás ganarle a mi modelo número 36!

 **Centorea:** ¡No dejaré que escape!- dijo aumentando su velocidad para alcanzar al ladrón

El ladrón vio como la chica centauro le estaba dando alcance, por lo que cambio de dirección y tomar una ruta entrecortada y perderla de vista, aunque la rubia no tuvo problema con eso, pero Natsu…

 **Natsu:** ¡Mal día, mal día, mal día, mal día, MAL DIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!-Grito el peli rosa mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de la rubia e intentaba no vomitar

 **Centorea:** ¡No te sacudas como un loco, necio!- dijo la rubia al ver que el peli rosa no paraba de moverse

Durante la persecución, un hombre empujaba un carro cargado de bidones de agua, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, donde el ladrón de bolsos aprovechó para derribar los bidones de agua para obstaculizar a la centauro, al cual sacó su espada y cortó los bidones, provocando que esta y el peli rosa acabaran mojados

 **Centorea:** ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dijo presumiendo de sus habilidades con la espada sin darse cuenta de algo importante

 **Natsu:** ¡O- O- Oye, t-tu ropa… se están v-viendo a través de ella!- advirtió el peli rosa al ver perfectamente los pechos de la rubia pegados a su camisa

 **Centorea:** ¡AAHH!- Gritó mientras se cubría los pechos con sus brazos

Pese a ese percance, a la chica centauro no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar al ladrón, hasta que este dio un salto con la moto hacia el otro lado de la carretera

 **Ladrón:** ¡Wuuuhuuuuuuu! ¡Hasta nunca yegua!- dijo el ladrón burlándose de la rubia mientras iba cuesta abajo

 **Centorea:** ¡Que insolencia! ¡Ahora le demostrare que nadie debe burlarse de los centauros!- dijo mientras se acercaba al borde de la pista, cosa que no le gustó nada ya que se imaginaba lo que tramaba

 **Natsu:** ¡Espera! ¡¿No pensarás en…?!- dijo al ver como la rubia salto desde lo más alto para comenzar a descender hasta la pista inferior- ¡MAL DIIIAAAAAAA!- Dijo aterrado, no por la altura, sino por los mareos que estaba sintiendo, sentía que iba a lanzar un rugido de dragón de vomito ( **Autor:** ¿Os lo imagináis? ¡Asqueroso!) Pero por suerte para la rubia, y en menor medida el peli rosa, un camión que pasaba por el lugar amortiguo la caída, donde la rubia aprovechó para saltar hacia donde estaba el ladrón, y de paso destruir el camión

 **Centorea:** ¡No escaparás!- dijo mientras colocaba el filo de su espada en la garganta del asustado ladrón mientras miraba atrás al peli rosa- ¡Oye rufián, tendrás que…!

 **Natsu:** ¡Dios! ¡Pensé que moriría! ¡Todavía tengo náuseas!- decía algo aliviado y mareado sin darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban sobre los pechos de la rubia que seguía galopando

 **Centorea:** ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Q-Que crees que estás tocando, cretino?!- dijo forcejando para quitarse al peli rosa de encima, y de paso poner aún más cerca la espada en el cuello del ladrón que estaba sudando frío

 **Natsu:** ¡No te muevas tanto o me voy a caer!- gritaba aferrándose con más fuerza a las tetas de la rubia, que empezaba a gemir

 **Centorea:** ¡D-desgraciado…l-lo haces a…a propósito!- dijo muy avergonzada- ¡Infeliz! Primero…. ¡Hah! te montaste ¡Haah! En mi espalda…. Y ahora me haces esto… ¡Juro que te haré pagar por este agravio!- dijo mientras gemía con fuerza, ya que el peli rosa le estaba pellizcando los pezones, los cuales eran muy sensibles

Entonces, sin quererlo, el peli rosa abrió la camisa de la rubia, la cual pegó un chillido, mientras el ladrón tenía un derrame nasal que lo mando a estrellarse contra unos cubos de pintura al ver que la rubia no llevaba sujetador

 **Natsu:** Al menos logramos detenerlo- dijo viendo por detrás al ladrón para luego ver a la rubia que no dejaba de correr- ¿Oye? ¿Por qué sigues corriendo?- dijo para ver que la rubia no reaccionaba a nada mientras se tapaba las tetas- ¡MIERDA, SE HA PETRIFICADOOOO!- Dijo mientras la rubia seguía corriendo hasta que se acabó estrellando con el portón de una fábrica y de paso derribar varias cajas que había en el camino, donde el peli rosa se quedó inconsciente, pero la rubia se pudo recuperar del shock gracias al golpe que se había dado

 **Centorea:** ¡Ghh!… ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo te atreviste…?- dijo mientras se sobaba su cabeza para luego verse sus pechos- mis pechos- dijo mientras se los empezaba a tocar- ¡¿Q-que estoy haciendo?!- se regañó a si misma mientras veía con odio al Dragneel- desgraciado, teñiré mi espada con tu sangre

La chica centauro busco su espada para notar que no estaba en su funda, cuando escucho unos pasos tratándose del ladrón que portaba el arma de la rubia, el cual estaba cubierto de pintura y con cara de pocos amigos

 **Ladrón:** Maldita yegua… ¡Te mataré!- dijo dispuesto a atacar con el arma a la centauro que estaba indefensa, pero antes de que la espada llegará a cortar a la joven, el peli rosa se puso en medio para recibir el golpe y proteger a la rubia que estaba impactada

 **Natsu:** _"Mierda"_ \- fue lo que pensó el peli rosa antes de recibir el golpe de la espada

Pero entonces se escuchó un chirriar, como si una amoladora estuviera lijando el acero, para que el ladrón se asombrara al ver que solo había cortado la camiseta del peli rosa, el cual se la miraba con algo de sorpresa

 **Natsu:** Oh cierto olvide que mi piel es más dura- dijo con nerviosismo que luego pasó aun increíble enfado al ver su camiseta destrozada, y lo más importante, su bufanda recién limpia sucia- ¡MISERABLE!- Dijo siendo rodeado de fuego para posteriormente darle una paliza al ladrón que jamás olvidará

 _Minutos más tarde…_

 **Natsu:** ¡COMO VUELVA A VER A ESE DESGRACIADO ROBANDO OTRA VEZ LE METERÉ UN RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN POR EL CULO!- Dijo muy cabreado el peli rosa

Ahora mismo el slayer estaba en el salón de su casa sin camisa y con su camisa rota en una mano mientras con la otra hablaba con la coordinadora por teléfono

 **Smith:** (¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?, lo entendería si hubiera sido la bufanda pero una camisa)- dijo la coordinadora que estaba en su cocina

 **Natsu:** ¡ERA MI CAMISA FAVORITA!- Gritó provocando que la coordinadora se alejara del móvil

 **Smith:** (Por suerte detuviste al ladrón y le diste su merecido. Según algunos testigos, lo golpeaste tan fuerte que quedó irreconocible y con muchos huesos rotos)- dijo intentando calmar al irascible peli rosa- (Por cierto, me enteré de que ese ladrón te ataco con la espada de Centorea ¿estás bien?)- preguntó preocupada por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** No se preocupe, al ser un híbrido mi piel es mucho más dura, Centorea insistió en curarme la herida pero le dije que no hacía falta- dijo sonriendo

 **Smith:** (Valla, es una habilidad muy útil para alguien que acaba todos los días herido en su casa)- dijo bromeando sabiendo la vida del peli rosa con Miia y Papi

 **Natsu:** Jaja, que graciosa- dijo mientras cogía la espada de la chica centauro- quién diría que es falsa ¿eh?- dijo viéndola con detalle

 **Smith:** (No iba a dejarla por las calles con una de verdad)- dijo mientras preparaba un ramen para comer (Por cierto ¿y Centorea? ¿Dónde está?)

 **Natsu:** Llegamos unos minutos antes a mi casa, dijo que quería curarme para compensar el que me forzara a acompañarla en la persecución- dijo el peli rosa

 **Smith:** (Intentar atrapar a ese ladrón fue una locura)- dijo sonriendo mientras escuchaba suspirar al Dragneel

 **Natsu:** Yo en verdad no quería porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero al final acabamos persiguiendo al ladrón que iba en moto…- dijo alarmando a la coordinadora

 **Smith:** (¿Moto? Natsu, no la habrás montado ¿o sí?)- dijo mientras el peli rosa se ponía nervioso

 **Natsu:** ¡Q-que va! ¡Recuerde que yo como mago puedo correr a gran velocidad a su lado!- dijo el peli rosa que sentía instintivamente que debía mentir o correría peligro

 **Smith:** (Menos mal, porque estarías en un serio problema)- dijo mientras el peli rosa entraba en pánico- (Los centauros tienen mandamientos importantes como "Solo dejar al amo al que le has comprometido tu vida cabalgar sobre tu espalda", para las chicas como Centorea es como una propuesta de matrimonio, o una violación si la llegases a forzar)- dijo mientras el peli rosa estaba pálido

 **Natsu:** _"¡LA HE CAGADO POR COMPLETO!"_ -Gritaba mentalmente ante la descomunal cagada que había hecho

 **Smith:** (Cómo te decía, es una suerte que no la montaras o si no estarías… ¡Aaahh! ¡Mi yakisoba!)- dijo mientras cortaba al ver que su comida se caía al suelo

 **Natsu:** ¡ LA REPUTA MADRE QUE ME REMIL PARIO, LA HE CAGADO HASTA DENTRO!-Gritaba mientras se revolvía el pelo- ¡¿Y AHORA QUE COÑO HAGO?! ¡CENTOREA NO ME LO PERDONARÁ NUNCA!-Dijo muy alterado

En ese momento, el peli rosa vio a la chica centauro en frente de la puerta con una mirada sombría, por lo que fue a toda velocidad hacia ella para arrodillarse y empezar a pedir disculpas

 **Natsu:** ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO CENTOREA! ¡ NO SABÍA LO IMPORTANTE QUE ERA PARA TI ESO! ¡FUE SIN MALDAD ALGUNA! ¡ LO JURO!- Dijo muy arrepentido y esperando una paliza de la rubia, pero no sucedió nada- ¿Centorea…?-preguntó para posteriormente levantar su cabeza y ver una expresión calmada

 **Centorea:** En vez de Centorea, quiero que me llame Cerea, así me llaman mis amigos más cercanos- dijo la rubia que se arrodillo a la altura del peli rosa y verlo a los ojos- todo fue por mi culpa, termino involucrado en mi egoísta sentido de la justicia y acabó herido- dijo algo avergonzada

 **Natsu:** Oye… no es necesario que te eches toda la culpa, yo no sabía nada de las reglas de tu raza- dijo el peli rosa- además, ni siquiera resulte herido, yo…

 **Cerea:** ¡No diga disparates!- Exclamo la rubia que llevó la mano del peli rosa hasta su pecho- ¡¿No siente cuan agitado está mi corazón?! ¡Puedo sentir mi destino!- dijo la rubia de forma cierta, ya que el peli rosa podía sentir el latir del corazón de esta- ¡Es como el encuentro entre el gran Heracles y el sabio Quirón! Los encantos japoneses son increíbles- dijo mientras el peli rosa recordaba algo sobre los personajes nombrados por la rubia- de verdad que encontré al hombre que sería mi señor- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa que no sabía que decir- desde que llegue a Japón…no, desde que nací, nadie se ha sacrificado para protegerme- dijo recordando como el peli rosa se interpuso entre ella y el ladrón para protegerla y luego vencerlo y darle la paliza de su vida- es por eso que yo, Centorea Shianus, lo reconozco como mi Aruji-Dono y le juro mi lealtad eterna

El peli rosa estaba impresionado por las palabras de la rubia, nunca pensó que aquella chica que lo llevó a esa locura de persecución ahora le estaba jurando lealtad, y sabía por su olfato que no estaba mintiendo, por lo que no sabía que palabras decir en ese instante

 **Centorea:** ¿Acepta mi lealtad Aruji-dono?- pregunto esperando una respuesta

 **Natsu:** Ce-Cerea…- dijo el peli rosa, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Papi y a Miia

 **Miia:** ¡¿Eh?! ¡Darin, ¿encontraste otra novia?!- Exclamo la celosa Lamia viendo la escena

 **Papi:** ¡Esposo, tengo hambre!- dijo la harpía que le sonaban las tripas

 **Cerea:** ¡¿Dijo Darin?! ¡¿Quiénes son ellas?! ¡Qué indecente, Aruji-dono!- regaño al Dragneel

 **Papi:** ¡¿Y la cena?!- insistió la harpía mientras el Dragneel soltaba un gran suspiro

 **Natsu:** Ahora que lo pienso mejor… debí haber dejado que Acnologia me matase aquel día- dijo llorando cómicamente con cataratas saliendo de sus ojos

 _Más tarde…_

 **Cerea:** ¡Escuchen! ¡Ahora que estoy aquí, las cosas van a cambiar, Nuestro Aruji-dono estará primero ante todo!- decía mientras estaba con las demás chicas en la cocina comiendo, aunque en su caso era una ensalada

 **Miia:** ¡Yo siempre estoy pendiente de mi Darin!- dijo la peli roja

 **Papi:** Papi piensa lo mismo- dijo con la boca llena

 **Natsu:** _"¿Entonces porque no me ayudan con las tareas de la casa?"_ \- pensó cansado mientras limpiaba los platos, pero a la vez feliz al ver que tendría más compañía- _"Bueno, quizás no sea tan malo"_ \- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Tendrá razón el peli rosa con ese pensamiento? Quién sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá… (o el autor)

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, ahora si que me tardaré un poco en el siguiente capítulo para poder centrarme en otras historias que tengo pendientes de seguir, por lo que me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	7. Capítulo 7: Visita a Crocus

**HOLA A TODOS Aquí está la historia que tiene muchos años está gustando, y para no dejarlo con las ganas, al igual que el capítulo de al menos 29 páginas, ¡SÍ! ¡POR FIN HAGO UN CAPÍTULO LARGO DE FAIRY TAIL! (Aunque sea un crossover). También quiero decir que mientras subo está serie, también continuaré las demás, o para que se entienda mejor, cuando suba un capítulo de esta serie, subiré otro capítulo de otra serie, según los comentarios, claro, Por ejemplo, yo subo un capítulo de esta serie un día y a la vez subo de otra como AWAKEN por ejemplo, y la siguiente vez que suba un capítulo de esta serie subo un capítulo de otra serie como EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO por ejemplo. Bueno, ya aclaradas las dudas os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 7: Visita a Crocus**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Natsu conoció a Centorea (o Cerea) y esta se uniera a la vida familiar del peli rosa. Obviamente eso causo bastantes problemas al peli rosa, sobre todo con los arranques de celos de la lamia hacia la chica centauro, que la veía como una nueva rival de amor

El peli rosa entonces, decidió mostrar su verdadero aspecto a las chicas para evitar que lo confundieran con alguien si este salía a la calle

Cabe decir, que las dos jóvenes tuvieron una hemorragia nasal al verlo y una visión imaginaria con el peli rojo

 _ **Imaginación de Papi**_

 _Vemos a la harpía volando en el aire al lado del peli rojo en su forma híbrida_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _¡Vamos Papi! ¡Hagamos nuestro nidito de amor y tengamos muchos pollitos!- dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa infantil_

 _ **Realidad**_

 **Papi:** Claro que sí esposo- dijo tirada en el suelo con la cara toda roja y sus ojos en espiral, mientras el peli rojo no entendía nada

 _ **Imaginación de Centorea**_

 _Vemos a la chica centauro observando una pila de cuerpos de orcos con armadura, mientras en el centro de todos ellos se encontraba el peli rojo de pie con una enorme espada apoyada en su hombro, para posteriormente girarse y ver a la chica centauro_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Así se blande la espada, Cera-chan- dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras se recogía el pelo_

 _ **Realidad**_

 **Centorea:** Gra- gracias por la lección Aruji-dono- dijo la rubia en el mismo estado que la harpía

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa?! ¡¿Cada vez que una mujer me ve acaba inconsciente?!- dijo el peli rosa que no entendía nada

 **Miia:** _"Si lo supieras Darin"_ \- pensó la Lamia viendo con empatía a las chicas, ya que ella también sufrió lo mismo junto a la Coordinadora

También les contó de donde venía realmente, las diferentes magias que usaba, el estilo de vida que tenía como mago aventureros, los peligros y adversarios peligrosos a los que se había enfrentado y como lo desterraron de su gremio por ser un demonio, aunque ahora era un híbrido

Eso provocó que la harpía lloraba por lo mal que lo había pasado su esposo, mientras Cerea juraba vengar el honor de su Aruji-dono

Eso le trajo recuerdos de su pasado, Centorea era como una fusión entre Erza y Lucy, o para ser más exactos, era como una versión rubia de Erza pero sin dar miedo, Papi era como su amiga Levy, claro, solo en el pelo y la altura, mientras que Miia le recordaba a Wendy, pero con el físico de Mirajane o Lissana, salvo cuando se ponía celosa, que le recordaba a cierta maga de agua que no quiere recordar, sobre todo cuando se unió con el stripper para atacarle por la espalda

Pasaron los días, y las chicas se acostumbraron a la apariencia del peli rojo, aunque eso no detuvo las riñas entre la lamia y la centauro, al contrario, se pusieron peor, y el peli rosa era el que peor lo pasaba cuando las iba a separar

 _Al día siguiente_

 **Natsu:** ¡Bienvenidas a mi campo de entrenamiento!-dijo el peli rojo mostrando el lugar donde el entrenaba para que la centauro y la harpía conocieran su campo de entrenamiento, Miia era la menos impresionada al estar una segunda vez, aunque para Centorea y Papi era muy distinto

 **Papi:** ¡Increíble, puedo volar tanto como quiera!- dijo alzándose al vuelo y volar libremente ¡Yay, esto es mejor que la ciudad!- dijo mientras daba giros en el aire

 **Centorea:** ¡Es increíble que la magia de su mundo pueda hacer esto Aruji-dono! ¡Todo parece tan real!- dijo impresionada la chica centauro observando el lugar- Miia, ¿Tú sabias de esto?- dijo mientras la Lamia asentía

 **Miia:** Sí, Darin nos trajo a la Sra. Smith y a mí cuando nos contó su pasado- dijo la lamia con una sonrisa

 **Centorea:** Pero ¡¿Cómo es posible que pueda haber un lugar como este debajo de la casa?!- dijo intentando buscarle lógica alguna

 **Natsu:** La magia rúnica puede ser muy variada, algunas de estas magias pueden servir solo como celdas para evitar que un criminal escape y otras como estás pueden alterar un lugar, no solo en apariencia, también en tamaño y forma- dijo aclarando las dudas

 **Centorea:** Es increíble que usted haya hecho todo esto- dijo asombrada la rubia

 **Natsu:** En realidad no fui yo, fue un amigo de mi dimensión- dijo asombrando a las chicas- pese a que ya no soy mago, tengo amigos en ese mundo- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- gracias a eso, puedo entrenar para no perder mi condición física, es más incluso tengo armas para entrenar- dijo mientras a la rubia le salían estrellitas de sus ojos

 **Centorea:** ¡ARUJI-DONO, DEJEME VER LAS MAJESTUOSAS ARMAS DE SU MUNDO, SI QUIERE LE LAVARE LA ESPALDA TODOS LOS DÍAS!- Suplico toda sonrojada la rubia, mientras el peli rojo se sonrojaba por la propuesta de la rubia y la lamia se ponía súper celosa

 **Natsu:** Tranquila Cerea, iba a mostrártelas de todos modos- dijo para guiarla a unas estanterías para mostrarle sus armas- y bien ¿Qué opinas?

 **Cerea:** ¡E- ESTO ES HERMOSO, NUNCA HABÍA VISTO TANTA VARIEDAD DE ARMAS!- Dijo maravillada al ver armas mágicas, de shinobis, griegas, vikingas, etc… que dejarían la armería de Erza en vergüenza- ¡¿COMO SE LLAMA ESTA ARMA?! ¡¿Y ESTA OTRA?! ¡¿Y AQUELLA?!- Dijo sosteniendo diferentes armas mientras el peli rojo les explicaba amablemente el uso de las armas y sus nombres-¡ES UNA MARAVILLA VER TODO ESTO!- Dijo asombrada viendo las armas- ¡INCLUSO HAY KATANAS COMO LAS DE HATORI HANZO!- Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

 **Miia:** Nunca creí ver a la Yegua tan emocionada por una simple Katana- dijo con varias gotas en su cabeza

 **Natsu:** Seguramente está feliz de tener una espada de verdad y no como la suya _"Aunque la que lleva solo necesita un buen afilado y sería una gran arma"_ \- pensó el peli rosa viendo la emoción de la rubia

 **Papi:** Esposo, ¿y esa enorme hacha?- dijo la harpía flipando al ver la enorme arma

 **Natsu:** Era de cuando era miembro de Fairy Tail, esa hacha perteneció a un troll de la escarcha, la cual me la quede como recompensa cuando fui a matarlo, ya que estaba dando problemas en un pueblo cercano- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Miia:** Darin ¿En tu mundo hay troles?- dijo con algo de miedo

 **Natsu:** Sí, pero son escasos y apenas se dejan ver, a menos que estén enfermos claro- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- esta arma está hecha de unos metales únicos que son muy difíciles de encontrar, lo que la hacen un arma no solamente más fuerte que el resto, sino también más valiosa _" ¡Chúpate esa Erza! ¡Tengo un arma que tu no tendrás ni en sueños!"_ \- Pensó el peli rojo satisfecho de haber vencido a Erza en su terreno

 **Cerea:** Es asombroso… esa hacha podría acabar con varios enemigos de un golpe- dijo mientras se imaginaba a ella misma con una armadura y portando el arma- ¡Aruji-dono ¿Me permite usarla?!- le pregunto al peli rosa que se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza

 **Natsu:** No sé Cerea, esta arma es muy pesada- dijo con algo de duda

 **Cerea:** Fufufu, no subestime la fuerza de los centauros, le aseguro que podré manipularla, solo dígame cuando y nos ponemos a prueba, y cuando la tenga en mis manos, seré imparable- dijo de forma arrogante la rubia, aunque le quedaba bien esa faceta

 **Natsu:** Muy bien- dijo acercándose al arma para cogerla con una mano, para sorpresa de Papi y Centorea y ponerla al lado de la última- aquí tienes, pero te advierto que pesa bastante- dijo el peli rojo preocupado

 **Centorea:** Ja, sea testigo de la fuerza y voluntad de los centauros Aruji….- no pudo finalizar ya que cuando sujetó el mango empezó a tirar del hacha con todas sus fuerzas, para posteriormente caerse al suelo por el peso del arma- ¡¿Q- que ha pasado?!- pregunto confundida

 **Papi:** ¿Está bien Centorea?- dijo la Harpía preocupada mientras la centauro asentía

 **Miia:** ¿Qué decías Centorea? ¿Que la fuerza y la voluntad de los centauros te ayudaría a levantar el hacha?- dijo en tono burlón

 **Centorea:** ¡APENAS ES EL CALENTAMEINTO MIIA!-Dijo volviendo a intentar levantar el arma de la tierra, pero no podía ni siquiera empujarla- ¡ESTA COSA ES MUY PESADA PERO LO LOGRARÉ!- Dijo dispuesta a no rendirse hasta que termino agotada- no… no puedo

 **Natsu:** Te dije que pesaba bastante- dijo para cogerla y colocársela en el hombro como si fuera una bolsa pequeña- este arma está diseñada para acabar con el enemigo de un solo golpe, no es algo que se deba subestimar- dijo volviéndola a colocar en su sitio- pero si quieres te podría enseñar a usarla, me vendría bien un compañero de entrenamiento- dijo mientras la centauro se arrodillaba con estrellitas en sus ojos

 **Centorea:** ¡S- SE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO ARUJI-DONO!- Dijo mientras los presentes tenían varias gotas en su cabeza por la actitud de la rubia

 **Miia:** En serio, creo que hay un problema con la yegua- dijo la lamia viendo a la rubia

 **Natsu:** También quiero mostraros algo- dijo mientras se apartaba y el peli rojo fue cubierto de un enorme pilar de fuego, asustando a Papi y Centorea, para posteriormente escuchar un rugido sordo que las puso más asustadas de lo que estaban

 **Centorea:** ¡¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?!- Dijo muy alterada la chica centauro

 **Miia:** Tranquila, es solo Darin, mostrando su poder- dijo asombrando a la centauro

Cuando el fuego se disipo, se escucharon unos pasos que alertaron a la Centauro y a la Harpía para posteriormente quedarse de piedra al ver un descomunal dragón frente a ellas (Se parece al Nergigante del Monster Hunter World, pero con los colores de Natsu en su forma híbrida), que las miraba con unos ojos amarillos mirando a las chicas fijamente

 **Natsu: Esta es mi forma bestial, siento mucho el susto-** dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo

 **Papi:** ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡ESPOSO ES UN DRAGÓN!- Dijo totalmente emocionada y con estrellas en sus ojos mientras volaba alrededor del dragón

 **Centorea:** Impresionante…- dijo la centauro totalmente boquiabierta ante lo que veía

 **Natsu:** **lo malo es que me vería todo el mundo-** dijo volviendo a su forma humanoide- esta es la forma que usé para vencer a Acnologia- aclaro el peli rojo con orgullo por haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su padre

 **Papi:** Esposo, cuéntanos más de tu vida como mago- dijo la peli azul emocionada por saber más de la vida del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Claro, vallamos al salón y os preparo un té para que sea más cómodo- dijo mientras el grupo salía del campo de entrenamiento

 _En el comedor_

El peli rojo preparaba algo de té mientras las chicas esperaban en la cocina a escuchar la historia del Slayer, la harpía estaba muy emocionada, pero Miia y Centorea se veían muy serias

 **Centorea:** Me cuesta creer que nuestro Aruji-dono tuviera una vida tan arriesgada, aunque emocionante por como lo contaba- dijo la rubia- pero me sorprende lo que hacía en su mundo, Miia, ¿Tú sabias algo de lo que él hacía en el pasado?

 **Miia:** Darin solo nos contó cómo lo desterraron a mí y a la señorita Smith, no le gusta mucho hablar de su pasado ya que se enfada mucho y no he querido insistirle en eso y como muchos le dieron la espalda al descubrir que era END- Dijo mientras la rubia preguntaba qué era eso- es algo que Darin debe contártelo ya que es… muy personal- dijo mientras el peli rojo aparecía con sus tazas de té

 **Natsu:** Aquí tenéis chicas- dijo el peli rojo entregando las tazas

 **Centorea:** Aruji-dono, me gustaría saber… ¿Qué es END?- Dijo mientras el peli rojo se ponía serio

 **Natsu:** Verás Cerea, para no alargar mucho ese tema, END es mi verdadero nombre, Etherias Natsu Dragneel, los Etherias son la raza de demonios que creó el mago oscuro Zeref, siendo yo el primero de ellos cuando yo era un niño, y esa es la razón por la que me desterraron- dijo seriamente

 **Centorea:** ¡¿Entonces usted fue humano y alguien le convirtió en un demonio?!- dijo mientras asentía- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡¿A QUE SEMEJANTE MONSTRUO SE LE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A UN NIÑO?!- Dijo muy furiosa

 **Natsu:** A mi hermano- dijo dejando sin palabras a las chicas- mi hermano Zeref, para poder salvarme la vida de un tumor que tenía en mi interior, aprendió una magia antigua para poder salvarme la vida, a cambio de convertirme en un demonio- dijo seriamente el peli rojo

 **Centorea:** Pero…. ¡¿Acaso no había otra forma?!- dijo mientras el peli rojo negaba

 **Natsu:** No, ya que en eso paso hace 400 años en mi mundo- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a las chicas mientras el peli rosa le explicaba sobre eclipse y porque los trajeron al futuro a él junto a otros dragon Slayers

 **Centorea:** ¡AUN ASÍ, ESE SUJETO MERECE SER CASTIGADO POR SUS CRIMENES!- Dijo sacando su espada- ¡JURO POR MI HONOR Y MI ESPADA! "que es una réplica" ¡QUE CASTIGARE A ESE DESGRACIADO!- Dijo la rubia en una pose épica ganándose la admiración de Papi y Miia pensara que se le había ido la olla

 **Natsu:** Gracias por defender mi honor Cerea, pero lamento decirte que Zeref murió cuando lo derrote hace tiempo- dijo deprimiendo a la chica centauro- no te pongas así, gracias a que me desterraron pude conocer una nueva vida y conoceros a vosotras, y gracias a mi padre Igneel pude adquirir este aspecto hibrido que mola bastante- dijo con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a las tres chicas

Entonces el peli rosa les contó sobre los diferentes lugares que había estado de misiones y cuando visito la ciudad de Crocus en los juegos mágicos, donde hizo amigos magos en esa ciudad y como lucho contra ellos haciéndoles cambiar su forma de pensar y también su lucha contra los dragones, donde logró poner a su tío atlas flame de su lado

 **Centorea:** Increíble Aruji-dono, incluso con todo en contra no estuvo dispuesto a renunciar y peleo hasta obtener la victoria ¡Es usted alguien honorable!- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Miia:** Me habría encantado ver esa ciudad con mis propios ojos, de seguro que es hermosa- dijo la lamia imaginándose a ella y al peli rojo en una cita por esa hermosa ciudad

 **Natsu:** SI queréis, podemos ir de viaje un día de estos- dijo cuándo se le ocurrió una gran idea- ¿sabéis que? Mañana podríamos ir de viaje a Crocus

 **Miia/ Centorea/ Papi:** Eh ¡EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH! ¡¿NOS VAMOS DE VIAJE?!-Dijeron las tres impresionadas ya que no se esperaban semejante sorpresa

¿En verdad iremos a Crocus?- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía- pero ¿no te preocupa que los de Fairy Tail te estén buscando?

 **Centorea:** Miia tiene toda la razón, si los magos de su ciudad descubren su regreso podrían intentar capturarlo…. O matarlo- dijo aterrando a las chicas- dijo preocupada de que le pasara algo al Slayer

 **Papi:** ¡Papi no quiere que le pase algo malo a su esposo!- dijo siendo la más preocupada de las tres

 **Natsu:** ¿Preocuparme por Fairy Tail? ¡Jajaja! ¡Como si esos idiotas pudieran hacer algo en mi contra!- dijo totalmente despreocupad- cuando se enteraron de mi destierro, muchos gremios rompieron las alianzas que tenían con Fairy Tail, y cuando se enteró el rey, les prohibió a los magos entrar en Crocus o de lo contrario el gremio sería disuelto y ellos serían catalogados como criminales de alto rango, además, eso provocó que Magnolia perdiera muchísima popularidad y el gremio fue expulsado de la ciudad- dijo con toda la razón del mundo

Cuando el rey Thomas. E. Fiore y su hija se enteraron del injusto destierro del peli rojo, fueron en persona a hablar con el maestro del gremio, o para ser más exactos, con Makarov, el cuál le informo con detalle antes de renunciar a su puesto como maestro del gremio

Obviamente, el rey se cogió un cabreo impresionante y amenazó al gremio de que si los veía por Crocus serían catalogados como criminales, y de paso darle una severa condena al stripper de Gray por intento de asesinato, provocando que muchos quisieran defenderlo, sobre todo la maga de agua, pero no pudieron hacer nada ya que los magos rúnicos estaban allí, por lo que se llevaron al stripper a prisión y Fairy Tail perdió su título como gremio número uno de Fiore

 **Miia:** Entonces ¿es seguro ir a tu dimensión? ¿No hay que preocuparnos por Fairy Tail?- dijo con algo más de seguridad

 **Natsu:** Claro que sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo con una sonrisa para calmarlas- ahora id a preparar las cosas porque partiremos mañana por la mañana- dijo mientras las chicas emocionadas iban a prepararlo todo para mañana mientras el peli rojo cogía el móvil- tengo que avisar a la Sra. Smith de nuestro viaje- dijo empezando a llamar esperando a que le contestara- Sra. Smith, soy yo Natsu, que bueno que conteste al teléfono- dijo sonriente

 **Smith:** (Oh, pero si es nuestro querido Darin-kun, que sorpresa que me estés llamando)- dijo la coordinadora- (¿De qué se trata? Ahora mismo estoy ocupada)

 **Natsu:** _"Sí claro, y el stripper de mierda vive una vida de lujo con la zorra de Juvia"_ \- Es que quería avisarle de que quería irme de viaje con las chicas por unos días- dijo tranquilamente

 **Smith:** (Oh, te llevarás a las chicas unos días al campo, eso es perfecto Darin-kun, así podrás conocerlas mejor)- dijo feliz la coordinadora

 **Natsu:** Más bien, la llevaré a la ciudad de Crocus que está en mi dimensión para ver a unos amigos míos y que las chicas conozcan la ciudad

 **Smith:** (¿Crocus eh?, tiene pinta de ser una ciudad…. ¡ ¿QUE VÁIS DE VIAJE A TU DIMENSIÓN?!).Gritó alterada para posteriormente colgar el móvil

 **Natsu:** ¿Sra. Smith?- preguntó confundido para escuchar a lo lejos con su súper oído un coche venir a gran velocidad- algo me dice que la he liado gorda- dijo para posteriormente escuchar el timbre de su puerta sonar de forma repetida, por lo que el peli rosa fue a ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose a la coordinadora azabache en su puerta respirando agitadamente y con los pelos desordenados

 **Smith:** Hah… hah…. Hah… muy bien, Dragneel, explícame eso de ir a tu dimensión- dijo con una cara que hasta el mismo diablo temería

 _Más tarde_

 **Smith:** Entiendo que quieras ver a esos amigos tuyos después de tanto tiempo, pero con tu situación en tu mundo sería muy arriesgado para las chicas- dijo desilusionando a las chicas interespecies

 **Natsu:** Pero si ya le dije que no había peligro, el rey dejó muy en claro que ningún mago de Fairy Tail puede pisar la ciudad de Crocus- dijo mientras la azabache se quedaba pensativa- si quiere puede venirse con nosotros en el viaje para que esté más tranquila

 **Smith:** Bueno, ya que lo propones así, tendré que aceptar, pero primero debo avisar a los directores de intercambio cultural- dijo mientras llamaba por el móvil

 **Miia:** Moouu, y yo que quería estar a solas con mi Darin en este viaje- se quejó la lamia por la invitación del peli rosa

 **Centorea:** Tienes que entender que ella solo hace su trabajo- dijo de forma razonable

 **Miia:** ¡ ¿Y DESDE CUANDO ELLA HACE SU TRABAJO?!- Dijo la lamia enfadada

 **Centorea:** Bueno, ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón- dijo con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza

 **Papi:** ¡Viva! ¡La Terminator nos acompañara a Croqueta!- dijo muy feliz la harpía

 **Natsu:** Se dice Coordinadora, no Terminator, y es Crocus, no Croqueta- corrigió el peli rosa mientras la coordinadora volvía con sorpresa en su cara- ¿Qué le han dicho?

 **Smith:** Dijeron que no hay problema, les parece una oportunidad de conocer más sobre tu mundo

 **Natsu:** Parece que no habrá problemas con el viaje- dijo alegrando a las chicas que fueron a preparar las cosas para el viaje

 **Smith:** Yo iré a mi apartamento para prepararlo todo para mañana- dijo marchándose no sin antes mirar al peli rojo- más os vales que no os valláis sin mi o será considerado una violación al reglamento y recibirás tu castigo- dijo mientras el peli rojo encogía sus orejas asustado

 **Natsu:** A… Aye, la esperaré mañana- dijo mientras la azabache se retiraba y el peli rojo suspiraba- ¿Dónde cojones me he metido?

 _Al día siguiente_

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana, el Dragon slayer junto a las chicas estaban en la sala principal de la casa esperando a que la coordinadora. Las chicas iban con sus típicas vestimentas junto a una mochila de viaje. Natsu estaba en su forma humana con su inseparable bufanda en su cuello, a excepción de su pelo que estaba rojo pero algo más corto. De las tres chicas, Papi era la más emocionada del viaje mientras que Miia y Centorea tenían sus dudas ya que no tenían ni idea de viajar entre dimensiones

 **Natsu:** ¿Me pregunto a qué hora vendrá la Sra. Smith?, le dije que viniera- dijo mirando la hora en el móvil- ya debería haber llegado

 **Miia:** Seguro que está buscando un bañador para seducir a mi Darin- dijo la Lamia por lo bajo todavía enfadada de que la coordinadora los acompañara

 **Natsu:** ¿Dijiste algo Miia- chan?- dijo el peli rojo que no la escuchó bien porque estaba distraído

 **Miia:** Na... ¡Nada!- decía que a lo mejor la señorita Smith y yo podríamos divertirnos bañándonos en los lagos de la ciudad- dijo de forma nerviosa mientras el peli rosa asentía

 **Centorea:** Espero conocer la cultura guerrera del lugar, sobre todo las armas que hay en ese lugar y poder pelear contra alguno- dijo ilusionada la rubia

 **Natsu:** Bueno, a donde vamos no conozco a muchos magos con armas- dijo desilusionando a la rubia- pero nunca se sabe, además, seguro que estarán encantados de poder luchar contra ti- dijo volviéndola a ilusionar

 **Papi:** ¿Porque la Sra. Smith tarda tanto? Quiero ir a la ciudad de la Croqueta- dijo aburrida de esperar

 **Natsu:** Papi-chan tiene razón, será mejor que llame por el móvil para ver que le ha pasado- dijo a punto de llamarla cuando escuchó venir el coche de la coordinadora que lo aparcó delante de la puerta para posteriormente tocar el timbre y el peli rosa abriera la puerta

 **Smith:** Lamento la tardanza, pero los directores me pidieron que me llevara esto- dijo mostrando una cámara de video- querían saber cómo es tu mundo, la verdad se veían bastante emocionados, espero que no te moleste

 **Natsu:** Para nada, me parece una gran idea- dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas- bien, ahora que estamos todos, partamos de inmediato- dijo creando un portal de color verdoso delante de él y las chicas que se llevaron un pequeño susto- bien, vallamos- dijo antes de ser detenido por la Lamia

 **Miia:** Darin, no es que no confíe en ti pero, he visto películas de ciencia ficción donde los protagonistas acaban en un lugar desconocido y aterrador- dijo metiéndoles miedo a las demás

 **Centorea:** Concuerdo con Miia Aruji-dono, puede que usted tenga experiencia pero nosotras no estamos listas- dijo apoyando a la peli roja

 **Papi:** ¡Papi no quiere separarse de su esposo!-dijo muy asustada

 **Natsu:** No va a pasar nada, perfeccione la magia para que pudieran venir varias personas a la vez, gracias a eso pude traer a mis amigos para que me ayudaran, hacedme caso, estáis a salvo- dijo mientras las chicas aún estaban algo dudosas- si queréis, podéis cerrar los ojos y cogerme de las manos, solo será entrar de un paso y estaremos en Crocus- dijo mientras las chicas aceptaban la idea

Miia sujeto la mano derecha del peli rosa, Centorea la izquierda, Papi la Mano de Miia y Smith la mano de Centorea y las cuatro cerraron los ojos

 **Natsu:** Bien, ¡Crocus! ¡Haya vamos!- dijo entrando en el portal junto a las chicas

Solo fue un segundo lo que bastó para que ahora el peli rosa y las chicas estuvieran en las afueras de la ciudad

 **Natsu:** Bien, ya podéis abrir los ojos- dijo el peli rosa mientras las chicas abrían los ojos

 **Miia:** Eh… ¡¿EEEHH?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!-dijo impresionada al no estar en su casa, sino en un bosque de montaña cercano a una gran ciudad con un gran estadio elevado en el centro de esta

 **Centorea:** ¿D-de verdad estamos en la dimensión de Aruji-dono?- dijo mirando el bosque y la ciudad que rodeaba

 **Papi:** Increíble- dijo alzando el cielo para ver mejor el lugar- ¡Mirad, estamos al lado de las montañas!- dijo viendo las enormes formaciones del terreno

 **Natsu:** Si, siento mucho no poneros más cerca, pero no quería montar un gran alboroto- dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso

 **Smith:** Tengo que grabar esto- dijo activando la cámara- aquí Kuroko Smith; acabamos de llegar a la dimensión de donde proviene Natsu Dragneel en cuestión de segundos- dijo grabando la ciudad- y parece que ese es nuestro objetivo

 **Natsu:** Sí, será mejor ponernos en marcha, Papi-chan, baja por favor- dijo mientras la harpía bajaba al suelo- muy bien, escuchadme con atención, quiero que todas estéis juntas siempre, ya que este lugar es totalmente desconocido para ustedes, sobre todo para ti Papi- dijo sabiendo que se escapaba siempre- por eso quiero que estés siempre cerca al lado de Cerea- dijo poniéndola en el lomo de la rubia que no se esperaba ese acto

 **Centorea:** Aruji-dono, no es que quiera desobedecer sus órdenes pero… ¿Por qué tengo que llevara Papi encima mía?- dijo muy apenada

 **Natsu:** Porque confío en que podrás protegerla, puede que la ciudad sea muy turística, pero siempre están los desalmados detrás de chicas jóvenes, por eso te encargo de su cuidado- dijo mientras la Centauro se llenaba de orgullo al escuchar esas palabras

 **Centorea:** Confíe en mi Aruji-dono ¡Juro por el honor de los centauros que no le pasará nada a Papi!- decía con una pose heroica y sacando su espada para sorpresa del peli rojo

 **Natsu:** _"¿De dónde habrá sacado su espada?"_ – Pensaba el Slayer- me alegra oír eso, Papi-chan, mantente siempre cerca de Cerea. Si te portas bien, te comprare dulces de regreso a casa- dijo mientras a la harpía le salían estrellitas en los ojos- Bien, síganme, las llevaré hacia el gremio de Sabertooh mientras os enseño la ciudad- dijo mientras empezaban a seguir al peli rojo

El grupo paseaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, ganándose las miradas de los residentes, que iban dirigidas especialmente a las chicas inter especies, ya que no recordaban haber visto algo parecido

 **Miia:** Este lugar es precioso, pese a haber mucha gente se puede sentir una gran sensación de calma y felicidad- dijo viendo los edificios- fue una gran idea venir a esta ciudad, y todo gracias a ti Darin- dijo mientras el nombrado sonreía

 **Centorea:** Y lo dice alguien que tenía miedo de viajar entre dimensiones por las películas de miedo- dijo poniendo tensa a la Lamia- pero fue divertido verte temblar como gelatina de Lamia

 **Miia:** ¡E- en mi defensa esas películas estaban muy bien hechas!- se defendió la Lamia- ¿Y qué hay de ti Centorea?, yo no te digo nada cuando revisas tu armario tres veces antes de irte a dormir-dijo poniendo muy roja a la rubia, ya que ella también le tenía miedo a esas películas

 **Centorea:** N- no es que tenga miedo…. Solo lo hago porque Papi me lo pide- dijo inventándose una excusa

 **Papi:** Pero Papi nunca dijo eso…- dijo con total inocencia, mientras la rubia se ponía nerviosa y la Lamia sonreía de forma burlona

 **Miia:** ¿No se supone que los Centauros no le temían a nada?- dijo de forma burlona mientras la rubia se contenía las ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras

 **Smith:** Por curiosidad ¿A dónde vamos exactamente Darin-kun?- dijo grabando al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Iremos al gremio de la ciudad, Sabertooh, desde el destierro no he podido volver a verlos, tengo ganas de ver a Sting para saber cómo le va- dijo mientras la coordinadora preguntaba quién era ese sujeto- Sting es el maestro del gremio al que vamos, aparte de que es un dragon slayer como yo- dijo asombrando a las chicas

 **Miia:** ¿Y él es como tú Darin?- dijo mientras el peli rojo negaba

 **Natsu:** No, él es humano, al igual que su compañero Rogue, la razón de que yo sea un híbrido fue por el trato que me dio Igneel para vencer a Acnologia- dijo mientras las chicas asentían

 **Centorea:** Debe ser alguien muy fuerte y respetado para ser un maestro de un gremio- dijo la chica centauro ilusionada de conocerlo

 **Natsu:** La verdad es que sí, desde que el anterior maestro fue expulsado Sting ha llevado las cosas por el buen camino- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Smith:** ¿Qué pasó con el anterior maestro?- pregunto mientras el peli rojo se ponía serio

 **Natsu:** Ese sujeto solo era un desgraciado que usaba su crueldad y tiranía para tenerlos a todo bajo su mando- dijo muy molesto- incluso expulso a un miembro de su gremio solo porque perdió un combate en los juegos mágicos- dijo dejando en shock a las chicas- la fama y el poder pueden convertir a la gente en monstruos, pero por suerte, Sting hizo lo correcto y ahora el gremio prospera- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas

Durante el camino hacia el gremio, la gente miraba con gran curiosidad a las chicas inter especies

 **¿?:** Escuchad, ¿habéis visto eso antes?- dijo el vendedor de frutas de una tienda viendo a las chicas- no sabían que existían chicas con rasgos animales, y la verdad, son hermosas

 **¿? 2:** Dímelo a mí, esa peli roja es una belleza, de seguro que supera a Titania- dijo otro vendedor con cara de pervertido mientras la nombrada se sentía ofendida en otra parte del mundo

 **¿? 3:** ¡Yo me quedo con la chica rubia de pechos grandes! ¡Dejarían en vergüenza a los de mi ex!- dijo un carnicero con una sonrisa tonta y babeando casi

 **¿? 4:** Podéis llamarme Lolicón o pederasta, pero esa pequeña con plumas tiene un muy buen culo- dijo el vendedor de pescado viendo la parte trasera de la Harpía

Obviamente, esos comentarios junto a otros eran escuchados por el peli rojo, el cual tenía una vena enorme en la frente mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de matarlos, total, el ya no vive en esta dimensión, con provocar un incendio no pasaría nada ¿verdad?

Por suerte para él las chicas no escucharon nada, y muchas mujeres que iban con sus parejas le dieron su merecida paliza por pervertidos y por dejarlas como inferiores

Las chicas pensaron escuchar algo pero no le dieron mucha importancia a los gritos de dolor y agonía, mientras el dragon slayer sonreía internamente la escuchar la paliza que recibían los pervertidos

 _Más tarde_

 **Natsu:** Por fin, ya hemos llegado- dijo con una sonrisa viendo un edificio con la estatua de un tigre dientes de sable en lo alto y al lado la bandera del gremio

 **Smith:** Impresionante- dijo mientras grababa con su cámara la belleza del lugar

 **Natsu:** Parece que se ha hecho más grande- dijo con una sonrisa viendo el edificio cuando notó a un joven de cabello oscuro de alrededor de unos 15 o 16 años de edad, al parecer ¿limpiando?- ¿Romeo? ¡¿Ese es Romeo?!- dijo mirando con una mezcla de asombro y disgusto al joven

 **Miia:** ¿Conoces a ese chico Darin?- dijo con curiosidad

 **Natsu:** Romeo Conbolt, un miembro de Fairy Tail- dijo seriamente tensando a las chicas- sin embargo…- dijo mirándolo con más detalle para ver que en su hombro izquierdo estaba la marca de Sabertooh y no la de Fairy Tail- parece que se ha unido a este gremio- dijo aliviando a las chicas- será mejor ir a saludarle- dijo mientras el grupo se acercaba y el peli rojo escuchaba al joven relatar ciertas cosas de mala gana- ¡Romeo! ¡¿Qué haces en Sabertooh?!- dijo siendo escuchado por el joven

 **Romeo:** ¿Eh? ¿Quién me llama?- dijo para girarse y ver una figura enorme y de pelo rojo llevándose un buen susto- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡UN MONSTRUO!- Dijo dejando de piedra al peli rojo mientras el joven prendía sus puños en fuego- ¡PREPARATÉ PARA MORIR!- Dijo listo para atacar

 **Natsu:** ¡Espera Inari! ¡No soy ningún monstruo!- dijo alzando las manos mientras el joven se detenía al escuchar esa voz que se le hacía familiar- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?, soy yo Natsu- dijo dejando de piedra al azabache

 **Romeo:** Natsu… Natsu Dragneel- dijo fijándose en la bufanda que llevaba la cuál era inconfundible, provocando que el joven abriera los ojos de la sorpresa- ¡Natsu-nii-chan!- dijo abrazando la pierna del peli rojo mientras lloraba de alegría- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí Natsu!

 **Natsu:** Me alegro de verte de nuevo Romeo- dijo revolviendo los pelos del chico- Vamos cálmate, solo estuve unos años fuera, No es para tanto- dijo mientras el nombrado seguía llorando

 **Romeo:** Cu… cuando Laxus-nii me contó lo de tu destierro injusto…. No lo pude aguantar más y dejé el gremio con él y Makarov jiji junto a Gajeel, Levy Wendy, Charle y Lily- dijo llorando sin soltarse de la pierna del Dragneel-… todos te dieron por muerto… pero yo sabía que seguías vivo… y ahora has vuelto- dijo mientras el peli rojo lo abrazaba

 **Natsu:** Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir- dijo mientras consolaba al chico- _"Ahora entiendo todo"_ \- pensó sabiendo porque ahora tenía esa marca

Las chicas miraban muy conmovidas la escena, como si un padre hubiese vuelto a casa después de haberse ido mucho tiempo

 **Natsu:** Vamos Romeo, Límpiate las lágrimas que quiero presentarte a unas personas que me ha acompañado- dijo mientras el pelinegro se limpiaba las lágrimas- Miia-chan, Papi-chan, Cerea y Sra. Smith, os presento a Romeo- dijo mientras las nombradas se presentaban

 **Miia:** Mucho gusto en conocer a uno de los amigos de Darin, yo soy Miia- dijo mientras el pelinegro la miraba con asombro

 **Romeo:** ¡Increíble! ¡Una chica serpiente!- dijo impresionado- ¡Increíble! ¡Es muy hermosa y tiene una cola en lugar de piernas!- dijo muy emocionado mientras la Lamia se apenaba

 **Natsu:** Espero que no te moleste tanta atención- dijo mientras la Lamia negaba un poco apenada

 **Miia:** No te preocupes Darin, es normal que reaccione así ya que no creo que haya visto una lamia antes- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡EEEKK!- chillo sorprendida cuando Romeo cogió la punta de la cola- ¡Ro- Romeo-kun, no hagas eso por favor!- pidió ella que aparto la cola del chico

 **Romeo:** Lo siento, quería comprobar si era de verdad- dijo disculpándose para fijar su atención en las demás chicas- ¡Increíble! ¡Una chica centauro y una harpía! ¡Son increíbles!- dijo apenando un poco a las nombrada para fijar su atención en la coordinadora- mucho gusto, soy Romeo- dijo extendiendo su mano a la coordinadora

 **Smith:** El placer es mío, soy Kuroko Smith- dijo apretón de manos

 **Romeo:** Es un placer conocer a la mujer de Natsu nii- dijo poniendo muy celosas a las chicas interespecies y sonrojando con fuerza al peli rojo y a la coordinadora

 **Smith:** Lamento decirte que no soy su mujer, y con mis obligaciones es muy difícil que tenga una relación- dijo mientras Natsu y las chicas le miraban con una gota en su cabeza- _"Aunque no sería muy mala idea casarme con el dragón sexy"_ \- pensó mientras se imaginaba una vida familiar con el Dragon Slayer

 **Miia:** ¡LA SEÑORITA SMITH NO PUEDE SER LA MUJER DE DARIN! ¡ES DEMASIADO NEGLIGENTE COMO PARA QUE UN HOMBRE LE ECHE CUENTA!-Dijo mientras separaba al peli rojo de la coordinadora, a la cual e calló la palabra "Negligente" le caía como una pedrada en la cabeza

 **Centorea:** Miia, eso ha sido demasiado cruel, no debiste decirle esas cosas a la Sra. Smith- dijo viendo a la coordinadora deprimida y agachada haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo- ¡Y de paso suelta a Aruji-dono que lo estás asfixiando!- dijo mientras la Lamia veía como el peli rojo se ponía azul por falta de aire

 **Miia:** ¡AAAHHHH! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO DARIN, FUE SIN QUERER!- Dijo mientras el peli rojo recuperaba el aliento

 **Natsu:** Tenemos… que… hacer… algo…. Con tus arranques de celos- dijo respirando agitadamente mientras la lamia se avergonzaba bastante

Después de eso el grupo guiado por Romeo se dirigía al interior del gremio

 **Romeo:** A propósito Natsu-nii, ¿Cómo es que ahora eres peli rojo? Aparte de que eres bastante alto- dijo mirando impresionado al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Eso es algo que quiero explicar delante de todos Romeo- dijo mientras el joven asentía- ¿y qué pasó con los demás cuando dejasteis el gremio?- dijo muy curioso

 **Romeo:** Laxus, Gajeel, Levy y Lily se vinieron a Sabertooh, mientras que Wendy y charle se fueron a Lamia Scale ya que ella y Chelia se hicieron muy cercanas- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía

 **Natsu:** ¿Y porque estabas limpiando?- dijo mientras el azabache se ponía algo nervioso

 **Romeo:** Verás, resulta que en la última misión que fui destroce un edificio de importante valor histórico, y Sting me castigo ya que tuvo que pagar una multa muy gorda- dijo sonriendo algo nervioso mientras las chicas tenían gotas en su cabeza

 **Natsu:** Parece que heredaste mi tendencia a destruir cosas- dijo sonriendo también algo nervioso

Entonces el azabache abrió las puertas del gremio, para ver que este estaba con poca gente, donde el grupo divisó al maestro en la barra bebiendo un trago junto a su fiel amigo Lector

 **Romeo:** ¡Sting!- Dijo llamando la atención del rubio

 **Sting:** ¡Romeo, te dije que no volvieras hasta que limpiaras todo!- dijo enfadado

 **Romeo:** ¡Es que ha venido a verte alguien!- dijo mientras el peli rojo y las chicas daban un paso al frente

 **Natsu:** Es un placer verte de nuevo Sting- dijo mientras el rubio y el gato lo miraban confundido

 **Sting:** He… lo mismo digo… aunque creo que no le conozco- dijo mientras Romeo intentaba aguantarse la risa

 **Natsu:** En serio no te acuerdas, de mí, es una pena, ambos tuvimos una gran pelea hace tiempo- dijo mientras el rubio intentaba hacer memoria, no sin antes sorprenderse como muchos integrantes de las chicas que acompañaban al peli rojo y su peculiar apariencia

 **Sting:** Pues, no, no me suena- dijo totalmente confundido

 **Natsu:** En serio, ¿ni siquiera en los juegos mágicos cuando hiciste el Unisón raid junto a Rogue para intentar vencerme?- dijo mientras el rubio abría los ojos ante la sorpresa

 **Sting:** Na- Na-Na- ¡¿NATSU-SAN?!- Dijo para posteriormente caerse de la silla y levantarse en un instante- ¡PE- PE- ¿PERO CÓMO?! ¡TU HABÍAS MUERTO HACE AÑOS!- Dijo en shock al igual que su compañero felino

 **Natsu:** Yo no he muerto, simplemente desaparecí unos años- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Sting:** ¡SUFICIENTE!- Dijo cogiendo la cerveza y tirándola lejos- ¡SEGURO QUE ROGUE ME HA PUESTO DROGAS EN LA CERVEZA! ¡SE VA A ENTERAR CUANDO LE COJA!- Dijo provocando que el peli rojo y el azabache se empezaran a descojonar de risa

Curiosamente, Rogue, Frosch, Levy, Laxus, la tribu Raijinshuu y Lily junto a Gajeel acababan de llegar para acabar sorprendiéndose de ver al peli rojo y a las chicas, donde este les dio la misma explicación, cosa que Freed y Laxus pudieron confirmar, dejando a todos de piedra

Tuvo que pasar una hora hasta que todos asimilaron que Natsu estaba en su gremio, donde este les contó su vida en otra dimensión

 **Sting:** Es difícil de creer, cualquiera te diría que esa es la historia más loca de todas- dijo mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que la persona que admiraba estaba frente a él, mientras Papi jugaba con los Exceel, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas de ver gatos voladores y parlantes

 **Natsu:** Menos mal, que me creéis, pensé que tendría que explicarlo todo nuevamente, ahora podré mostrar mi verdadero aspecto- dijo para ser cubierto y mostrar su forma híbrida- mucho mejor, estaba cansado de esconder mi aspecto

 **Sting:** ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?!- Dijo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al peli rojo, mientras que las chicas como Levy y Evergreen se sonrojaban a niveles épicos al ver el aspecto del peli rojo para posteriormente desmayarse y sufrir un derrame nasal

 **Gajeel/Lily/ Freed/ Bickslow/ Rogue/Sting/ Lector:** ¡ LEVY/ EVERGREEN-SAN/ EVE!- Dijeron al ver a las chicas inconscientes

 **Levy:** Haré lo que usted quiera, mi majestad- dijo mientras Gajeel no entendía nada

 **Evergreen:** Hágame todo lo que quiera, mi amo- dijo sacándoles gotones a los presentes

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Pero porque coño pasa esto cada vez que una mujer me ve?!- dijo mientras las chicas inter especies y la coordinadora sentían empatía por las inconscientes magas

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambas se recuperaron y mirara por el rabillo del ojo al peli rojo, cosa que fue notado por Gajeel que no estaba muy contento la verdad

 **Rogue:** Bueno, Natsu-san, ¿Cómo es que… acabo con esa apariencia?- dijo mientras el Dragneel suspiraba

 **Natsu:** Digamos que para poder vencer a Acnologia tuve que hacer un trato con Igneel y volverme un híbrido mitad dragón y… bueno, mitad con un poder que tengo dentro

 **Sting:** ¿Hablas de END?- Dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo y a las chicas

 **Natsu:** ¿Lo sabes?- dijo algo sorprendido

 **Sting:** Todo el mundo lo sabe, la noticia se extendió como la pólvora por los diferentes reinos- dijo cruzado de brazos- pero a diferencia de otras personas, a nosotros no nos importa, tu nunca mostraste maldad en ningún momento, siempre fuiste alguien digno de admirar y de buen corazón que logró cambiar a muchos de nosotros, y eso es algo que le agradeceré siempre Natsu-san- dijo sonriendo alegrando al peli rojo y a las chicas

 **Natsu:** Gracias Sting- dijo sonriendo- por cierto, no te he presentado a las chicas- dijo mientras las nombradas se acercaban

 **Miia:** Un placer conocerle Sting-san- dijo de forma educada y con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se sonrojaban un poco

 **Centorea:** Yo soy Centorea Shianus, perteneciente a la solemne raza de los centauros – dijo con mucho orgullo y una pose heroica

 **Papi:** Yo soy Papi, Papi la harpía- dijo muy feliz la peli azul mientras Levy la miraba sorprendida por el parecido que tenía con ella

 **Smith:** Soy Kuroko Smith, coordinadora del programa de Intercambio cultural de especies de mi dimensión- dijo de forma respetuosa

 **Levy:** Yo soy Levy Mcgarden, un placer conocer a una Lamia, una chica centauro y a una harpía- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Miia:** ¿Sabes lo que somos?- dijo mientras la peli azul asentía

 **Levy:** Hay escritos sobre vuestras especies, aunque hoy en día se consideran extintas como los dragones- dijo deprimiendo un poco a las chicas- por cierto, este es mi novio Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer del hierro y su compañero Lily- dijo mientras ambos saludaban

 **Miia:** ¿Usted es un dragon slayer como Darin?- dijo mientras el pelinegro asentía y convertía su brazo en una viga de acero, asombrando a las chicas

 **Laxus:** Yo soy Laxus Dreyar, dragon slayer del rayo, y este es mi equipo, Bickslow, Evergreen y Freed- dijo mientras los nombrados saludaban

 **Rogue:** Yo soy Rogue Cheney, dragon Slayer de las sombras- dijo con una sonrisa y asintiendo educadamente

 **Laxus:** Por cierto Natsu, hay algo que necesitas saber de Fairy Tail- dijo el rubio poniéndose serio al igual que el peli rojo

 **Natsu:** No me interesa saber nada de lo que haga esa gente, como si están a punto de disolverles el gremio, prefiero volver a mi dimensión antes que a ese estercolero - dijo de brazos cruzados muy enfadado

 **Laxus:** Es importante Natsu, tiene que ver con Fullbuster- dijo con odio mientras el peli rojo prestaba atención

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué pasa con ese nudista? ¿Le han subido la condena por no llevar los calzoncillos puestos?- dijo molesto mientras el rubio con una cicatriz asentía

 **Laxus:** Natsu, Gray… escapo de la prisión- dijo mientras el peli rojo abría los ojos para mostrar una mirada de ira

 **Natsu:** ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESE IMBÉCIL SE HA ESCAPADO?! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ESE DESGRACIADO ESTABA BAJO VIGILANCIA LAS 24 HORAS!- Dijo levantándose de golpe de la silla pegándole un buen susto a las chicas ya que nunca habían visto al peli rojo en ese estado, el cual parecía que iba a escupir fuego en cualquier momento- ¡¿Acaso Fairy tail tuvo algo que ver?!- dijo muy enfadado

 **Laxus:** No exactamente Fairy Tail…- dijo dejando confundido al peli rojo mientras Gajeel apretaba los puños enfadado consigo mismo- fue una persona, para ser más exactos… una chica- dijo mientras el peli rojo abría bien los ojos

 **Natsu:** ¡LA LOCA DEL AGUA! ¡TENÍA QUE SER ESA MALDITA PSICÓPATA, SOLO ELLA HARÍA SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ SI EL STRIPPER SE LO PIDE!- Dijo para volver a sentarse mientras maldecía a la maga peli azul, mientras lanzaba gruñidos aterradores

 **Miia:** Da- Darin ¿Quién es esa chica de la que estás hablando?- dijo nerviosa por si la pregunta hacia que el peli rojo se cabreara más de lo que ya estaba

 **Natsu:** Juvia Lockser….- dijo con veneno en sus palabras- ella fue parte del gremio al que perteneció Gajeel- dijo mientras miraban al pelinegro

 **Gajeel:** Ella fue como una hermana para mí- dijo apretando los puños de rabia mientras Levy le daba consuelo- pero todo empeoró cuando conoció a ese bastardo- dijo intentando contener su ira

 **Natsu:** Ella se enamoró de ese imbécil cuando este la venció en una pelea para salvar a una compañera de gremio, desde ese día solo pensaba en el stripper, incluso cuando este la trataba como una mierda- dijo furioso- además, ella junto a ese nudista me atacaron cuando se desveló mi verdadera identidad con intenciones asesinas-dijo poniendo furiosas a las chicas

 **Centorea:** ¡Esa desgraciada! ¡Mujeres como esa serían una deshonra para los centauros! ¡Si fuera de mi raza serían expulsadas por semejante acto tan bajo!- dijo muy molesta

 **Miia:** ¡Apoyo a la yegua loca, mujeres como esa son una vergüenza! ¡Como la vea le daré una paliza por hacerle daño a mi Darin!- dijo apoyando a la rubia

 **Papi:** ¡Yo la mandaría a volando a una isla lejana y que se muera de hambre para que no moleste a nadie ni a esposo!- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes de que la harpía se uniera a la conversación

 **Laxus:** Por desgracia eso no es todo- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo y las chicas- al parecer ese imbécil se enteró de que el abuelo y yo estábamos en Sabertooh, por lo que fue en busca de venganza contra nosotros por haber contado al consejo su intento de asesinato- dijo apretando los puños rabioso

 **Natsu:** Laxus, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo ese idiota?- dijo con intriga aunque por dentro no quería saberlo

 **Laxus:** Ese desgraciado… mató al viejo a sangre fría- dijo dejando helados a los presentes, sobre todo al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Co… ¿Cómo?- dijo el peli rojo incrédulo ante lo que dijo el rubio

 **Laxus:** Ocurrió hace dos años, nos acabábamos de enterar de su fuga hace unos tres días, cuando de repente, nos sorprendió en el gremio abriendo la puerta de una patada, al parecer te estaba buscando- dijo mientras el peli rojo atendía- yo ese día no estaba en el gremio, ni siquiera Sting ya que tenía una reunión, solo estaba el abuelo y algunos magos del gremio que no fueron rival para él, por lo que el viejo tuvo que hacerle frente, y estaba a punto de ganarle de no ser porque el muy rastrero le atravesó el corazón con una daga de hielo por la espalda- dijo el rubio que no aguantó más y soltó lágrimas a través de sus ojos

Las chicas escucharon con horror aquella historia y estaban casi llorando

Sin embargo, el peli rojo estaba totalmente callado, en un silencio mortal y muy pero que muy incómodo para los presentes

 **Sting:** Hay un bosque enorme detrás en las montañas, no hay nadie allí- dijo el rubio sabiendo lo que haría el peli rojo, el cual se levantó de su asiento y salió del gremio

Las chicas querían seguirle, pero Gajeel y Kuroko las detuvieron, sabiendo que tenía que estar solo

Sting por su parte se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta una ventana que daba hasta el bosque

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que todos sintieran un poder monstruoso y posteriormente ver un enorme pilar de fuego arrasándolo todo mientras se mostraba la figura de un dragón muy, pero que muy furioso mientras soltaba rugidos agónicos y llenos de ira

Obviamente eso fue visto por toda la ciudad, y los residentes se asustaron bastante, por suerte el fuego desapareció al cabo de unos minutos, quedando solamente el peli rojo respirando agitadamente mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Eso fue visto por las chicas que no pudieron aguantar las lágrimas al ver al peli rojo en ese estado de sufrimiento, incluso Kuroko lloraba al verlo en ese estado, por lo que las cuatro no dudaron en ir a darle consuelo, el cual el agradecía por ese detalle tan tierno

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el peli rojo se calmó y volvió al interior del gremio donde todos lo esperaban

 **Natsu:** Siento el destrozo Sting- dijo mientras este negaba

 **Sting:** Yo habría hecho lo mismo Natsu-san, de hecho Laxus hizo lo mismo- dijo viendo al nombrado- pero escucha, lo que importa ahora es poder vivir el presente ahora que se puede, es lo que Makarov-san habría querido ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el peli rojo asentía y sonreía nuevamente poniendo muy feliz a las chicas y a los demás presentes

En ese instante, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe mostrando a tres figuras femeninas, una pelinegra, y dos albinas

 **Sting:** ¡¿Minerva, Yukino, Sorano?!- dijo sorprendido- ¡¿Ya habéis vuelto?!- dijo sorprendido de que estuvieran tan pronto ya que su misión estaba bastante lejos

 **Minerva:** ¡Vimos ese enorme pilar de fuego! ¡¿Acaso ha habido un…?!- dijo para posteriormente fijar su vista en el peli rojo- ¡ UN MONSTRUO!- Dijo deprimiendo al peli rojo que tenía la quijada en el suelo, mientras la pelinegra observaba a las chicas interespecies- ¡STING! ¡ESTAMOS SIENDO INVADIDOS POR MOSNTRUOS!- Dijo alterada la pelinegra lista para usar su magia al igual que sus compañeras

 **Sting:** Tranquilízate Minerva, no son monstruos, solo son interespecies que han venido a visitarnos- dijo mientras minerva y las albinas reaccionaron con un ¿eh?- y este peli rojo es Natsu Dragneel, ya sabes, el mago desaparecido- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas mientras este les saludaba con la mano y diciendo hola

 **Minerva:** Natsu… ¿Natsu Dragneel?- dijo mirando con detalle al peli rojo- Eh…. ¡ ¿EEEEEEEEHH?!- Dijo mientras su imaginación tomaba el control

 _ **Imaginación de Minerva**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _¿De modo que te gusta hacer cosas malas eh?- dijo en su forma de dragón con… ¿Un látigo y un traje de dominatrix?_

 _ **Minerva:**_ _Si, me gusta hacer cosas malas Natsu-sama….- dijo con un traje escolar que le apretaban los pechos y dejaba expuesto su abdomen, una falda roja sin bragas y estaba atada en un poste_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _¡SILENCIO!- Dijo poniéndole una cinta adhesiva en la boca- ¡Ahora sabrás porque soy el rey de los dragones!- dijo dándole tortazos en el culo mientras la pelinegra gemía de placer_

 _ **Imaginación de Yukino**_

 _Nos encontramos a la albina en un prado comiendo un picnic junto al peli rojo que no paraba de felicitarla_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _¡Esta es la mejor comida que he probado en mí vida!- dijo mientras la albina se ruborizaba para posteriormente sorprenderse cuando el peli rojo la atrajo hasta él- ¡Casémonos mi amada Yukino!- dijo sonriendo_

 _ **Imaginación de Sorano**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _De modo que un ángel ha venido al territorio del dios de los dragones, tendrás que pagar tu osadía- dijo el peli rojo delante de una sonrojada Sorano que tenía un collar en su cuello y una cadena de la cuál tiraba el peli rojo_

 _ **Sorano:**_ _A partir de hoy seré su juguete personal Natsu-sama- dijo la albina mientras el peli rojo se preparaba para corromperla_

 _ **Realidad**_

Las tres chicas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo con sus ojos en espiral y balbuceando cosas sin sentidos mientras tenían un derrame nasal

 **Sting:** ¡Rápido! ¡Llévenlas a la enfermería!- dijo mientras las llevaban a la enfermería

 **Natsu:** ¿Pero porque siempre pasa lo mismo cuando me ve una mujer?- dijo mientras las chicas presentes suspiraban ya que sabían la respuesta

 _Minutos más tarde_

 **Sorano:** Siento mucho que se haya tenido que enterar de esa forma Natsu-san- dijo todavía avergonzada por lo de antes

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, solo me hubiera gustado haber podido estar allí para impedirlo- dijo apretando los puños de la ira

 **Sorano:** Oh, no te preocupes Natsu-kun, Sorano-chan está aquí para darte el consuelo que necesitas- dijo dándole un abrazo mimoso mientras les ponía las tetas al peli rojo en la cara provocando que se sonrojara bastante

 **Miia:** ¡OYE TÚ! ¡MANTÉN TUS MANAZAS LEJOS DE MI DARIN!- Dijo atrayendo al peli rosa con su cola

 **Natsu** Aire, aire, aire- dijo desesperado siendo notado por la peli roja-

 **Miia:** ¡AAAHH! ¡ LO SIENTO DARIN, LO SIENTO!- Dijo mientras este recuperaba el aliento

 **Natsu:** En serio…. Tenemos… que hacer… algo con tus celos- dijo recuperándose mientras la lamia se avergonzaba cuando el peli rojo se dio cuenta de algo- un momento, ¿No se supone que tú estabas con oración seis?- dijo confundido

 **Sorano:** El consejo nos dio la libertad al darle información sobre diferentes gremios oscuros, después encontramos a Jellal y nos unimos a su grupo Crime Sociere, donde el rey Thomas nos perdonó por limpiar el reino de gremios oscuros. Entonces me enteré de que mi hermana Yukino estaba en un gremio oficial y no dude en unirme a él- dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Valla, no sabía que erais hermanas, os felicito por estar juntas de nuevo- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a las chicas

 **Yukino:** Gracias Natsu-sama- dijo muy avergonzada mientras la lamia se moría de celos por como llamaba al peli rojo

 **Sting:** Escuchad, ¿os gustaría quedaros aquí unos días?, tenemos habitaciones libres para la ocasión

 **Smith:** En verdad es un gran honor que nos de alojamiento, pero no queremos ser una molestia- dijo rechazando amablemente la oferta

 **Natsu:** La Sra. Smith, además no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo por la diferencia temporal entre esta dimensión y la nuestra- dijo mientras todos le miraban- ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo confundido

 **Sting:** ¿Qué quisiste decir con diferencia temporal?- dijo el rubio confundido

 **Natsu:** Parece que se me olvido explicar esa parte…- dijo nervioso mientras la coordinadora le miraba con una sonrisa aterradora- mirad, durante los viajes entre dimensiones descubrí que había bastante diferencia entre el tiempo de esta dimensión y el de la nuestra, si nos quedamos aquí un día, en mi mundo habrían pasado tres días- dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo dicho por el peli rojo

 **Laxus:** A ver si entiendo bien, estás diciendo que estos tres años que no estabas aquí, ¿allí han sido nueve?- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía

 **Natsu:** Créelo Natsu, ¿porque te crees que tengo 22 años en vez de 19?- dijo asombrando a los presentes, en especial las chicas

 **Minerva:** _"¡Eso significa que es dos años mayor que yo! ¡SIIII! ¡Justo como en mis sueños!"_ \- dijo muy emocionada la pelinegra

 **Miia:** _"Si lo que Darin dice es cierto, entonces el sería solo dos años mayor que yo… ¡Eso sería fabuloso!"_ \- pensó mientras se imaginaba a ella y al peli rojo más joven saliendo juntos y divirtiéndose- _Pero también me gusta este Darin más maduro ¿Qué hago? ¿Más joven o más maduro? Ay, no sé qué hacer"-_ pensó la peli rojo que estaba metida en una tremenda cruzada

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás bien Miia-chan?- dijo sacando a la peli roja de su dilema y ver que todos la estaban mirando

 **Miia:** Jajaja… no pasa nada Darin solo… pensaba en cosas eso es todos- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- a todo esto ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en Crocus? Me gustaría ver la ciudad a fondo ya que somos las primeras interespecies en pisar un mundo nuevo

 **Natsu:** Lo he pensado bien, y lo suyo es quedarnos dos días como máximo- dijo él cosa que no les gustó a las chicas

 **Miia:** Pero Darin yo quería conocer la ciudad y llevarme algún recuerdo- se quejó la Lamia mientras ponía una cara de súplica

 **Centorea:** Yo quería saber más sobre las tradiciones guerreras y cultura mágica- dijo con ganas de aprender de verdaderos guerreros

 **Papi:** Papi quiere volar libremente por la ciudad- dijo con ganas de quedarse más tiempo

 **Smith:** Yo quiero tomarme una semana de descanso después de matarme todo el día con el trabajo- dijo mientras Natsu y las chicas inter especies la miraban raro- ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

 **Natsu/Miia/ Centorea/ Papi:** ¿Y desde cuando usted trabaja?- dijo deprimiendo a la coordinadora

 **Sting:** Vamos Natsu, no pasa nada porque te quedes unos días más, deja que se diviertan las chicas- dijo mientras el híbrido asentía

 **Natsu:** Está bien, nos quedaremos una semana- dijo alegrando a las chicas- pero advierto que pasaran tres semanas en nuestro mundo, espero que los directores de intercambio Cultural no tengan ningún problema con eso- dijo mirando a la coordinadora

 **Smith:** No te preocupes, ellos entenderán la tardanza- dijo despreocupada- y si algo malo pasa, diré que es culpa tuya

 **Natsu:** ¡De eso nada!- dijo sin hacerle gracia que él se coma el pato

 **Sting:** ¡Pues está decidido! ¡Hagamos una fiesta en honor al regreso de Natsu-san y sus nuevas amigas!- dijo mientras todos asentían y empezaban a celebrar, donde el lugar estaba bastante animado, donde la gente bebía y hablaba de forma bastante animada, sin embargo la menor de las Aguria estaba algo pensativa

 **Sorano:** ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó su hermana mayor

 **Yukino:** Siento que se me olvida algo- dijo para tocarse las llaves esterales- ¡Pues claro! ¡Debo avisar a los espíritus de que Natsu-sama está aquí! ¡Ahora vuelvo!-dijo mientras salía e invocaba a un espíritu para que avisara al rey de los espíritus la llegada del slayer

Después la albina aviso al peli rojo el cuál le pareció buena idea, ya que la diferencia temporal había cambiado y ahora el tiempo de allí era el mismo que el de este lugar, por lo que el peli rojo aceptó la idea de ir a visitar a los espíritus

Al día siguiente el peli rojo fue a visitar la tumba del difunto Makarov, para posteriormente sonreírle y prometerle que siempre iría por el camino correcto

Al día siguiente, Sting se llevó al peli rojo al castillo para avisarle al rey Thomas de que el slayer estaba nuevamente en Fiore. Cabe decir que el rey y Arcadios se quedaron muy sorprendidos del aspecto del peli rojo y su hija se cayó de espaldas, al igual que sus acompañantes Kamika y Cosmos, miembros de los caballeros Garou, donde la peli rosa intentaba llevarse al peli rojo a un lugar privado, de no ser por la lamia que lo agarró de forma protectora mientras miraba con muchos celos a la peli rosa, a la cual no le hizo mucha gracia esa intervención, y de no ser porque su compañera intervino, habría habido una pelea de gatas en el lugar

Después de la visita al castillo, Natsu estaba con las chicas esperando la llegada de su guía hacia el mundo de los espíritus, tratándose de Loke, el cual se asombró al ver al peli rojo y su peculiar aspecto, y a la vez que intento coquetear con las chicas, recibiendo una mirada asesina del peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Hace tiempo que no voy a ese lugar, ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán todos?- dijo con una sonrisa muy emocionado

 **Loke:** La verdad, se van a sorprender cuando vean tu nuevo aspecto- dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa

 **Papi:** ¡Papi quiere ver el mundo espacial!- dijo muy emocionada

 **Natsu:** Es mundo de los espíritus- corrigió el peli rojo- bueno agarrad mis manos- dijo mientras las chicas agarraban las manos del peli rosa y hacían un círculo

 **Loke:** Bien, halla vamos- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer y aparecer en un nuevo lugar en un instante- bienvenidos al mundo de los espíritus, espero que os guste- dijo con su típica sonrisa

Las chicas miraban el lugar con asombro, donde se lo iban a pasar en grande junto al peli rojo

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, recordad dejar muchos comentarios para hacerme feliz, y nos veremos, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	8. Capítulo 8: Visita al mundo espiritual

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que les gusta a muchos, por lo que no os enredo más y os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 8: Visita al mundo de los espíritus**

El mundo espiritual estaba muy alterado, sobre todo los doce del Zodiaco, al saber que el dragón slayer de fuego había regresado nuevamente después de tres años desaparecido

 **Rey espíritu:** ¿Me pregunto cómo estará Natsu después de tanto tiempo?

 **Aries:** Loke dijo que estaba muy cambiado ¿le habrá pasado algo malo a Natsu-san?- dijo preocupada

 **Tauro:** También dijo que vendrían chicas guapas con él Mooo- dijo el toro pervertido

 **Capricornio** :Tengo curiosidad de saber que ha hecho Natsu-san estos años que ha estado desaparecido

 **Aquarius:** ¡MIRA QUE DESAPARECER SIN MÁS Y NO DECIRNOS NADA!- Dijo muy mosqueada mientras muchos se alejaban de ella

 **Virgo:** Debe entender que él no es un mago santo Aquarius-san, el no pude comunicarse con nosotros- dijo con su tono serio la peli rosa

 **Aquarius:** ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO HE PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN!- Dijo muy enfadada mientras la peli rosa ni se inmutaba

 **Rey espíritu:** _"Parece que aún sigue mosqueada por lo de Scorpion"_ \- dijo recordando como el peli mixto le puso los cuernos con otra

 **Libra:** Tengo curiosidad de saber del cambió de Natsu-san y sobre las chicas que le acompañan, según Loke tres de ellas no son humanas- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

Entonces una luz brillante apareció delante de los espíritus, de la cual salió Loke, mientras las chicas hacían acto de presencia

Cabe decir que los presentes se asombraron ante la apariencia de las chicas interespecies, en especial el toro pervertido que tenía corazones en sus ojos, mientras el peli mixto también sonreía pervertidamente al ver a las cuatro chicas, Sagitario se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco al ver a la rubia centauro

 **Rey espíritu:** ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje Loke?- dijo el rey del mundo espiritual asombrando y asustando un poco a las chicas y a la coordinadora debido a que era gigante

 **Papi:** ¡Es enorme!- dijo volando alrededor del gigante asombrando a los presentes de la habilidad de la harpía

 **Loke:** Ha ido bien el viaje la verdad- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás- vamos Natsu sal de ahí- todos quieren verte- dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Está bien, pero que no os asuste mi nuevo aspecto…- dijo mientras el slayer empezaba a salir de la luz

 **Aquarius:** ¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE SALIE….!- Dijo para quedarse callada ante lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, al igual que Virgo, Aries, Libra y Piscis mujer al ver el nuevo aspecto del Slayer

 **Natsu:** Esta es mi nueva forma, espero que no os asuste- dijo algo nervioso, sobre todo al ver el silencio que había en el lugar

Los hombres miraban asombrados el nuevo aspecto del peli rojo, el cual parecía bastante poderoso y amenazante

 **Aquarius:** eh… EH…. ¡ ¿EEEEHHHHHHHH?!- Chilló mientras su cara se ponía roja- ¡ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dijo para posteriormente sufrir una hemorragia nasal mientras creaba una prisión de agua en la cual se había encerrado y empezó a murmurar un montón de cosas inatendibles

Aries por su parte estaba en un charco de su propia sangre al igual que Virgo, Libra y Piscis mujer y otras chicas presentes como Lyra mientras tenían sus fantasías relacionadas con el Slayer

 _ **Imaginación de Aries**_

 _La joven peli rosa con cuernos se encontraba haciendo de comer cuando de repente puso el fuego muy alto y acabó quemando el estofado, provocando que empezara a llorar_

 _ **Aries:**_ _¡LO SIENTO! ¡ LO SIENTO MUCHO!- Dijo llorando en el suelo_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _No te preocupes Aries-chan- dijo el peli rojo… ¿sin ropa?, aquí está la cena- dijo sonriendo de forma sexy mientras la cargaba estilo nupcial_

 _ **Imaginación de Virgo**_

 _Nos encontramos a la peli rosa ¿Atada y amordazada colgando de unas cuerdas ya Natsu con un látigo?_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Esto te enseñará a no romper mis cosas, sucia perra- dijo dándole latigazos excitando aún más a la peli rosa_

 _ **Imaginación de Libra**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Veo que tienes un buen sentido del equilibrio- dijo el peli rojo apoyado en un pie en el pico de una montaña- sin duda eres digna de ser la reina de un dragón- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza_

 _ **Libra:**_ _¡Seré su reina encantada!- dijo quitándose la poca ropa que tenía y hacer… cosas de adultos con el peli rojo_

 _ **Imaginación de Aquarius**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Venga aquí señorita, le voy a mostrar lo que es un macho de verdad- dijo incitando a la peli azul venir, mientras al lado del peli rojo se encontraba Scorpion tirado en el suelo con muchos moratones e inconsciente_

 _ **Realidad**_

 **Aquarius:** ¡ AHORA MISMO!- Dijo destruyendo su coraza acuática y lanzarse a los brazos del peli rojo- ¡HAZME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS BOMBOMCITO!- Dijo abrazando al peli rojo mientras tenía corazones en sus ojos, a la vez que el Slayer no entendía nada

 **Miia:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGRRRRRRRRRR! ¡SE SUPONE QUE IBA A PASAR UNAS VACACIONES CON MI DARIN Y AHORA TENGO MÁS RIVALES DE AMOR!- Dijo roja de la ira y los celos viendo como la peli azul espíritu abrazaba amorosamente a su Darin- ¡ ¿POR QUE LA MALA SUERTE ME PERSIGUE?!- Dijo llorando cómicamente

 **Smith:** Parece que Darin-kun tiene mucha suerte con las chicas- dijo algo celosa con ganas de despellejar a la peli azul espíritu

 **Centorea:** Sí… eso parece- dijo con un tic en el ojo con ganas de matar a la peli azul que se abrazaba a su Aruji-dono

 **Papi:** ¡Bien! ¡Piscina gratis!- dijo siendo la única que no parecía importarle el apego de la espíritu al peli rojo

 _Más tarde, en el castillo del rey espíritu_

 **Miia:** ¡Me da igual lo muy amiga que fueras de Darin en el pasado! ¡No tienes derecho a acercarte a él! ¡Darin es solo mío y de nadie más!- dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo derecho

 **Aquarius:** ¡Olvídalo culebra hinchada! ¡Llevo tres años sin saber nada de este bombón! ¡Y no me voy a separar solo porque tú lo digas!- dijo aferrándose al brazo izquierdo del peli rojo

 **Natsu:** ¿Porque estás cosas me pasan a mí?- dijo llorando cómicamente mientras las dos chicas no se separaban de él

El grupo del peli rojo y las interespecies había entrado en el castillo del rey espíritu, mientras la peli azul con forma de sirena y la lamia seguían peleando por el peli rojo

 **Tauro:** No sé si sentirme celoso o tener compasión por Natsu Mooo- dijo el toro pervertido

 **Scorpion:** Opino lo mismo- dijo viendo como las chicas se peleaban por el peli rojo

 **Miia:** ¡Vuelvo a repetírtelo, aléjate de mí Darin!- dijo mientras la peli azul la ignoraba, mientras que a la peli roja se le ocurría una idea- sabes, deberías pegarte más a él, no vaya a ser por la cantidad de "agua" que sueltas por esa cola de pescado- dijo con malicia provocando que una vena hinchada apareciera en la cabeza de la espíritu

 **Aquarius:** Oh, no te preocupes por eso, puedo controlar el agua de mi alrededor, mejor ten cuidado con ese cuerpo "enorme" que tienes, no vaya a ser que te atasques en una puerta- dijo provocando que la Lamia tuviera una vena hinchada en su cabeza

 **Miia:** ¡ ¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO PESCADO PARLANTE?!- Dijo soltando el brazo del peli rojo al igual que la peli azul

 **Aquarius:** ¡LO QUE HAS OIDO! ¡LOMBRIZ DE TIERRA!- Dijo mientras ambas chocaban las frentes mientras emanaban un aura peligrosa

 **Papi:** Deberíamos detenerlas, dan miedo- dijo la harpía asustada, al igual que Centorea, Smith y los espíritus celestiales que estaban al otro lado de la mesa

 **Virgo:** Nunca había visto a Aquarius-san tan enfadada- dijo algo intimidada la peli rosa sirvienta

 **Rey espíritu:** Si siguen así destruirán el palacio- dijo con miedo el rey del lugar

 **Centorea:** Está vez Miia está sobrepasando sus celos, debería hacer algo- dijo mirando a la coordinadora

 **Smith:** Lo siento, estoy de vacaciones- dijo dándole un sorbo a una taza de té

 **Todos:** _"Pero que mujer más negligente"_ \- pensaron viendo a la coordinadora

Mientras las chicas seguían peleándose por el peli rojo

 **Miia:** ¡PESCADO PARLANTE!- dijo ante la cara de la peli azul espíritu

 **Natsu:** Esto….chicas- dijo intentando calmar el ambiente

 **Aquarius:** ¡LOMBRIZ TETONA!- Dijo picándole uno de sus pezones

 **Natsu:** ¿Porque no intentamos hablar como seres civilizados?- dijo siendo ignorado por segunda vez

 **Miia:** ¡CULOO ESCAMOSO!- Dijo mientras un aura oscura rodeaba a la peli azul

 **Natsu:** Chicas…- dijo empezando a mosquearse por ser ignorado

 **Aquarius:** ¡LAGARTA TEÑIDA!- Dijo prendiendo a la peli roja

 **Natsu:** ¿Me estáis escuchando?- dijo mientras varias venas aparecían en su cabeza

 **Miia:** ¡TETAS DE SILICONA!- Dijo picándole un pezón, siendo el colmo de la peli azul

 **Natsu: ¡QUE OS CALLÉIS COÑOO! ¡GROOOAAAAAAUUURRR! -** Rugió furioso harto de que le ignoraran, logrando que las chicas dejen de pelear, aparte de haberle pegado un gran susto a todo el mundo- ¡Miia-chan, se supone que estamos aquí de vacaciones pero de inmediato están pelando con alguien que no conoces!- dijo mientras la lamia agachaba las orejas al ser regañada por el peli rojo- ¡Y tú Aquarius, Miia-chan está protegida por la Ley del Acta de Intercambio Cultural, así que no quiero más peleas!- dijo seriamente deprimiendo a la peli azul

 **Miia/Aquarius:** Lo siento mucho Darin/ Natsu-kun, prometemos no volver a discutir- dijeron ambas arrepentidas mientras el peli rojo suspiraba

 **Natsu:** Y yo siento mucho haberos gritado, pero es que ya no aguantaba más- dijo mientras se relajaba

 **Loke:** Valla Natsu, me sorprende tu cambio de actitud, has pasado de ser alguien infantil e hiperactivo a una persona madura- dijo el peli naranja asombrado

 **Natsu:** Madure Loke, es lo único que te puedo decir, cuando llegue a mi dimensión encontré un trabajo y me compre una casa donde vivir y tengo una vida perfecta, la cual mejoró cuando conocí a Miia-chan, Papi-chan, Cera y a la Sra. Smith- dijo sonrojando a las chicas

 **Aries:** Esto… Natsu-san…- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo- ve… verá, nos gustaría que… que usted fuera el portador de nuestras llaves, dijo mostrando las llaves de Virgo, Aquarius y al suya, dejando sorprendido al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** E- ¡¿En serio?!- dijo asombrado- pero… ¿la llave de Aquarius no está rota? Y… ¿No se supone que vuestra dueña es…?- dijo con algo de desgano

 **Aquarius:** En cuanto a lo de mi llave, está se regenera cuando obtiene un nuevo dueño, en nuestro caso fue Yukino- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo- ella nos aceptó como dueña hasta que tu volvieras, y en cuanto a tu anterior pregunta…

 **Virgo:** Esa mujer ya no es nuestra dueña, no después de cómo lo trato de forma tan cobarde Natsu-san- dijo con el ceño fruncido

 **Aries:** E… estoy de acuerdo con Virgo-san, no podemos aceptar como dueña a alguien así….- dijo también con cara de molestia

 **Smith:** ¿De quién estáis hablando?- dijo la coordinadora curiosa

 **Natsu:** Lucy Heartfilia- dijo seriamente el peli rojo- ella junto a otro miembro de Fairy Tail y yo éramos un equipo hasta que se descubrió mi identidad y empezaron a temerme- dijo apretando los puños

 **Miia:** Darin- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mano del peli rojo que logró calmarse un poco

 **Natsu:** Bueno, lo que importa es que estamos aquí para pasárnoslo bien ¿verdad? ¡¿Pues a qué esperamos?! ¡FIESTA!- Dijo mientras todos asentían y empezaban a celebrar

Había bebida, comida y música en el ambiente, donde se respiraba alegría y diversión en el lugar

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas de diferentes cosas, mientras los hombres hacían competencias donde el peli rojo las ganaba todas

El peli rojo también mostró su forma de dragón para que no hubiese confusiones. Cabe decir que los hombres se sorprendieron bastante mientras miraban al reptil con algo de miedo, mientras las chicas se imaginaban surcar el cielo a lomos del dragón gigante

Al final después de pasárselo bien, el tiempo límite que podían pasar en ese mundo había pasado, por lo que se despidieron de los espíritus, donde el peli rojo se llevó las llaves de las chicas, para desagrado de la lamia, que tenía diferentes planes para deshacerse de ellas

El grupo volvió nuevamente a Earthland, donde los de Sabertooh los estaban esperando, no hace falta decir que las chicas del gremio se amontonaron al lado del peli rojo, a excepción de Levy, para posteriormente hacer otra fiesta

Al día siguiente el peli rojo se llevó a las chicas para ver la ciudad y los diferentes monumentos, a la vez que aprendían de la cultura del lugar. Este decidió mostrar su verdadera forma al mundo, hartó de esconder su apariencia, lo que provocó que un montón de mujeres se desmayaran y posteriormente empezaran a comérselo con la mirada

 **Miia:** Esto es hermoso Darin- dijo sonriendo para ver que el peli rojo tenía un semblante algo serio- ¿Darin?- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo- ¿estás bien?- dijo algo preocupada

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo como él sabe sonrojando a las chicas mientras seguían su ruta turística

A unas manzanas de donde estaba el grupo, nos encontramos a un grupo de chicas, en total 6 chicas

Una de ellas de pelo rubio largo, ojos azules, y un cuerpo espectacular, vestía un traje lila claro mientras llevaba unas bolsas de la compra

Otra de ellas era la que parecía ser la más joven, pelo naranja marrón atado en dos coletas, ojos azules, camisa negra y unos overoles azules y unas sandalias rosas

Otra integrante del grupo tenía el pelo verde en forma de tirabuzones, ojos negros y un traje amarillo con estampado de araña

Otra integrante era de piel morena, algo rechoncha, de pelo oscuro rizado que va recogido hacia atrás con una diadema y porta un collar. Sus ropas se forman de la parte de arriba de un bikini con lunares. Lleva dos brazaletes con volantes en cada hombro. Su falda es abierta por cada lado y lleva el símbolo de Mermaid Heels plasmado delante. Sus pies van cubiertos por unas sandalias y unas tobilleras.

Otra integrante tenía el pelo castaño con forma de orejas de gato, ropa bastante provocativa y con unas mejillas rojas dándole el aspecto de bigotes

Y la última integrante del grupo, una joven de pelo púrpura, tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho. Utiliza una chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos.

Estás chicas son Jenny Realight, que había hecho una misión en conjunto con las magas de Mermaid Heels Beth Vanderwood, Arania Web, Risley Law, Milliana y Kagura Mikazuchi, y ahora estaban volviendo de hacer unas compras

 **Arania:** No me puedo creer que compres tanta ropa Jenny- dijo mirando la rubia de Blue Pegassus

 **Jenny:** Como modelo, es importante que pruebe diferentes vestidos para ver cuales me quedan bien- dijo sonriente mientras las demás tenían una gota de anime en su cabeza

 **Beth:** No ha sido tan malo, he podido comprar ves….- dijo para posteriormente quedarse de piedra ante lo que sus ojos le estaban enseñando

 **Risley:** ¿Beth?... ¿Beth?- dijo moviendo la mano delante de la peli naranja, que la apartó suavemente

 **Beth:** Déjame ver un poco más- dijo muy sonrojada, mientras babeaba

 **Arania:** ¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?- dijo algo molesta para mirar hacia donde ella miraba para acabar con el mismo careto que la más joven

Las demás chicas no entendían nada hasta que miraron hacia donde ellas miraban

Cabe decir que las seis estaban más rojas que un tomate, incluso Kagura estaba sonrojada ante lo que veía

¿Y qué era lo que estaban viendo las chicas?, pues nada más ni menos que al peli rojo de Natsu en su forma híbrida acompañado de las chicas interespecies y la coordinadora, aunque para ellas solo estaba el peli rojo

Obviamente cada una empezó a tener sus fantasías, sin embargo, Milliana fue la más rápida en reaccionar, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el peli rojo, al cual derribo al ir a la velocidad de un torpedo, para posteriormente estrellarse ambos contra una pared

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Pero qué coño?!- dijo totalmente sorprendido ya que no se esperaba ese golpe para nada

 **Milliana:** Nya, hagamos cosas juntos mi dulce dragón, Nya- dijo abrazando al peli rojo el cuál no entendía nada

 **Miia:** ¡OTRA RIVAL DE AMOR!- Exclamo la lamia furiosa

 **Natsu:** ¡ ¿Se puede saber que…?! ¡¿Milliana?!- dijo sorprendido de saber quién era mientras la nombrada abría los ojos

 **Milliana:** Parece que sabes mi nombre- dijo relamiéndose los labios, mientras estaba encima del peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Claro que te conozco, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de mí?- dijo mientras la castaña con rasgos gatunos negaba- ¿te acuerdas de Natsu Dragneel?- dijo sorprendiendo a la chica mientras las demás chicas llegaban

Entonces la lujuria de la castaña cambió a un rostro de tristeza al recordar lo que le hicieron esos desgraciados, incluida la persona que considero como su hermana mayor

 **Milliana:** Claro que lo conozco- dijo mientras se retiraba y dejaba levantarse al peli rojo- él fue alguien hiperactivo, inmaduro, revoltoso y destructivo- dijo mientras al peli rojo le salía una vena en la frente- pero era alguien alegre, y dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por sus seres queridos- dijo apretando los puños mientras empezaba a llorar- pero… pero por culpa de esos desgraciados, el… él está…- dijo intentando no derrumbarse mientras sus compañeras la miraban con tristeza

 **Kagura:** Milliana…- dijo la peli púrpura al ver la tristeza de su compañera

 **Natsu:** ¿En serio piensas que Natsu Dragneel está muerto?- dijo con algo de burla no mal intencionada

 **Milliana:** ¿Qué no está?... ¡¿QUE NO ESTÁ MUERTO DICES?!- Dijo con una mirada de odio mientras sacaba sus cuerdas y liberaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico, provocando que la chica centauro se pusiera a la defensiva- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A BURLARTE DE NATSU DRAGNEEL! ¡ES CULPA DE FAIRY TAI QUE NATSU ESTÉ MUERTO! ¡ELLOS SON LOS RESPONSABLES DE SU MUERTE!- Dijo dispuesta a atacar

 **Natsu:** Es cierto que desaparecí cuando me desterraron, pero no estoy muerto- dijo deteniendo a la castaña y a la peli púrpura- solamente desaparecí un tiempo, hasta que encontré un nuevo hogar. Milliana, soy yo Natsu Dragneel, aquel mago que conociste en la torre del cielo y que venció a Jellal después de comer etherion- dijo dejando sin palabras a las chicas

 **Milliana:** Tu… tu… ¿tú eres Natsu?- dijo para volver a verlo con detalle al igual que las demás chicas- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Gritó mientras sufría un derrame nasal al igual que las demás chicas donde volvían a tener otra fantasía

 _ **Imaginación de Milliana**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Valla, que tenemos aquí, una gatita traviesa- dijo viendo a la castaña en minifalda, mostrando no llevar bragas- será mejor que te enseñe lo que pasas cuando provocas al rey dragon- dijo relamiéndose los labios y en pelotas_

 _ **Imaginación de Kagura**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Tu manejo de las espada es muy bueno- dijo envainando una espada después de haber acabado con cientos de enemigos- veamos cómo te manejas con un dragón- dijo sin camiseta acercando a la peli púrpura_

 _ **Kagura:**_ _Hágame todo lo que quiera Natsu-sama- dijo muy sonrojada y ¿feliz?_

 _ **Imaginación de Jenny**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Vamos Jenny-chan, es hora de modelar- dijo el peli rojo ¿desnudo?, mientras sonreía salvajemente_

 _ **Realidad**_

 **Milliana:** ¡ DIOS SIIII!- Dijo levantándose del suelo del golpe y lanzarse a los brazos del peli rojo- ¡HAZME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!- Dijo con corazoncitos en sus ojos

 **Miia:** ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ PRIMERO ESE PESCADO PARLANTE Y AHORA ESTÁ GATA LADRONA!- Exclamó furiosa la lamia- ¡ ¿QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO?!- Dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente

 **Smith:** Creo que Darin-kun es demasiado popular entre las mujeres- dijo la coordinadora celosa

 **Centorea:** Opino lo mismo- dijo en el mismo estado, mientras Papi estaba a lo suyo

 _Más tarde_

 **Miia:** ¡TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI DARIN!- Dijo abrazando el brazo derecho del peli rojo

 **Milliana:** ¡NO, LLEVO TIEMPO SIN VER A NATSU-NYA Y ES HORA DE MOSTRARLE UNA MUJER DE VERDAD!- Dijo abrazando el brazo izquierdo del peli rojo

 **Miia:** ¡ ¿UNA MUJER?! ¡JA, NO ME HAGAS REÍR! ¡ NI LOS GATOS SE FIAJRÍAN EN UNA FALSA COMO TÚ!- Dijo sacándole una enorme vena a la chica gato

 **Milliana:** ¡VUELVE A REPETIRME ESO LOMBRIZ DE TIERRA!- Dijo chocando frentes con la lamia

 **Miia:** ¡ TODAS LAS VECES QUE QUIERAS, BOLA DE PELOS!- Dijo mientras ambas emanaban un aura peligrosa

 **Smith:** Y aquí vamos otra vez- dijo suspirando

 **Kagura:** ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Natsu-san?- dijo la peli púrpura viendo a la azabache

 **Smith:** Tranquila, Darin-kun está acostumbrado a estas cosas- dijo mientras las chicas tiraban cada una de los brazos del peli rojo- sigue así Darin-kun- dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos pensaban en lo negligente que era esa mujer

 **Risley:** Ahora que lo pienso, vuestra apariencia es única- dijo viendo a las chicas interespecies

 **Smith:** Darin-kun dará todas las explicaciones necesarias en un lugar privado- dijo mientras el peli rojo lloraba cómicamente

 **Natsu:** _"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?"_ \- pensó mientras lloraba cómicamente a la vez que las chicas tiraban de él

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el grupo llegó a un lugar donde poder hablar cómodamente, donde el peli rojo todo lo vivido desde su destierro hasta la llegada de otra dimensión donde había interespecies

 **Kagura:** Es… difícil de creer- dijo asombrada la peli púrpura por la historia

 **Arania:** Eso explica sus apariencias tan peculiares- dijo viendo a las chicas interespecies

 **Natsu:** menos mal, no quería volver a explicarlo nuevamente- dijo el peli rojo aliviado

 **Beth:** Y… ¿a qué se debe tu cambio de forma Natsu-san?- dijo sonrojada mientras las demás la imitaban

 **Natsu:** Mirad, para hacerlo lo más breve y mejor explicado posible, tuve que fusionar mi magia de dragón slayer con el poder por el que fui expulsado- dijo seriamente

 **Kagura:** ¿END verdad?- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía

 **Milliana:** Pues qué bueno que lo hiciste Natsu-kun- dijo abrazando el brazo del peli rojo

 **Miia:** ¡TU GATA RASTRERA! ¡SUELTA A MI DARIN!-Dijo muy celosa

Por suerte esta vez Sumike y Kagura las detuvieron con un tirón de orejas

 **Beth:** Natsu-san, debe saber algo importante…- dijo la peli naranja algo triste

 **Natsu:** Si es lo de Makarov-jiji lo sé, Laxus me lo contó todo- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño mientras la joven se disculpaba- no pasa nada, le prometí al viejo que viviría feliz por mis seres queridos y eso es lo que haré- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a las chicas

 **Arania:** Pero, ¿Qué pasa si él…?- dijo la peliverde algo inquieta

 **Natsu:** Si ese es el caso le detendré, no dejaré que nadie más sea víctima de su estúpida venganza- dijo el peli rojo seriamente- además, puede que sea un nudista pero no es tonto _"eso creo"_ , sabe que si viene a Crocus se enfrentará a todo el reino, y eso es algo imposible, incluso yo estaría en problemas si no me transformara en dragón- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **Kagura:** Pu… ¡¿puedes transformarte en dragón?!- dijo mientras este asentía- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Tú eras ese dragón que acabó con Acnologia!- dijo dejando sin palabras a las chicas

 **Natsu:** Ya os he dicho que lo había vencido gracias a ese trato que me dio Igneel para volverme esto, aunque no me arrepiento la verdad- dijo sonriendo con determinación sonrojando a las chicas presentes

 **Miia:** Mi Darin eres tan increíble- dijo dándole uno de sus abrazos mortales

 **Milliana:** ¡OYE TÚ! ¡NO TE QUEDES CON NATSU-NYA PARA TI SOLA!- Dijo abrazando al peli rojo como podía y empezaba otra discusión nuevamente

Los días pasaban, donde el peli rojo sufría por los celos de la lamia, y más cuando la chica espíritu y la castaña gatuna colisionaban, provocando una batalla de proporciones titánicas, mientras las chicas como Minerva, Sorano e incluso Kagura intentaban pasar un rato con el peli rojo de forma tranquila, algo difícil por la batalla que tenían las tres bes… digo, las tres chicas, pero al final, el peli rojo y las chicas se lo pasaron bastante bien, visitaron diferentes monumentos y edificios, incluso un miembro de Sabertooh le enseño a Cerea a manejar algunas armas, mientras este miraba agradecido la delantera de la rubia, en resumen, un buen regalo para la vista

Sin embargo parecía que había algo que inquietaba al peli rojo, por lo que decidió hablarlo en privado con los Slayers, cuando el rubio Dreyar quiso irse al mundo del peli rojo para empezar de cero, sorprendiendo un poco al peli rojo, el cuál aceptó la oferta del rubio

Finalmente, llegó el día en el que Natsu y las chicas tendrían que volver, para desgracia de muchas chicas, aunque Sting le propuso un trato al peli rojo el cuál era que las chicas como Milliana, Minerva y Kagura fueran al mundo suyo para verlo, lo cual aceptó

 **Romeo:** No te vayas Natsu-nii- dijo llorando el pelinegro

 **Natsu:** No te pongas así Romeo, prometo volver dentro de seis meses de mi dimensión y te enseñaré mi mundo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras el joven asentía

 **Arania:** Cuidaos mucho chicas y conquistar a ese bomboncito- dijo sonrojando a la peli púrpura mientras la castaña se metía en su mundo

 **Miia:** ¡DE ESO NADA!- Gritó muy celosa la lamia mientras abrazaba al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** _"Hay… que hacer… algo…. Con esos…. Celos"_ \- pensó el peli rojo muy adolorido

Después de eso el grupo se despidió mientras el peli rojo abría un portal para llevar nuevamente a las chicas a casa y a sus amigos que querían empezar de cero

El grupo entró y al hacerlo el portal se cerró, sin dejar rastro alguno del grupo

 **Levy:** Espero que vuelvan pronto, quiero saber más de su mundo- dijo emocionada mientras su novio tenía su típico semblante serio

 **Rogue:** Solo nos queda esperar- dijo mientras se retiraba como el resto hacia su hogar

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, recordad dejar en los comentarios que historia queréis que suba a continuación. También quiero decir que este capítulo no me ha salido tan largo como el otro, pero que se le va a hacer, no todo sale como uno quiere. Y ya está, por lo que sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	9. Capítulo 9: Más problemas de lo habitual

**¡HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE! ¡Aquí estoy nuevamente con esta historia que os ha gustado ha muchos! por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 9: Más problemas de lo habitual**

Han pasado varios meses desde que el peli rojo volvió a su dimensión con las chicas y Laxus, donde este le explico al rubio y a las ex magas cómo funcionaban las cosas en este mundo

Les costó un poco adaptarse pero al final todos lograron obtener trabajos decentes, y de paso la Sra. Smith aprovechó para for… digo para convencer al rubio de tener a una interespecie en su casa llamada Himiko, una chica troll, la cual era más alta que el rubio, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara levemente ya que esta llevaba una ropa que… apretaba mucho, aunque no se esperaba que una chica, al principio tímida, pudiera provocar tantos desastres en su casa, en cierto modo, ahora entendía la situación del peli rojo, aunque fuese un poquito

Las ex magas también encontraron trabajos decentes, aunque ellas decidieron vivir juntas, pese a la rivalidad que existía entre las chicas que tenía que ver con el peli rojo

Eso en parte alegró al peli rojo, si las ex magas se quedaban a vivir en su casa, se habría armado una masacre, sobre todo sabiendo lo celosa que era la lamia

Claro, que las chicas iban a visitarlo con frecuencia, donde la lamia y a chica gato empezaron a tener discusiones estúpidas por todo, que empeoraban cuando la espíritu Aquarius venía a visitar al peli rojo

Por suerte, las peleas eran detenidas por Kagura, Minerva y Sorano, aunque esta última le daba unos abrazos "Mortales" al peli rojo, poniendo muy furiosas a las demás chicas

Por su parte, las chicas y Laxus también aprendieron a usar el móvil, el ordenador y moverse por internet y también conocieron diferentes transportes, siendo el que más atención les llamo el avión y el helicóptero

Las chicas se llevaron un gran susto cuando vieron por primera vez uno, pensando que era un dragón, Kagura estaba a punto de sacar su espada y Laxus sus rayos y Minerva su magia hasta que el peli rojo intervino y les explico que eso era un medio de transporte, cosa que alivio a las chicas, aunque a Laxus le daba escalofríos viajar dentro de esas cosas

 _Días después_

 **Miia:** ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a repasar las normas de intercambio cultural entre especies!- dijo la peli roja a la harpía y a la centauro, mientras llevaba puesta unas gafas y a su lado tenía una pizarra- ¡Regla número uno! ¡Los humanos y las otras especies no pueden dañarse las unas a las otras! _"aunque ahora que lo pienso Darin no es humano"…_ ¡Regla número dos! ¡Las interespecies no pueden dejar el hogar sin la compañía de sus familias anfitrionas! ¡Y regla número tres!- dijo para posteriormente dibujarse a sí misma siendo abrazada por el peli rojo mientras al lado hacía una harpía y una centauro mal hechos- ¡La primera en llegar tiene prioridad, por lo que tienen que hacerme caso!

 **Centorea:** ¡No te inventes normas que no existen!- dijo sabiendo que eso era mentira

 **Papi:** ¿De verdad?- dijo mientras sostenía el libro con las normas del intercambio cultural

 **Centorea:** ¡No dejes que te engañe Papi!- le dijo la rubia a la harpía

 **Miia:** Así es… ¿queda claro…Centorea-san?- dijo inocentemente

 **Centorea:** ¡Silencio! ¡¿Por qué me lo dices solo a mí?! Yo recuerdo perfectamente todas las normas de Intercambio cultural entre especies- dijo la rubia molesta

 **Natsu:** ¡Cerea!- dijo el peli rojo el cual tenía una llamada telefónica- la Sra. Smith dice que necesitas llenar la información oficial para tu alojamiento… ¿eh?- dijo confundido al ver como las tres chicas se le quedaban mirando, más exactamente una marca de herradura en su ojo izquierdo, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a la rubia

 **Miia:** Los humanos y las interespecies no pueden hacerse daño…- dijo con una mirada asesina hacia la rubia que intentaba explicar la situación

 **Natsu:** ¡Aaahh! ¡Espera Miia-chan, puedo explicarlo! No sabía que a Cerea le gustaba darse un baño después de sus ejercicios matutinos, por lo que yo tengo la culpa de lo que paso- dijo el peli rojo recordando a la centauro desnuda- eso paso porque yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo, la culpa es mía

 **Centorea:** ¡E- Eso no es cierto!- dijo la rubia acercándose al peli rojo, y de paso derribar a la lamia- si le hubiera avisado sobre mi trote matutino, usted no tendría… lo siento mucho- dijo muy apenada la rubia

 **Natsu:** Tranquila, estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a los golpes, aparte de que esto se curará pronto- dijo mientras la marca de herradura desaparecía- ¿lo ves?- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia por esa habilidad

 **Miia:** ¡Darin, deja de defender a Centorea!- gritó la lamia metiéndose entre el peli rojo y la rubia, dándole un buen golpe en la mandíbula al peli rojo sin querer- ¡Y tú yegua, ve a completar la aplicación de una vez! ¡Dios, los centauros son tan violentos, solo te vio desnuda!

 **Centorea:** ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Escuche de parte de la Sra. Smith que le dislocaste un hombro a Aruji-dono!- dijo la rubia reclamando a la lamia peli roja

 **Miia:** Y-yo no lo hice a propósito- dijo mientras el peli rojo se sobaba la mandíbula

 **Natsu:** Ella tiene razón, además yo tengo regenera…- dijo para ser interrumpido por la rubia

 **Centorea:** ¡En cambio, Aruji-dono se interpuso entre un espadazo y yo para protegerme usando su cuerpo!- dijo empezando una lucha de fuerza contra la lamia

 **Miia:** ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Mi Darin me protegió de unos patanes!- dijo la peli roja forcejeando con la centauro, dándole sin querer un coletazo al peli rojo

La única que no estaba discutiendo era Papi, que estaba leyendo el libro de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies, la cual no estaba entendiendo nada

 **Natsu:** ¡Vosotras dos, calmaros ahora…!- dijo seriamente intentando detener la pelea, para percatarse de que la sala empezó a llenarse de vapor- ¿Eh? ¿De dónde viene…? ¡¿Papi-chan?!- dijo sorprendido de que la harpía fuera la que echara humo por la cabeza

 **Papi:** Uhh… el acta de recambio estelar es muy confusa, me arde la cabeza, quiero bañarme- dijo la pobre al no poder asimilar tanta información

 **Natsu:** Pues ve al baño- dijo para que esta le pidiera que la acompañara- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Miia o a Cerea…?

 **Miia:** ¡Yo me bañe con mi Darin antes!- dijo mientras seguía discutiendo con la rubia

 **Centorea:** ¡A-Aruji-dono a…. ha tocado mis tetas!- dijo la rubia avergonzada, ignorando al peli rojo y a la harpía que iban al baño

 **Miia:** ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Qué envidia!- dijo la peli roja celosa deseando que su Darin le hiciera esas cosas

 **Natsu:** Vamos Papi-chan, te llevo al baño- dijo mientras acompañaba a la peli azul al baño- _"Hoy no es mi día…"_ \- pensó mientras seguía escuchando la discusión entre la Lamia y la Centauro

El peli rojo estaba supervisando la temperatura del agua para que la harpía no se quemara, la cual ya estaba empezando a quitarse la ropa

 **Natsu:** ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Gritó deteniendo a la peli azul- primero debes ponerte este traje de baño que me dio la Sra. Smith! _"Aunque no sé porque me dio esto"_ \- pensó mirando la prenda, la razón era porque era de la talla de la harpía- yo te esperare fuera mientras te cambias- dijo mientras le entregaba el bañador

 **Papi:** Pero no puedo cambiarme con estos brazos- dijo señalando sus extremidades

 **Natsu:** _"Mierda… yo y mi suerte"_ \- pensó con temor a que la bestia interna saliera y entrara en acción

 _Más tarde_

 **Natsu:** Muy bien… a- ahora pon tus piernas…. En cada uno de los agujeros….- dijo con los ojos cerrados para no ver el cuerpo desnudo de la harpía

 **Papi:** ¿Así?- dijo haciendo todo lo que le indicaba el peli rojo

 **Natsu:** Creo que si… no estoy mirando…. No podría decirte con exactitud- dijo el peli rojo mientras subía el bañador hacia arriba, provocándole un cosquilleo a la harpía

 **Papi:** ¡Oye! ¡Eso hace cosquillas!- dijo mientras el peli rojo tragaba saliva

 **Natsu:** _¡Cálmate Natsu! ¡No dejes que la bestia tome el control!_ \- pensó mientras sus instintos animales le pedían a gritos que reclamara a la harpía como suya- … Por último, pasa tus brazos por aquí….- dijo mientras la harpía intentaba meter sus brazos alados por los agujeros

 **Papi:** Gah, mis plumas estorban- dijo algo incomoda

 **Natsu:** Tra **-** Tranquila, este traje es muy elástico- dijo logrando hacer pasar los brazos de la peli azul, aunque sin quererlo acabó tocando los pechitos de la peli azul, sintiendo un leve escalofrío- _¡No sé si podré aguantar más! ¡Siento como el garrote está a punto de despertar!... ¡Eso es!_ \- pensó para posteriormente meter su cabeza en el agua para asombro de la harpía- perdón… tenía que enfriarme la cabeza _"Y de paso espantar ciertas voces molestas"_ \- dijo mientras flotaba en el agua

 **Papi:** ¡Muy bien, Papi también enfriará su cabeza!- dijo lanzándose al peli rojo que no se esperaba ese acto- ¡Jajaja, esto se siente tan bien!

 **Natsu:** Esto se siente como un Padre nutria y su cría…- dijo recordando un documental de aquel animal

 **Papi:** Papi piensa que somos más como hermanos- dijo llamando la atención del peli rojo- si Papi tuviera un hermano mayor, de seguro sería como tú… quiero decir, tu juegas conmigo, me regañas amablemente cuando hago algo mal y me das halagos, como las harpías somos mujeres, no sé lo que es tener un hermano mayor, pero siempre quise tener uno y estoy muy feliz- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Su- supongo que no me molestaría ser tu hermano mayor- dijo viendo que no sería tan mala idea

 **Papi:** Entonces hagamos las cosas que hacen los hermanos- dijo cogiendo la mano del peli rojo para posteriormente apoyarla en su pecho

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Q- QUE COJONES HACES?!- Dijo retirando la mano rápidamente

 **Papi:** Cuando me tocaste mi pecho antes, mi corazón latió muy fuerte, quiero que me hagas eso de nuevo- dijo intentando que el peli rojo la tocará nuevamente

 **Natsu:** ¡Los hermanos no hacen ese tipo de cosas! ¡Me van a tachar como pedófilo! - dijo intentando evitar el rumbo por el que estaban hiendo las cosas

 **Papi:** ¡¿Te estás resistiendo?!- dijo sacando las garras de sus pies- ¡Entonces tendré que obligarte!- Dijo acercando sus garras al aterrado peli rojo

Entonces unos proyectiles salieron disparados a gran velocidad, dejando a la harpía atrapada en la pared, tratándose de flechas. El peli rojo, ante la sorpresa, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la rubia centauro con un arco en su mano

 **Centorea:** ¡Mi diosa… te subestime porque pensé que eras una niña! ¡¿Pero resulta que tienes la misma edad que yo?! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- dijo mientras el peli rojo saliera del baño

 **Papi:** ¡N- No me puedo mover!- dijo intentando sin mucho éxito salir

 **Natsu:** Gracias por la ayuda Cerea… por poco no lo cuento- dijo agradecidamente a la rubia por salvarlo

 **Centorea:** Aruji-dono, por favor monte en mi espalda- dijo confundiendo al peli rojo, pero este aceptó

 **Miia:** ¡Detente ahora mismo!- dijo la Lamia sosteniendo un formulario- ¡Es mi trabajo salvar a Darin cuando está en peligro!- dijo muy molesta- ¡La Sra. Smith va a venir pronto para recoger la documentación de Centorea! ¡Así que complétalo de una vez y yo tomaré a mi Darin y…!- dijo para posteriormente ser atropellada por la rubia que llevaba al peli rojo encima y abandonar la casa- Ma- Maldita… yegua- dijo muy adolorida con marcas de herraduras en su cuerpo

La rubia decidió llevar a su Aruji-dono a un lugar seguro hasta que las cosas con Miia y Papi se calmaran, donde el Slayer adoptó su forma humana para no llamar demasiado la atención, mientras la rubia se detenía cerca de un parque para estar más tranquilos

 **Centorea:** ¿Esta bien Aruji-dono?- dijo viendo al ahora peli rosa, entendiendo que aún no estaba preparado para mostrarse al mundo como es realmente

 **Natsu:** ¿Ehh? Sí, estoy bien, mi ropa se secó durante el viaje

 **Centorea:** ¿De verdad?, en ese caso podría soltarme- pidió la centauro cuando el peli rosa se dio cuenta de que tenía sus manos agarrando los pechos de la rubia

 **Natsu:** ¡Pe-perdón! ¡Fue sin querer!- dijo avergonzado para soltar los pechos de la rubia

 **Centorea:** N-No está bien, como su sierva, no es un gran problema- dijo la rubia que seguía la tradición de su raza

 **Natsu:** ¿No crees que exageras un poco? Yo no pienso que seas mi sierva- dijo mientras se bajaba del lomo de la rubia

 **Centorea:** ¡No exagero para nada! ¡Los centauros valoramos la lealtad de nuestros señores por encima de cualquier cosa! ¡Es por eso que buscamos a un amo al cuál servir!- dijo mostrando su gran espíritu mientras detrás de ella aparecían centauros con armaduras y lanzas que corrían detrás de ella- ¡Mi padre, mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo hicieron lo mismo! ¡Antes de ser una mujer soy una caballero! ¡No es una exageración, sino el espíritu de mi gente!

 **Natsu:** _"¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Algún tipo de magia que conocen los centauros?!"_ \- pensó viendo con asombro esa escena- Está bien, te entiendo, yo también tenía mi orgullo como Dragon Slayer, pero, deberías relajarte u sacarle partido al programa de intercambio cultural, ¿para eso has venido no? ¿Te gustaría intentar algo?- dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa

 **Centorea:** ¿Algo que intentar?- dijo para posteriormente fijarse en una pareja que iba tomada de las manos- Bueno, vera… no, olvídelo- dijo arrepentida por esa idea

 **Natsu:** Vamos, puedes pedirme lo que quieras hacer- dijo sonriendo

 **Centorea:** … mi mano. Me gustaría que sostuviera mano- dijo mientras el peli rosa no entendía el motivo- verá, las únicas cosas que he cogido han sido armas, así que, su…. Supuse que eso es lo que hacían las chicas humanas en la sociedad humana, no tiene mayor significado- dijo jugando con los dedos- lo siento por mi arrebato impropio de una sierva, hagamos como que esto…- dijo para quedarse callada cuando el peli rosa agarró suavemente su mano

 **Natsu:** ¿Así?-dijo el peli rosa sujetando la mano de la rubia, la cual parecía no escuchar nada- Umm… ¿Cerea? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras la centauro desviaba la mirada- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo viendo que la joven tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara, y también una expresión de felicidad y vergüenza y algo de pena, con lágrimas que amenazaban por salir- ¿Cerea?- dijo preocupado

 **Centorea:** ¡N-No me mire por favor! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo luzco en este momento!- dijo mientras el peli rosa intentaba mirarla- ¡Le dije que no mirara!- dijo muy avergonzada

Sin prestar atención a su entorno, no notaron que del cielo algo de color rojo caía cerca de ellos, estrellándose al suelo de forma pesada, provocando que la centauro abrazara al peli rosa entre sus pechos para protegerlo, resultando ser la Lamia seguida de la Harpía

 **Miia:** Au, au, au- se quejaba la peli roja mientras la harpía descendía- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo molesta la peli roja

 **Papi:** Porque me pediste que te bajara- dijo con suma inocencia

 **Miia:** ¡Pero no tenías que hacerlo mientras estaba en el aire!- reclamo la peli roja a la peli azul

 **Centorea:** ¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Dijiste que no podíamos salir solas sin compañía de alguien!- dijo la rubia

 **Miia:** Tranquila, mientras no nos descubran todo estará bien- dijo con simpleza

 **Centorea:** ¡Eso no es motivo…!- dijo para ver como la Lamia y la harpía la miraban, más exactamente al peli rosa que estaba atrapado entre los pechos de la rubia

 **Miia: ¡Centoreaaaaaaaaaa!** \- dijo muy furiosa y echando humo por la boca mientras la chica centauro se separaba del peli rosa- ¡Maldita yegua! ¡¿Te escapas con mi Darin para coquetear con él?! ¡¿Qué tienen de noble los centauros?!- dijo atrayendo al peli rosa hacia sus pechos

 **Centorea:** ¡Suficiente! ¡No dejare que me hables así víbora rencorosa!- dijo atrayendo al peli rosa hacia ella- ¡¿Y a quién llamas Darin?! ¡¿Acaso te crees la esposa de mi Aruji-dono?!- exclamo furiosa mientras el peli rosa se quedaba sin aire

 **Papi:** ¡Yo me llevare a mi esposo!- dijo abrazando al peli rosa

 **Miia/Centorea:** ¡Quita tus emplumadas manos de él!- dijeron al mismo tiempo para posteriormente empezar a discutir entre las tres

Por casualidades del destino, Kuroko Smith pasaba por el lugar mientras conducía su coche mientras escuchaba música, cuando se fijó en las tres chicas discutir y jalar del peli rosa

 **Smith:** Esas chicas…-dijo la azabache viendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo del control

 **Miia/ Centorea/ Papi:** ¡Bien, vamos a resolver esto por la fuerza!-dijeron las tres dispuestas a luchar a muerte

 **Smith:** Mierda, las cosas se están poniendo feas- dijo sacando una pistola tranquilizante para calmarlas

 **Naruto:** ¡Deteneos ahora mismo!- dijo sacando su cola para agarrar a la harpía mientras con sus brazos detenía a la rubia y a la peli roja- ¡No me puedo creer que os estéis peleando en medio de la calle como zagales chicos! ¡Y eso va para vosotras dos!- dijo mirando a la lamia y a la harpía que estaban apenadas-¡ahora mismo vais a detener…!- dijo para escuchar tres disparos y notar una sensación punzante en su espalda- ¿pero qué…?- dijo viendo tres dardos tranquilizantes en su espalda

 **Smith:** Ah…- dijo para ver con una gota de anime lo que había hecho, su intención era disparar a las chicas, no esperaba que el peli rosa se pusiera en medio

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Sra. Smith?! ¡¿Qué está…?!- dijo para posteriormente caer al suelo inconsciente por los tranquilizantes

 **Miia/Centorea/Papi:** ¡Darin/ Aruji-dono/ Esposo!- gritaron las tres chicas interespecies al ver al peli rosa en el suelo

 _Más tarde_

 **Smith:** Valla, no puedo creer que acabara disparándote Darin-kun- dijo mientras bebía una taza de café a la vez que observaba al peli rojo en su verdadera forma acostado en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza- me sorprende que estés bien después de esa dosis

 **Natsu:** Aun siendo un híbrido, esos tranquilizantes tenían mucha fuerza… todavía me duele la cabeza- dijo mientras con su cola se abanicaba la cabeza

 **Smith:** Oye, ¿podrías no contarle a nadie sobre esto? Me metería en serios problemas de lo contrario- dijo mientras el peli rojo no se creía lo que escuchaba, sin duda, está mujer solo traía problemas a su vida

 **Natsu:** Por cierto, ¿y las chicas?, lo normal es que vengan corriendo hacia a mí- preguntó al no verlas en ningún lado, la coordinadora solo señalo con su dedo hacia la puerta para ver a las chicas asomando la cabeza con vergüenza por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar al peli rojo- ¿Qué estáis haciendo todas?

 **Miia:** Verás… a causa de nuestra pelea acabaste herido- dijo muy arrepentida

 **Papi:** Lo siento esposo…- dijo disculpándose arrepentida

 **Centorea:** ¡Soy un fracaso como sierva!- dijo muy arrepentida porque por su culpa su Aruji-dono salió herido

 **Miia:** ¡Es por eso hemos decidido que vamos a contenernos para no causarte problemas! Dijo mientras el peli rosa no entendía bien lo que dijo

 **Papi:** ¡Papi no te pedirá que juegues con ella!- dijo la harpía peli azul

 **Centorea:** ¡Y yo no usaré el arco y flecha de esa forma otra vez!- dijo la rubia arrepentida

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Qué estáis diciendo?!- dijo levantándose de la cama- es cierto que a veces os pasáis peleando, pero está mal que las tres discutan de esa forma. Pero esta vez fue culpa de la señorita Smith, es ella la que trae los problemas a esta casa- dijo mientras la nombrada escupía el café- ¿Acaso no vinieron a Japón para aprender de la sociedad humana? Y ya que estamos en una casa familiar, es como si fuéramos una familia, recordad los buenos momentos que pasamos en Crocus con mis amigos, como si fuéramos una familia, es por eso que no tienen que contenerse- dijo llegando al corazón de las chicas que se sonrojaron ante esas palabras

 **Smith:** Valla, eso suena muy bien…- dijo para ponerse de pie- _"Conque familia ¿Eh? Fufufu"_ \- pensó mientras los demás no entendían la conducta de la coordinadora- Sabia que dejaros con Darin-kun era lo correcto. Creo que es hora de decirles a lo que he venido realmente. Resulta que ha habido un reciente desarrollo respecto al programa de Intercambio cultural entre especies. Bueno, solo es un pequeño detalle, pero uno de estos cambios permitirá el matrimonio entre especies, por lo que buscamos un caso real para ver si es factible

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Qué quillo palo quillo palo qué?!- dijo mientras empezaba a sudar

 **Smith:** Exacto, Darin-kun, tendrás que casarte con Miia-chan, Papi-chan o Centorea-chan- dijo mientras las nombradas se sonrojaban y sonreían

 **Natsu:** ¡ ¿QUE VI AL TALEGO QUÉ?! ¡ ¿CASARME?!- Dijo el peli rojo el cual estaba sudando a mares ante la noticia que la había dado la coordinadora

Si, parece que el peli rojo está muy jodido

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, solo diré que en los comentarios alguien me dijo que me copiaba de la historia de Kamen Rider, yo lo avisé en el capítulo, no soy experto en este tipo de historias, además, estos diálogos son los mismos que los del anime, así que no estoy robando historia a nadie, si alguien me lo quiere decir**

 **En fin, esto es todo, dejad en los comentarios que historia queréis que suba el siguiente capítulo, por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	10. Capítulo 10: Luna llena

**¡HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE! Aquí traigo esta historia que les ha gustado a muchos, solo diré que la siguiente historia en subir sera EVOLUTION OF DEMON ya que tengo varios capítulos listos aunque solo subiré uno, y después vendría esta como dije antes, y las siguientes serían o SLAYER o NARUTO EL REY DEL PUÑO, dependerá de vosotros claro está, todavía no tengo listos esos capítulos (Inspiración de mierda que viene cuando quiere, muchos la conocéis). Bueno, no me enredo más y os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 10: Luna llena**

 **Natsu:** ¡E- Esperad un momento!- dijo el peli rojo corriendo por los pasillos de su casa siendo perseguido por las chicas, ambas ligeras de ropa

 **Miia/Papi/Centorea:** ¡Te tengo!- dijeron las tres abrazando al peli rojo al mismo tiempo

 **Miia:** ¡Darin, estamos destinados a estar juntos!- dijo la peli roja que puso la cabeza del dragón entre sus pechos

 **Papi:** ¡De eso nada, yo soy la que va a casarse con mi esposo!- dijo la harpía que separó al slayer de la peli roja para luego abrazarlo

 **Centorea:** ¡¿Cómo osas decir eso?! ¡Yo soy la única indicada para mi Aruji-dono!- dijo para quitarle el peli rojo a la harpía y ponerlo entre sus grandes pechos, provocando que ambas chicas chicas se miraran de forma desafiante

 **Miia/Centorea/ Papi:** ¡Darin/ esposo/ Aruji-dono!- dijeron al mismo tiempo para ver que el peli rojo no estaba- ¡¿Dónde está?!-dijeron sorprendidas al no verlo en ninguna parte

Mientras el peli rojo se encontraba escondido en su habitación

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Co… como coño han acabado las cosas así?!- se preguntaba el peli rojo por el lio en el que estaba metido

 _ **Flash back- hace unas horas**_

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Ma- matrimonio?! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa en la cabeza?! ¡¿Es una broma de mal gusto?! ¡Ni siquiera estoy preparado para el matrimonio!- dijo muy alterado

 **Smith:** De ahora en adelante, los humanos e interespecies seguirán interactuando entre sí, y para las especies que solo son de sexo femenino como las lamias y las harpías, necesitarán un varón humano o de otra especie para casarse- dijo la coordinadora- es por eso que haremos de esto un ensayo inicial…

 **Natsu:** ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡No puedes decirme así de la nada que tengo que casarme! ¡No estoy preparado para eso!- dijo entristeciendo a las jóvenes interespecies- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!- dijo muy alterado

 **Smith:** Mmm… ¿dar lo mejor de tí?- dijo sacándoles a los presentes varias gotas en su cabeza

 **Natsu:** Tu ni te molestas en pensar las cosas ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la coordinadora se retiraba del lugar- ¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- dijo el Ex mago

 **Smith:** Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, además tengo los papeles de Centorea, por lo que… ¡Da lo mejor de tí!- dijo levantando el pulgar antes de retirarse dejando a Natsu con las chicas

 **Natsu:** ¡ ¿QU….! ¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Dijo con la quijada en el suelo

En el exterior, la coordinadora dio unos pasos antes de salir de la propiedad del peli rojo y detenerse a pensar algo detenidamente

 **Smith:** Siento que olvide algo importante… en fin, será mejor que vuelva a casa, estoy fuera del horario de todos modos- dijo olvidando un detalle de suma importancia

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Al anochecer**_

Luego de que la coordinadora se retirara, el peli rojo estuvo un rato entrenando en su campo de entrenamiento, liberando el estrés a cumulado ese día, a la vez que decidió jugar con Papi en el cielo, para ver quién era más rápido volando, obviamente siendo el peli rojo el más rápido

Sin embargo eso no impidió que el peli rojo se siguiera atormentando por el tema del matrimonio, por lo que después del entrenamiento y jugar con la harpía, se encerró en su habitación para pensar con detalle sobre ese tema, donde ya eran casi las doce de la noche

 **Natsu:** Esa Smith ¿en qué coño estaba pensando al decirme que tenía que casarme con una de las chicas?, y más cuando me dijo que me arrestaría si tocaba a alguna de ellas- dijo con la cabeza metida en la almohada- y ni- ni siquiera he hecho eso aún, sin embargo son ellas las que me persiguen- dijo para mirar la luna llena por su ventana- y pensar que he tenido que contener mis instintos animales… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué coño estoy diciendo?!- se regañó a sí mismo el peli rojo, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación- puedes pasar Miia-chan- dijo detectando el olor de la peli roja

 **Miia:** Darin… ¿todavía estas despierto?- dijo la lamia que asomo su cabeza por la puerta

 **Natsu:** No he podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche- dijo el peli rojo que no quería mencionar el tema del matrimonio- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, no es normal verte despierta a estas horas- dijo viendo a la peli roja

 **Miia:** Estaba un poco preocupada, ya que parecías un poco estresado…- dijo la peli roja preocupada- sobre la conservación de antes…. Me preguntaba si… realmente no querías casarte con ninguna de nosotras…- dijo con tristeza en su voz

 **Natsu:** ¡No- no es eso…! Estaba un poco sorprendido, la Sra. Smith no estaba pensando en mi situación en ese momento- dijo el peli rojo

 **Miia:** ¿Es cierto?- dijo mientras el peli rojo la miraba

 **Natsu:** Bueno… si te soy sincero…. Al dejar mi vida como mago, solo pensaba en vivir de forma algo normal, nunca pensé en la idea del matrimonio… _"por no decir que para los dragon slayer es un tema algo complicado"_ \- pensó lo último recordando esa charla de Igneel

 **Miia:** Ya veo- dijo entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta- no te opones a la idea de casarte- dijo dejándose ver mejor, provocando que se le pongan los pelos de punta y su cola se levante y se ponga tiesa ( **Autor:** Hablo de su cola de dragón, panda de salidos XDXDXD)

 **Natsu:** ¡Mi- Miia chan! ¡¿Q- Qué llevas puesto?!- dijo muy nervioso al ver que la Lamia llevaba una especie de camisa rosa transparente que dejaba ver bien sus pezones, pero lo que más le cogió por sorpresa… era que la lamia no llevaba sus braguitas especiales

 **Miia:** Pensé que ibas a decir eso Darin… después de todo eres una persona amable- dijo acercándose de forma sensual al peli rojo para después abrazarlo- por eso me gustas tanto

 **Natsu:** _"¡Esto se está tornando muy peligroso!"-_ pensó sintiendo como sus instintos animales despertaban- _¡ Piensa en la loca del agua, piensa en esa loca coño!_ \- gritaba mentalmente el peli rojo desesperado por callar ciertas voces de su cabeza

 **Miia:** Oye Darin, ¿Sabías que…tener seco con una lamia dura toda la noche?, se envuelven entre ellas desde la cabeza hasta la cola- dijo acariciando la cara del peli rojo mientras la cola se envolvía desde los pies a la cintura del Dragneel- su unión es tal que apenas se distinguen una de otra- luego levantó la camisa del peli rojo, mostrando su fornido torso que estaba aplastando con sus pecho, que de seguro podría romper un diamante- oye Darin… ¿Por qué no nos volvemos uno?- dijo sacando su lengua de forma sensual para empezar a lamer los pezones, que se puso bastante rojo

 **Natsu:** N- no cre- creo que se- sea buena idea Miia-chan- dijo muy nervioso por la posición en la que estaba, y que sintiera los pechos de la peli roja no ayudaba mucho- _"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué le pasa a Miia-chan?! ¡Suele ser coqueta y empalagosa! ¡Pero ahora parece como si estuviera bajo un hechizo!"_ \- pensó alarmado al ver como la lengua de la peli roja iba descendiendo- ¡O-o-oye ¿A dónde va esa lengua?!- dijo muy alarmado

Mientras la lamia seguía en lo suyo, ni ella ni el peli rojo notaron una presencia de una figura alada que se acercaba por la ventana, que acabó estrellándose con la peli roja, cosa que aprovechó el peli rojo para liberarse del agarre de la lamia

El responsable no era nadie más que Papi

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Papi-chan?!- dijo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la peli azul, la cual le miraba con un leve sonrojo- ¿P-Papi-chan? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mirándola al ver que estaba algo rara

 **Papi:** Lo estoy- dijo cayendo encima del peli rojo, el cuál noto que la peli azul no llevaba bragas

 **Natsu:** ¡¿O-oye y tus bragas?!- dijo viendo que la harpía solamente era cubierta por una playera negra sin mangas, mientras por casualidad del destino una pluma azul tapaba la zona intima de la harpía

 **Papi:** Si, no hay problema, todo va a estar bien cuando nos casemos esposo- dijo tranquilamente

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Qué bien ni que ostias?! ¡¿Sabes acaso lo que es el matrimonio?!- pregunto el peli rojo

 **Papi:** Tienes sexo conmigo y yo pongo los huevos- dijo de forma sencilla- con tu pen…

 **Natsu:** ¡Suficiente! ¡Esa respuesta es demasiado directa! ¡Y mis instintos me están volviendo loco!- dijo interrumpiendo a la harpía mientras calmaba las voces de su cabeza

 **Papi:** ¿Por qué no?, Papi es una adulta- dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón del peli rojo- puedo poner huevos. También aparearme, así que no hay problema, incluso puedo casarme contigo esposo- dijo levantando su playera para mostrar su perfecto culito

 **Natsu:** _"¡¿Q-Qué le ocurre a Papi-chan?! ¡Ha cambiado por completo desde que salió a luz el asunto del matrimonio!"_ \- pensó mientras empezaba a tener una hemorragia nasal

 **Centorea:** ¡¿Está bien Aruji-dono?! Dijo la chica centauro que entró arrollando la puerta, provocando que la harpía y el híbrido se golpeen con la puerta en la cabeza- ¡llegue tarde!- dijo al ver a la peli roja desmayada, a la harpía en el suelo y al peli rojo sobándose la cabeza

 **Natsu:** G…gracias por salvarme Cerea, por alguna extraña razón están actuando de forma extraña- dijo mientras se abrochaba la bragueta de los pantalones

 **Centorea:** No es de extrañar, estamos en luna llena- dijo señalando a la luna- hace que los instintos de las interespecies despierten como nunca- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo por que la luna sea la responsable de todo esto- y con lo del matrimonio debieron haber perdido el control- dijo seriamente

 **Natsu:** ¡¿En serio todo esto ha sido por la luna llena?!- dijo todavía sin creérselo- ¿Y que hay de ti Cerea? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mirando con duda a la rubia

 **Centorea:** ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo nunca cedería ante los deseos de la luna llena!- dijo que parecía no verse afectada aliviando al híbrido- me he jurado a mí misma en ser su sirvienta, ¡Soy toda suya en cuerpo y espíritu! ¡Por lo tanto me puedes hacer todo lo que desee!- esa parte no le gustó nada al peli rojo, y más cuando la rubia sujeto sus manos por las muñecas- ¡en esencia, estamos prácticamente casados!- dijo llevando las manos del peli rojo a sus enormes pechos- ¡Ahora, toque mis pechos todo lo que quiera!- dijo muy sonrojada

 **Natsu:** ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN PERDISTE LA CABEZA!- Dijo al ver que la rubia perdió el control- _"Dios… son muy blanditos ¡MIERDA NATSU NO PIENSES EN ESO AHORA!"_

 **Centorea:** ¿Le molesta mi ropa? ¡Quizá prefiera sentirlas sin ellas!- dijo quitándose su vestido de dormir y mostrar perfectamente sus pechos, provocándole una enorme hemorragia nasal al peli rojo

Luego de la pérdida de sangre, el peli rojo se recompuso para intentar calmar a la rubia, cuando de repente aparecen Miia y Papi por detrás, sujetándolo para que no escapara

 **Miia:** Oye Darin ¿ya has decidido?- dijo de forma melosa

 **Natsu:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ME LO ESTÁIS PREGUNTANDO AHORA?!- Dijo con temor a responder a esa pregunta

 **Miia:** No te estamos pidiendo que elijas. Esta noche es especial- dijo muy amorosa

 **Papi:** Vamos a llevarnos bien todos juntos- dijo en el mismo estado que la peli roja

 **Centorea:** Somos tu harem… si eso es lo que quieres, con mucho gusto me uniré- dijo dispuesta a complacer a su amo

 **Natsu:** Eeehh… esto… yo…- dijo sin saber que decir o pensar, frente a él había tres chicas que harían cualquier cosa por él, y sus instintos le decían que aceptara la oferta

 **Miia:** Darin ¿puedo abrazarte?- dijo rompiendo la cama del peli rojo que se puso pálido

 **Natsu:** _¡Mi cama nueva!_ \- pensó viendo su cama destrozada recién comprada

 **Papi:** ¡Papi también quiere abrazar a su esposo!- dijo usando sus garras, que el peli rojo logró esquivar, pero no el colchón de la cama que acabo hecho girones

 **Natsu:** _¡Mi pelo y mis orejas!_ \- pensó asustado, ya que por poco pierde ambas cosas

 **Centorea:** ¡No me ganaran! ¡Yo también quiero estar con él!- dijo rompiendo una pequeña mesa de un pisotón

 **Natsu:** _¡Mi mesa favorita!_ \- pensó llorando cómicamente por el destrozo que sufría su casa- _U… un momento… si ellas siguen sus instintos… entonces no están controlando sus fuerzas… ¡¿verdad?!-_ pensó aterrado- _Oh mierda… ¡voy a morir con la pelvis destrozada!-_ pensó imaginándose así mismo junto a las chicas que desataron todo su poder (Muerte por polvo)

Con esa imagen aterradora en su cabeza, el peli rojo salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por las chicas

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Natsu:** Dios… ¿Porque las cosas terminaron así? ¡Todo es culpa de la Sra. Smith al decirme que tenía que casarme con una de ellas!- dijo mientras salía por la ventana y quedarse en el tejado con la esperanza de que no le encontraran- vamos piensa Natsu, por una vez en tu vida tienes que usar el cerebro para otra cosa que no sea golpear a tus enemigos- dijo mientras intentaba crear un plan- Cerea dijo que todo esto se debe a la luna llena, así que si están en ese estado, debo buscar la forma de calmarlas ¿pero cómo?- pensó intentando encontrar una forma, cuando su móvil le empezó a sonar- ¿Laxus?- dijo sorprendido de saber quién le llamaba-¿diga?

 **Laxus:** ¡Natsu, menos mal que me has cogido el móvil! ¡Tengo un serio problema!- dijo… ¿asustado?, mientras estaba escondido debajo de una mesa mientras el resto de la casa parecía destruida

 **Natsu:** No me lo digas… ¿Himiko se ha vuelto loca por la luna llena verdad?- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio

 **Laxus:** ¡¿Tú también tienes el mismo problema?!- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía desde el otro lado del móvil- ¡Maldita coordinadora! ¡¿Por qué no me aviso de esto antes?!- dijo muy molesto- no sé qué hacer Natsu… pedí ayuda a las chicas y ni siquiera ellas han podido vencerla- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ni siquiera Kagura o minerva?!- dijo sorprendido

 **Laxus:** ¡Las venció a las tres de un golpe!- dijo dejando de piedra al peli rojo

 **Himiko:** ¿Laxus-kun? ¿Dónde estás?- dijo mientras sus pisadas resonaban cerca de donde estaba el rubio, que empezó a temblar de miedo- no puedes esconderte para siempre Laxus-kun, te acabaré encontrando- dijo relamiéndose los labios asustando bastante al rubio

 **Laxus:** ¡No me atraparás nunca Himiko!- dijo intentando escapar, solo para ser agarrada por la troll que lo llevó hasta donde estaba ella dándole un abrazo

 **Himiko:** Tu y yo vamos a disfrutar esta noche- dijo de forma sensual mientras el rubio gritaba de terror

Fue ahí donde se cortó la llamada

 **Natsu:** Buena suerte soldado- dijo haciendo un saludo militar- mierda, Milliana podría haber usado sus cuerdas para detener a las chicas, pero si lo que ha dicho Laxus es cierto… entonces no sé qué hacer- dijo intentando pensar en otra estrategia, cuando le volvió a sonar el móvil- ¿Hola…? ¿Laxus?

 **Smith:** Darin-kun ¿Estás bien?- dijo la coordinadora sorprendiendo al peli rojo- Se me olvido decirte que hoy había luna llena- dijo, siendo ese el motivo de la llamada

 **Natsu:** Oh, ¿No me diga? No lo había notado hasta… ¡QUE MI ENTREPIERNA EMPEZÓ A CORRER PELIGRO!-gritó para posteriormente maldecirse por gritar- que buen trabajo por decírmelo cuando mi vida corre peligro, por cómo van las cosas vendrá la luna de miel antes que el matrimonio

 **Miia:** ¡He oído a Darin!- dijo la peli roja, papi preguntaba dónde estaba y Centorea ordenó que lo encontraran

 **Natsu:** Casi me descubren…- dijo por lo bajo el peli rojo- Todo esto es por su culpa Sra. Smith, por hablar de matrimonio, están fuera de control, y no sé qué hacer…- dijo en voz baja para no ser descubierto

 **Smith:** Entonces… ¿Aún no te has decidido con quién te vas a casar?- dijo desde el móvil

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué?- dijo el peli rojo confuso

 **Smith:** Así que no has tomado una decisión todavía- dijo mientras en su casa se estaba tomando un baño

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Cómo voy a decidir algo así?! ¡No puedo hacerles eso! ¡Les rompería el corazón!- dijo el peli rojo desde el móvil sorprendiendo a la coordinadora por esas palabras

 **Smith:** _"Tienes un gran corazón Darin-kun"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa- no te estoy diciendo que tengas que casarte con una de ellas, ¿hablaste con ellas de lo que harías de ahora en adelante? ¿O te encerraste en tu habitación sin decir nada?- dijo mientras el peli rojo se quedaba callado, afirmando la pregunta de la coordinadora- si no hablas con ellas, se van a poner más nerviosas, es por eso que están actuando así

Ante esas palabras el peli rojo se quedó pensativo para posteriormente sentirse como un idiota al estar huyendo de las chicas ¿Qué pensaría su padre si estuviera vivo?, seguramente estaría en la misma situación, pero vamos, que el peli rojo se imaginaba a su padre de otra forma

 **Natsu:** He sido un imbécil, tendría que haber hablado de ellas sobre ese tema- dijo mientras la coordinadora le decía que no era su culpa- tengo que buscar la forma de calmarlas sin que me rompan la entrepierna- dijo mientras la pelinegra tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza- un momento, creo que sé cómo detenerlas- dijo sorprendiendo a la coordinadora

Dentro de la casa, las chicas seguían buscando al peli rojo, al cual no encontraban por ningún lado

 **Miia:** ¡Estoy segura de que escuche a Darin por aquí!- dijo mientras buscaba en cada habitación de la casa- ¡Maldita sea Darin ¿Por qué hiciste la casa tan grande?!- se quejó mientras seguía buscando

 **Papi:** Esposo, ¿Dónde estás?- dijo mirando debajo de la alfombra

 **Miia:** Un momento, ¿y si Darin está en su campo de entrenamiento?- dijo llamando la atención de las demás chicas

 **Centorea:** ¡Es el único sitio que no hemos mirado!- dijo dispuestas a entrar en la habitación cuando el peli rojo alzó la voz

 **Natsu:** ¡Chicas! ¡Estoy en el salón!- dijo mientras las tres jóvenes iban corriendo hacia el salón, pero allí no había nadie

 **Miia:** ¿Darin? ¿Dónde estás?- dijo mirando por el salón

Lo que no supieron es que debajo de ellas había una trampa somnífera que el peli rojo había puesto y se activó cuando Centorea la piso

 **Centorea:** ¡¿Qué es esto?!- dijo sorprendida por el polvo verdoso

 **Papi:** Papi tiene sueño…- dijo cayendo al suelo dormida

 **Centorea:** ¿Acaso es… una… trampa…?- dijo quedándose dormida en el suelo al igual que la lamia

Una vez que el polvo somnífero se disipo el peli rojo salió de su escondite para ver a las chicas inconscientes

 **Natsu:** Puf, menos mal que recordé que tenía esos somníferos ¿quién pensaría que a alguien como yo le harían falta?- dijo sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo para posteriormente mirar a la luna llena desde la ventana- quién diría que tú eres…- dijo para posteriormente quedarse callado y mirar fijamente a la luna

Entonces el peli rojo empezó a sentirse algo mareado, sin percatarse de que le sonaba el móvil

 **Natsu:** Mierda ¡¿Qué me pasa ahora?!- dijo para posteriormente mirar a las chicas

Le fue imposible no fijarse en la perfecta figura de la lamia peli roja, al igual que la gran delantera de la rubia centauro, y tampoco se olvidó del apetitoso culito de la harpía

 **Natsu:** Mierda… ¡¿Qué coño me pasa?!- dijo alterado mientras se sujetaba la cabeza- un momento, ahora que lo pienso, yo también soy una interespecie- dijo abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa-¡No me jodas! ¡¿A mí también me afecta la luna llena?!- dijo mirando la luna mientras sus ojos pasaban de amarillos a rojos y la esclerótica se volvía negra, a la vez que aparecían imágenes de Miia, Centorea, Papi e incluso Milliana, Kagura, Minerva y las espíritus, siendo perseguidas por él a cuatro patas pidiéndole que se detenga- mierda, tengo que alejarme de las chicas, ellas corren peligro- dijo cuándo la puerta de su casa se abrió de una patada, revelando a la Sra. Smith

 **Smith:** Darin-kun ¡¿estás bien?!- dijo para notar a las chicas interespecies inconscientes para sorpresa de esta

 **Natsu:** ¡Sra. Smith! ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!- dijo sorprendido de la presencia de la azabache

 **Smith:** Pues ver como estabas ¡No me cogías el móvil! ¡Te he llamado siete veces!- dijo preocupada

 **Natsu:** No fue buena idea que usted viniera- dijo sentándose en una silla mientras se sobaba la cabeza

 **Smith:** No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones, será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación

Una vez el peli rojo recostado en la cama, la azabache cerró la puerta para evitar que las chicas los encontraran en el caso de que despertaran

 **Smith:** Todavía no me puedo creer que las haya dejado inconscientes, parece que los somníferos de tu mundo son bastante potentes- dijo aun sorprendida de que el peli rojo estuviera intacto- aunque la calentura de aparearse con su macho les ha ganado demasiado

 **Natsu:** _"Y usted corre el mismo peligro si no abandona la casa" -_ pensó intentando mantener el control- será mejor que se valla Sra. Smith, usted corre peligro en este momento- dijo intentando convencerla

 **Smith:** No, me dejaste muy preocupada y no me iré hasta que todo se calme- dijo seriamente mientras el peli rojo agachaba la cabeza, simplemente ya no podía más

 **Natsu:** Que conste… **que le advertí-** dijo usando su voz de dragón mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y su esclerótica negra

 _ **Lemon time**_

La azabache miró confundida al híbrido y más cuando este la agarró por la cintura y la atrajó hasta él

 **Smith:** He… Darin-kun… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo ante esa inesperada acción- vale, esto ya me está asustando, podrías soltarme- dijo para ver con detalle los nuevos ojos del peli rojo

 **Natsu:** **No, te he advertido toda la noche y tú no has hecho caso… ahora atente a las consecuencias** \- dijo apegándose a la coordinadora que se quedó sentada en sus piernas- **Sabes, hermosa, creo que olvidaste que yo también soy una interespecie-** dijo dejando helada a la coordinadora que se había dado cuenta en el lío que se había metido

 **Smith:** Eh… Darin-kun, creo que deberíamos… ¡¿Mmmph?!- dijo para ser callada por una cinta adhesiva en su boca

 **Natsu: ¡Silencio! ¡Cada vez que abres la boca solo traes problemas! ¡No te basta con solo provocarme dese que Miia-chan llegó a casa ¿verdad?!** \- dijo agarrándole las nalgas del culo, provocando que la azabache diera un gemido- **Sabes todavía recuerdo los tres dardos que me disparaste, es hora de pagar por ello-** Dijo para quitarle la ropa y dejar expuestos los melones de la coordinadora y empezar a chupar los pezones, provocando que la azabache empezara a gemir de placer

 **Smith:** _¡No, esto no es correcto! ¡Detente por favor, Darin-kun!_ \- pensó mientras no paraba de gemir

El híbrido sabía que la coordinadora se estaba quejando pese a no poder hablar, pero le daba igual, pasó de los pechos para atacar a la intimidad de la pelinegra, que se sorprendió ante la intrusión del peli rojo

 **Natsu:** **Sabes, eres demasiado hermosa para no tener novio** \- dijo sonriendo lascivamente- **mejor, así te reclamaré como mía-** dijo sin para de jugar con los dedos en el interior de la coordinadora - **Tómatelo como tu noche de bodas** \- dijo sin parar de jugar en el interior

 **Smith:** _"Dios, debería resistirme, pero es muy bueno ¿quién le habrá enseñado a moverse así?"_ \- pensó mientras disfrutaba del momento

 **Natsu:** **Veo que disfrutas de la tortura ¿eh?** \- dijo viendo el placer en la cara de la coordinadora- **Pues esto solo es el comienzo-** dijo bajándose los pantalones, mostrando una tercera pierna

 **Smith:** _"¡Dios santo! ¡Esa cosa es enorme!"_ \- pensó algo asustada, cosa que el peli rojo había olido, haciéndole sonreír

 **Natsu: No tengas miedo, seré gentil… al principio-** dijo sonriendo de forma malvada para empezar a meter lentamente su arma en el interior de la azabache, que empezó a gemir algo adolorida

El peli rojo no se movió hasta ver que el dolor se estaba volviendo en placer

Entonces el peli rojo empezó a moverse despacio para posteriormente aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, provocando que la coordinadora pusiera los ojos en blanco, y si no fuera por la cinta en su boca tendría la lengua fuera

Las arremetidas continuaron hasta que el peli rojo sacó su arma y se corrió en la espalda de la pelinegra, la cual también se había corrido y cayó rendida en la cama

Pero lo que no se esperó es que el peli rojo pusiera el aparato en el agujero de atrás

 **Smith:** ¡MMMMPPHHH!- Gimió sorprendida ante es allanamiento por parte del peli rojo

 **Natsu: Relájate, seré suave-** dijo dándole besitos en la espalda, cuello y hombros

Entonces el peli rojo volvió a empezar a embestir, volviendo completamente loca de placer a la azabache, que tenía los ojos en blanco

 **Smith:** "¡Ooohh, Darin-sama! ¡Deme más fuerte! ¡MÑAS FUERTEEEEE!"-Pensó mientras el peli rojo la empezaba a embestir con mucha más fuerza

Hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de ella

La joven coordinadora, gemía de placer en la cama, mientras el peli rojo empezaba a darle cachetes en el culo

 **Natsu:** **¡¿Quién te ha dicho que puedas descansar?! ¡Ahora viene el segundo round!-** Dijo preparado para la siguiente ronda

 **Smith:** _"Creo… que de esta… no salgo viva" -_ pensó mientras el peli rojo la cogía y volvía a la carga

 _ **Fin lemon**_

La noche había llegado a su fin, donde el peli rojo se encontraba acostado en su casa, el cuál empezó a despertarse perezosamente cuando la luz entró por la ventana

 **Natsu:** Mierda, ¡Algún día me comeré el sol!- dijo molesto mientras se restregaba la cara con la mano cuando notó una figura a su lado dormida- Oh mierda- dijo mientras empezaba a sudar frío, sobre todo cuando la figura empezaba a despertarse, siendo la Sra. Smith que estaba desnuda

 **Smith:** buenos días Natsu-kun- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al peli rojo que tenía la cara como su pelo- anoche estuviste genial, eres toda una bestia- dijo mientras el peli rojo sudaba frio

 **Natsu:** _"Oh, mierda…"_ \- se dijo mentalmente recordando lo que hizo anoche con la coordinadora- voy…. ¿A ser deportado?- dijo con mucho miedo

 **Smith:** Tranquilo, no diré nada al respecto, además, las chicas estarían muy tristes si te fueras- dijo calmando al pelinegro con una sonrisa cálida- además, no quiero separarme del hombre del que estoy enamorada- dijo dejando sorprendido al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- dijo mientras la coordinadora asentía- valla… gracias por sentir eso por mí- dijo sonrojado el peli rojo- solo esperemos que nadie se entere de esto- dijo pensando sobre todo en Miia, ya que de seguro desataría el infierno

 **Smith:** Por suerte te corriste en mi culo y no en mi vagina, de lo contrario podríamos haber tenido problemas- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía- sin embargo, ahora está el problema de nuestra relación, no quiero que las chicas piensen que quiero separarte de ellas- dijo pensando en una solución

 **Natsu:** Verás, quería hablar sobre eso- dijo llamando la atención de la coordinadora- es algo que se aplica a los dragones y dragon slayer, Igneel me dijo que los machos, sobre todo los de fuego debido a su naturaleza volátil, necesitan varias parejas para saciar sus necesidades- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- no lo dije antes porque no quería ofenderos7 ninguna de vosotras, además, yo solo aceptaré la poligamia si las chicas también quieren- dijo mientras la coordinadora sonreía

 **Smith:** Valla, tienes un gran corazón ¿lo sabías?- dijo sonrojando al peli rojo nuevamente mientras reía algo nervioso- es increíble que no hayas tenido novia, muchas mujeres desearían a alguien como tú

 **Natsu:** No tenía valor para revelar mi pasado, si otra persona escuchara mi historia, pensaría que estoy loco o se aterraría al ver mi aspecto- dijo mientras la azabache asentía- el que una persona diga que viene de un mundo mágico lleno de dragones y gremios es un cuento de fantasía

 **Smith:** Al menos no te tengo miedo y estoy feliz a tu lado- dijo con una gran sonrisa- y sobre las costumbres de los dragones, creo que es posible, déjame hacer unas llamadas a los directores- dijo cogiendo el móvil y ver que era temprano- me sorprende que estemos despiertos tan pronto después de esta noche- dijo con un leve sonrojo al igual que el peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Será mejor que despierte a las chicas- dijo levantándose de su cama y vistiéndose

Minutos más tarde el peli rojo y a coordinadora despertaron a las chicas, para explicarles la nueva situación matrimonial, donde el peli rojo al ser el único Hibrido dragón demonio de las historia, necesitaría varias parejas para la continuidad de la nueva especie

Obviamente la lamia se puso súper celosa y empezó a estrujar al peli rojo en un abrazo mortal, que por suerte fue liberado gracias a Smith y a Cerea

Al final, las tres aceptaron ser el harem del peli rojo, donde empezaron a pelear por quién sería la primera en casarse y tener su luna de miel

 **Smith:** _"Siento pena por ellas, ya que yo fui la primera en probar el poder de Natsu-kun"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa de victoria mientras se marchaba a su lugar de trabajo, donde obviamente, no haría mucho…..

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora de esta historia, cuando suba este capítulo, subiré el de EVOLUTION OF DEMON, estad atentos. Por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	11. Capítulo 11: Miia-chan muda de piel

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí traigo nuevamente esta historia que a muchos les ha gustado y como no tengo mucho que decir os dejo leer en paz**

 **Capítulo 11: Miia-chan muda de piel**

Ha pasado un mes desde aquella loca noche de luna llena, donde el peli rojo puso como norma que todo el mundo se iría a dormir temprano en las noches de luna llena, sobre todo al saber que él también era afectado por la luna llena

Por su parte, el peli rojo y la coordinadora acordaron mantener en secreto su relación amorosa hasta que el peli rojo nombrara sobre el Harem

Al principio a las chicas no les hizo gracia, y menos a la celosa Miia, pero al final tuvieron que aceptar esa condición con tal de estar con el Slayer

Y aquí nos, encontramos, un nuevo día empezaba en la casa del slayer, donde la lamia se dedicaba a hacer de comer bajo la mirada atenta del peli rojo, para que no cometiera un fallo grave

 **Miia:** Aprender a cocinar es fácil como el A-B-C- dijo mientras cantaba a la vez que cocinaba bajo la mirada del híbrido- mi dulce amor es una especia secreta para mi Darin que…. ¡AGH! ¡¿Puse el calor demasiado alto?!- grito al ver que lo que estaba preparando estaba en llamas

 **Natsu:** ¡Ah, deja que te ayude Miia-chan!- dijo preocupado de que la lamia se quemara

 **Miia:** ¡Y- Yo me ocuparé Darin! ¡Tengo que ser una buena candidata para casarme contigo! ¡Tengo que esforzarme por ser una buena esposa!- dijo mientras las llamas aumentaban detrás suya

 **Natsu:** ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Solo apaga un poco el fuego o quemarás la casa!... sabes que, ya me encargo yo- dijo comiéndose algunas llamas

 **Miia:** ¡Darin, no te comas las llamas! ¡Todavía no está lista la comida!- riño cómicamente la peli roja mientras este se disculpaba

 **Natsu:** _"Aun no entiendo porque quiere hacer la comida sabiendo que le gusta lo que yo hago"_ \- pensó mientras degustaba las llamas

 **Miia:** A partir de ahora cocinare yo- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué mejor forma de ensayar para ser tu esposa?- dijo declarando el principal objetivo- _"Además…"_

 _ **Imaginación de Miia**_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Miia-chan, ya estoy en casa- dijo el peli rosa en su forma humana con un traje de oficina que volvía del trabajo_

 _ **Miia:**_ _¡Bienvenido a casa Darin!- dijo la peli roja que llevaba solamente un delantal puesto mientras llevaba una olla humeante entre las manos- ¿quieres cenar? ¿Bañarte? ¿O… tal vez a mí?- dijo de forma muy sensual_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _¡Te comeré en la bañera!- dijo el híbrido súper excitado volviendo a su forma híbrida para coger a la lamia y comérsela en la bañera- ¡prepárate, porque no saldremos hasta que esté satisfecho!- dijo para posteriormente arrancarle el delantal que llevaba la peli roja_

 _ **Miia:**_ _¡Ooohh Darin, eres todo un semental!- dijo gimiendo la peli roja dejando que el dragon le hiciera todo lo que quiera_

 _ **Mundo real**_

 **Natsu:** _"No sé por qué pero no quiero saber en que estaba pensando"_ \- pensó con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza- por cierto Miia-chan ¿y las chicas? ¿No las he visto en ningún lado?- preguntó sacando a la lamia de sus pensamiento cuando sintió algo extraño- A lo mejor siguen dormidas… ¡Miia-chan la olla!- gritó al ver que la olla se calentaba demasiado, la peli roja reacciono y cogió la olla, pero se le olvido ponerse los guantes y acabó quemándose las manos

 **Natsu:** ¡AAAHHH! ¡QUEMAAAA!- Gritó soltando la olla y provocando un desastre en la cocina

 _Minutos más tarde_

 **Natsu:** Vamos Miia-chan, todo el mundo comete errores cuando cocina, te lo digo por experiencia propia- dijo el peli rojo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de la lamia con intención de animarla

 **Miia:** Tra- tranquilo, no es por la comida- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿podrías dejarme sola un momento por favor?- dijo mientras el peli rojo acataba la petición de la peli roja lamia

Dentro de la habitación, la joven lamia se encontraba metida dentro de sus sábanas

 **Miia:** ¿Qué haré ahora? No puedo hacerlo con mis manos así- dijo sacando su cabeza de entre las sábanas y mirar el resto de su cuerpo escondido en ellas

 **Natsu:** Lo mejor que puedo hacer es enseñarle un breve curso de cocina- dijo con una sonrisa animada- _"Pero es extraño, parecía que Miia-chan tenía la mirada perdida, ¿me pregunto por qué?"_ \- pensó para escuchar un "crak" en el suelo, para posteriormente levantar el pie y ver un extraño trozo de lo que parecía ser tela- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo observándolo con detalle para después olerlo- e… esto es- dijo sorprendido para mirarse a sí mismo- Oye Miia-chan ¿estás mudando?- dijo para provocar algo típico en aquella casa

 **Miia:** ¡DARIN NOO!- Dijo llevándose al peli rojo por medio junto a la puerta, dejando al slayer en el suelo

 **Natsu:** Pu… puto dolor de mierda- dijo adolorido entendiendo ahora el comportamiento de la lamia

 _Más tarde_

 **Natsu:** Así que las lamias también mudaban la piel- dijo mientras la lamia se ocultaba bajo las sábanas- no te preocupes, a mí también me pasa, después de todo, soy un dragón reptiliana- dijo sorprendiendo a la lamia

 **Miia:** Entonces… sabrás lo vergonzoso que puede ser para una lamia ser vista mudando- dijo avergonzada

 **Natsu:** Bueno, para nosotros no lo es tanto, por lo que yo sé de Igneel, sin embargo me dijo que cuando mudáramos lo hiciéramos cerca del mar para que los humanos no pudieran usar la piel como arma- dijo sorprendiendo a la lamia- pero parece que tu muda es fragmentada, puede que el cambio de hogar te haya estresado- dijo sorprendiendo de nuevo a la lamia

 **Miia:** ¿También tienes muda fragmentada?- dijo sorprendida la lamia

 **Natsu:** A decir verdad sí, pero es diferente a la de las lamias, ya que yo no puedo quitarme la piel nueva como un abrigo, tengo que partirla al moverme- dijo mientras la lamia asentía

 **Miia:** ¿Cuando eras humano también te pasaba lo mismo?- preguntó curiosa mientras el peli rojo asentía

 **Natsu:** Si, cuando somos bebes o cuando nos quemamos con el sol- dijo mientras la lamia asentía- y no te preocupes, te ayudare a mudar la piel- dijo alegrando a la peli roja

 _Minutos más tarde_

El peli rojo trajo como tres hervidores para verter toda el agua en una fuente, luego metió unas toallas en el agua para luego estrujar el exceso.

 **Natsu:** "Miia-chan, este… como te lo digo sin que te lo tomes tan personal… ¿podrías subir tu falda un poco?" -pidió el Híbrido a la pelirroja que muy apenada hizo lo que le pidió- lo que hare es envolver tu cuerpo con estas toallas mojadas, con esto vamos a humedecer la piel vieja y de esta manera saldrá mejor -usando las toallas mojadas, cubrió el resto del cuerpo de la Lamia que en ese momento soltó un gimoteo- "vamos, no te pongas así, ya te dije que no hay problemas con querer ayudarte.

 **Miia:** "Todavía es… realmente vergonzoso…" -dijo la peli roja muerta de la vergüenza que su Dārin la viera así-.

 **Natsu:** _'¡¿Vergonzoso?! ¡Imagínate en la posición que me encuentro! ¡El único que debe tener vergüenza soy yo!'_ -pensó el peli rojo en la difícil posición que se encuentra imágenes de una desnuda y atrevida Miia pasaban por su cabeza. Este solo sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que está haciendo- "con esto es más que suficiente para quitar las toallas mojadas, ahora lo difícil…" -murmuro en voz baja- "voy a empezar a quitar la piel. Dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo?" -Miia le responde con un sí, y empezó a quitar la vieja piel con mucha facilidad- "¡genial! ¡Esto está saliendo mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba!" -continuo quitando la piel vieja para luego largo cuerpo de Miia- _'cuando la veo así, me doy cuenta que en realidad ella es una serpiente… y una serpiente realmente grande, por cierto'_ -pensó el rubio e 'pero…'

 **Miia.** "Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…" -Miia no paraba de gemir cuando su Dārin le quitaba la piel vieja, al parecer su cuerpo se pone muy sensible cuando muda de piel.

 **Natsu:** _'¡S…Sigue siendo una parte del cuerpo de Miia-chan!'_ -pensó el rubio nervioso por los gemidos que daba Miia- _'¡Me siento como si estuviera ultrajando su cuerpo…!_ -pensó para luego continuar su trabajo-. A medida que seguía retirando la piel vieja, Miia no paraba de jadear de forma tan erótica que no ayuda mucho al Uzumaki que tenía el rostro completamente jadeaba por la presión. _'Si esos viejos me viera ahora…'_ -pensó el slayer imaginándose a Gilrdats ya Makarov desde la otra vida con cara de tontos y levanto dos pulgares al momento de gritarle lo orgulloso que estaban de él- _Sip, seguro que esos viejos verdes dirían esas cosas. ¡Basta Naruto, recuerdas lo que estás haciendo!_

 **Miia:** ¡AHAA~!" -Miia soltó un fuerte gemido que causo que el slayer deje lo que estaba haciendo- "¡Da…Dārin…la punta de mi cola…!" -trataba de decir y que el peli rojo adivino lo que intentaba decir-.

 **Natsu** "Es sensible, ¿no? -pregunto el, a lo que Miia le responde con un leve si- "vas a tener que aguantar un poco para que pueda terminar."

 **Miia:** "¿Eh?" -alcanzo a decir la chica para sentir como su Dārin empezó a quitar lo que le quedaba de su vieja piel- "¡HYAAA!" -soltó un grito que casi se llevó a escuchó un gemido de placer- "¡es-espera Dārin…!" -pidió ella que uso su cola para sujetar con fuerza el cuello de Natsu- "¡para, para, para, para, para! ¡Me voy a volver haciendo eso…!" -dijo ella que no aguantaba tanto "dolor"-

 **Natsu:** "¡Tranquila! ¡Un poco más! ¡Solo la puntita!" -gritaba el peli rojo siendo asfixiado- "¡No de nuevo…!" -afuera de la casa junto con los gritos/gemidos de Miia, y personas que pasaban por ahí alcanzaron a escuchar el grito que dio la Lamia cuando quitaron el resto de la piel vieja en la punta de su cola-. "¡Lo… lo tengo! ¡Al salió el… ultimo resto que quedaba!" –El peli rojo logro quitar con mucha dificultad el resto de piel vieja que tenía Miia, y hablando de Miia, ella agotada y jadeando ahora que todo termino- "¡ya término de una vez! Vamos con las escamas de tu estomago ahora. Date la vuelta, Miia-chan" -pidió el para que la lamia quedara boca arriba- "ya hemos terminado con la punta de tu cola, ahora las cosas serán más senci…" -este guardo silencio al ver que quedaban resto de la piel vieja p cintura de Miia- "…claro… como pude olvidarme de esa parte" -murmuro seguido de sonrojarse al ver las braguitas de la chica- "yo y mi suert… ¡GAH!" -de pronto enrollo en la cabeza del Hanyō para que este no viera nada-.

 **Miia:** "Um… Dārin, no mires… me voy a quitar mis braguitas…" –pidió la lamia avergonzada

 **Natsu:** '¡¿Que dijiste?!' para que su cola de dragón se ponga recta (la de atrás no la de delante… bueno, esa también XDXD)-

 **Miia:** "no quiero que mires… sería muy vergonzoso…"

 **Natsu:** "¡tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera! ¡Creo que deberías hacer esa parte tu misma!" -exclamo temiendo que algo llegara a pasar algo que vuelva a despertar sus deseos más salvajes

 **Miia:** "Pero… este es el lugar más delicado de mi cuerpo… si dejo la piel allí… re…realmente me picara…" -explico la peli roja que se quitó sus pantis-. "Así que Dārin… continúa, yo confío en tí -finalizo ella llevando una mano para cubrir su intimidad-.

 **Natsu:** "Bien… Miia-chan… ¿A dónde necesito ir…?" -pregunto el Dragneel que a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, que Miia le diga que confía en él fue de mucha ayuda

 **Miia:** "A… Allí no, vete un poco a la derecha…" -Miia le dirigía a su Dārin que pregunto si es su derecho o la de ella- "Ah… lo siento… a mi derecha…"

 **Natsu:** _'¡Esto es malo, muy malo! ¡Con mis ojos tapados no puedo ver lo que hago o toco! ¡Si llego a tocar esa 'parte' de Miia-chan… no sé lo que llegue a pasar si mis instintos salvajes me ganan de nuevo!'_ -pensó el peli rojo sudando como nunca al guiarse con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la Lamia- _'esta es la primera vez que toco a Miia-chan, su cuerpo es muy suave_ -siguió tocando y quitando los resto de piel que quedaban- _'creí que sus músculos eran duros por la fuerza de su cola, pero no lo es. Por Dios, su piel es muy sedosa y muy suave, no me cansaría de tocarla nunca'_ -siguió tocando el maravilloso cuerpo de la pelirroja que no paraba de gemir-.

 **Natsu:** "Dā…Dārin… yo… soy muy sensible ahí abajo…" -gimió Miia al peli rojo que no le puso atención porque seguía maravillado en seguir tocándola que uno de sus entre la mano de la pelirroja y rozar cierta parte privada- "¡AHAAAA!" -soltó un fuerte gemido que le causó un gran escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, y de paso joderle el cuello al peli rojo- lo… lo siento Dārin… estoy bien… ya estoy bien… solo queda un poquito" -le dijo a su Dārin que por fin reacciono-.

 **Natsu:** _'¡Mierda! ¡Por un segundo olvide lo que estaba haciendo!' -se maldijo a si mismo de su error- '¡esto es malo! ¡Si esto continua así… mis instintos volverán a aparecer y el "trabuco" despertara con mucha fuerza!' -_ pensó el para continuar su trabajo lo más rápido o perdería el control de lo que hace y terminaría quitándole la virginidad Lamia- "¡Miia-chan! ¿¡Donde está la última pieza de piel!?" -le pregunto para que Miia le conteste que está en la derecha- "¡bien! ¡A mi derecha! ¡Te estas cubriendo con la mano ¿no?!" -al decir eso la pelirroja se dio cuenta que sus dos manos no cubrían su intimidad- "¡acabemos con esto!"

 **Miia:** "¡Ah…Dārin! ¡No tu dere…!" -la Lamia intento advertirle o al menos detener al peli rojo pero ya era tarde-.

Se formó un gran silencio en la habitación, Naruto y Miia no decían alguna palabra al respecto… pero la expresión de shock de la Lamia y el gran sonrojo era claro lo que acababa de pasar. Por otro lado el peli rojo estaba confuso

 **Natsu:** ¿Por qué Miia que se quedó callada? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué uno de sus dedos sentía algo cálido y familiar? "Parece que entro en un lugar muy fami… ¿¡AAHGG!?" -de pronto la cola de Miia que tapaba los ojos del rubio se movió bruscamente, dejando la cabeza miran "Porque a mi…" -dijo este que cayo inconsciente-.

 **Miia:** "¡AHHHH! ¡OH NOOOOO!" -grito Miia saliendo de su shock y ver el cuerpo del rubio en el suelo-.

 _Minutos más tarde_

 **Miia:** "¡Aquí tienes Dārin! ¡La cena está servida!" -Miia le preparo un gran banquete a Natsu por ayudarla con su problema y que él ya se recuperó gracias a su factor curativo de dragón

El Slayer no dijo ni una palabra mientras se ponía azul, eso se debía a que él se quedó viendo el banquete… si es que eso se le puede llamar 'comida` porque lucía horriblemente asqueroso, incluso juro escuchar un grito de terror dentro de la cocina-.

 **Natsu:** _'Es idea mía… ¿o el plato acaba de moverse?_ ' -pensó peli rojo que creyó que la comida de Miia estaba viva- "esto… ¿Qué es…? ¿Eso, Miia-chan?" -pregunto el señalando los paltos que le preparo la Lamia-.

 **Miia:** "¡Jejeje! ¡Esto es a la vez una disculpa y gracias por lo de antes! ¡He calentado la comida que era comestible, así que come todo lo que quieras!" -decía la peli roja sonrisa radiante en su rostro-.

 **Natsu:** _'E.. ¿¡Esto se llama comida!? ¿¡Ella en verdad preparo todo esto!?'_ -pensó el híbrido que temblaba como gelatina- ' _¿es una especie de comida tradicional de las Lamias, o de alguna manera convirtió la comida en ejercicios de guerra química?_ ' -por un momento pensó en rechazar de forma amable para no comer, pero al ver la aura de felicidad en el rostro de la lamia, supo que estaba muerto - "este… que aproveche…" -empezó a comer todo lo que Miia le preparo, luchaba por tragar todo lo podía y de no vomitar para no romperle el corazón la Lamia. Logro terminar todos los platillos que le prepararon y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa- "Gra…Gracias por la comida…" -dijo más que agotado-.

 **Miia:** "¡Yay! ¡Te la comiste todo!" -Miia se veía muy feliz al ver que su Dārin comió todo sus platillos, pero nunca se percató de la expresión de dolor que él tenía en estos momentos

 **Natsu:** _'Yo… nunca he saboreado nada como esto… la cocina de las interespecies es… bastante sorpréndete'_ -pensó el peli rojo sintiendo que su estómago se derretía por dentro- _joder… mi estómago… me duele mucho… ni siquiera siendo un híbrido me salvo de este terrible dolor'_ –pensó mu adolorido, resulta que él peli rojo era inmune al veneno más poderoso o cualquier tipo de intoxicación que afecte su cuerpo, pero parece que no es 'invulnerable' a la comida de Miia. Luego se escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, el rubio observo a Centorea, Papi y Kuroko Smith paradas ahí… y que las tres no lucían muy bien la verdad sea dicha -¿Papi-chan? ¿Cerea? ¿Kuroko? ¿Qué les paso? No las he visto todo el día. Y Kuroko, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?"- dijo el peli rojo confundido al ver a la coordinadora en su casa

 **Centorea:** "Llegamos tarde…" -alcanzo a decir la rubio con su camisa algo abierta, se veía pálida al igual que la coordinadora y Papi que se apoyaba de la rubia para no caerse- su... su cocina…" -decía ella pero el peli rojo no entendía para nada lo que hablaba-.

 **Natsu:** _'No me digan que ellas han…'_ -pensó el híbrido que miro los platillos de Miia y adivinar lo que les paso a las demás chicas de la casa-.

 **Smith:** "No pudimos… detenerla…" -decía Kuroko que se tapó la con ambas manos por las náuseas que sentía- "…que alguien llame rápido al 911…" -dicho eso cayó al suelo inconsciente, maldiciéndose por aceptar la oferta de comer de la lamia

 **Miia** "¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no hice nada raro!" -la peli roja se sintió ofendida por el comentario de la rubia centauro y la coordinadora,

 **Centorea:** ¿Qué… que le hiciste de comer a Aruji-dono?- dijo la rubia centauro con mucho dolor en sus tripas intentando no perder el conocimiento

 **Miia:** "¡hice curry, carne con patatas, hamburguesas, arroz frito, sopa de cerdo y flan!" -menciono cada platillo que hizo, el peli rojo casi se va al suelo enterarse de lo que se había comido

 **Natsu:** "M…Miia-chan… por saber… ¿en realidad has leído un libro de cocina o has practicado en cocinar antes de venir a Japón?" -pregunto el peli rojo temiendo que respondería la peli roja-.

 **Miia:** "¡No, he aprendido viéndote, Dārin!" -respondió la Lamia con una sonrisa inocente- "¡pero no te preocupes, tuve a Centorea, a Papi y a la Sra. Smith para probar mi comida por mí!" – dijo con una sonrisa, y el peli rojo entendió el motivo por el que las mencionadas lucían tan mal al momento de desmayarse, de paso el slayer le pregunto a Miia el por qué no probo su comida-

 **Miia:** "¡no tengo hambre cuando estoy mudando! ¡Jejeje!- dijo riendo nerviosamente sacándole una gota de anime al peli rojo

 **Natsu:** _'Es oficial… Miia-chan no volverá cocinar hasta que aprender a hacerlo bien'_ -pensó el peli rojo que fue a buscar unas tabletas antiácidas tanto para él como para las chicas-.

 _Varios minutos después_

 **Miia:** "¿¡Por qué no puedo cocinar nunca más!?" -exclamo la lamia que leía un libro de cocina.

 **Natsu:** "¡Tienes que estudiar primero! ¡Si yo tuve que aprender sobre las Lamias, tú vas a aprender a cocinar desde cero!" -dijo el peli rojo un poco mejor, él se encargó de que memorizara cada línea de los quince libros de cocinar para novatos mientras Centorea, Papi y Kuroko se recuperaban como podían en el sofá- "¡y a partir desde hoy, no vas a cocinar sin que yo este a tu lado para supervisarte!" -cabe decir que Miia hizo un puchero por no poder cocinar por su propia cuenta.- _"Dios, que paliza de día"-_ pensó el peli rojo mientras supervisaba a la peli roja y observaba a las demás chicas que se recuperaban poco a pocode la comida de la lamia.

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, los que veis mis historias de Naruto quiero deciros que NARUTO EL REY DEL PUÑO Y SLAYER aún no he terminado con los capítulos, aunque me falta poco, lo que si que tengo listos son seis capítulos de EVOLUTION OF DEMON y que estoy reescribiendo la historia de WRATH desde el principio ya que no me gustaba como iba el rumbo de la historia y de la cual ya he completado el primer capítulo y casi finalizando el segundo, por lo que si queréis que suba un capítulo de esas dos historias, decirlo en los comentarios**

 **Y sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	12. Capítulo 12: Un Dragon Slayer y una Slim

**Hola gente aquí os traigo, después de tanto tiempo, un capítulo de MONSTER MUSUME NO DRAGNEEL, espero que os guste, sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 12: Un Dragon Slayer y una Slime**

 **Natsu:** "Demasiado disuelto…" -dijo el peli rojo que probo un poco de lo que preparaba Miia, y de paso corregir su error de lo que paso días atrás al dar cocina-.

 **Miia:** "¿Eh~? ¡Pero acabas de decir que era demasiado espeso!" -señaló la peli roja cuando su Dārin le dijo sobre eso-.

 **Natsu:** "¡Si, pero le has puesto demasiada agua! Ahora el guiso es más como un caldo. Es por eso que tienes que probarlo más a menudo" -le explicó el híbrido para que lo entienda-.

 **Papi:** "¡Oye, Centorea! ¡Vamos a jugar videojuegos!" -pidió la harpía que tenía un control de una Nintendo Wii a la Centauro que estaba ocupada-.

 **Centorea:** "¡Por favor para, Papi! ¡Estoy a la mitad de pulir mi espada!" -dijo Centorea que no querían que la molestaran-.

 **Natsu:** "Papi-chan, deja en paz a Cerea. Ya te dije que debes dejarla en paz cuando ella está limpiando su espada" -dijo deprimiendo a la harpía- "no te deprimas termine con las lecciones de Miia-chan, jugare contigo todo el día, ¿Qué te parece?"- dijo alegrando a la peli azul

 **Papi:** "¡Yay! ¡Eres de lo mejor, esposo!" -grito feliz la peli azul de poder jugar con su esposo-.

El día de hoy era perfecto para el peli rojo, hoy despertó de buen humor y le daría clases de cocina a Miia, así su estómago no tendría que sufrir por días que probó el platillo de la Lamia, él y el resto de las chicas pasaron por terribles dolores de estómagos. Fue por eso que a Miia se le prohibió volver a cocinar sin la supervisión del slayer. Mientras todos continuaron con sus rutinas de cada día sin problemas o discusiones para el alivio del peli rojo. La peli roja, haciendo caso del consejo de su Dārin, abrió la olla para probar lo que preparaba, cuando quito la tapa lo único que Miia alcanzo a ver fue una masa y un par de ojos brillantes

 **Miia:** "¿¡Kya!?" -todo el mundo escucho a Miia y voltear para ver que paso, vieron con gran sorpresa que la cabeza de la Lamia fue capturada por lo que parecía ser y transparente de color azul y ojos verdes- "¿¡GABAAH!? ¿¡GABOBO!?"

 **Natsu:** "¡¿Pero que cojones es eso?!" -gritó el peli rojo asustado al igual que Papi y Centorea que observaban como la Lamia se ahogaba- "¡Miia-chan!"

 _Más tarde_

 **Natsu:** "¡¿Esa cosa era algún tipo de interespecies descocida?! ¡De pronto ataco a Miia-chan y desapareció dentro de una grieta!" -preguntó el slayer que nunca en su vida había visto algo como lo que ataco a Miia que descansaba sobre un sillón y con un paño húmedo sobre su frente-.

 **Centorea:** "¡Eso era un Slime!" -respondió Centorea, luego el peli rojo pregunto que era un Slime- "hay muchas criaturas como nosotros que los humanos están ignorando ese Slime de hace un momento era uno de ellos" –dijo mientras el peli rojo comprendió lo que la rubia explico-.

 **Natsu:** _'Oh… con que era eso. Por un momento pensé que Miia-chan había creado a un Homúnculo'_ -pensó el peli rojo con escalofríos recordando esos videos que hay en internet de extrañas criaturas

 **Centorea:** "¡Pero no temas, Aruji-dono! ¡Yo lo protegeré!" -declaró la rubia sacando su espada- ¡juro por mi espada…! Aunque sea una réplica… ¡que no permitiré que ser ese Slime, le haga daño!" -mostrando su gran orgullo como Centauro-.

"A veces me sorprende de como sacas de la nada esa espada…" -comento el peli rojo viendo el arma de la rubia centauro-.

 **Papi:** "¡Oye, olvida eso y juega a videojuegos conmigo!" -de pronto la harpía peli azul saltó a la espaldas del híbrido y pegarse y rodear con sus brazos/alas al cuello del peli rojo- "¡estoy cansada de jugar yo sola!" -se apegó mucho al cuerpo del peli rojo que se sonrojo bastante, y eso no le gustó mucho a Centorea-.

 **Centorea:** "¡No es momento para eso Papi!" -se quejó la Centauro que separo a la mencionada del peli rojo-.

 **Natsu:** "A Papi-chan le gustan los videojuegos… bueno, no es la única en esta casa que le fascinan los videojuegos" -comento el peli rojo que también le gustaba los videojuegos de este mundo, la verdad, era algo que nunca se esperaría, ya que en su mundo no existían diversiones como estas- "primero veré como esta Miia-chan, más adelante llamare a Kuroko para hablar del problema sepa alguna forma de lidiar con ese tipo de interespecie" cuando se acercó a un fregadero con agua para remojar el paño, del fregadero apareció sorpresivamente el Slime que alargo su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta el techo- "¡¿QUÉ COÑO?!" -grito el peli rojo al ver a la criatura de cerca

 **Centorea:** "¡Atrás!" -gritó Centorea que fue directamente contra el Slime al momento que el Uzumaki se apartó- "¡Aléjate de mí Aruji-dono!" -ordenó la Centauro atacando la criatura pero no funciono al no poder cortar el cuerpo del Slime que parecía ser muy elástico- "¿¡qué!? ¿¡No surtió efecto!?" -viendo su espada cubierta de li "¡Pero si los Slime son las criaturas más débiles en los RPG!" -exclamó más que impactada-.

 **Natsu:** "¡De seguro debe ser ese tipo de Slime que son inmunes a los ataques físicos! ¡Siempre hay de ese tipo en los juegos online!" -señaló el peli rojo que también tenía conocimientos sobre los Slime gracias a sus amados videojuegos-.

De pronto el Slime ataco a los dos los rubios que gritaron seguido del sonido de varias cosas rompiéndose, luego la criatura volvió a escapar sin dejar rastro de suerte de esos dos es que ninguno salió lastimado.

 **Natsu:** "Gh… Cerea, ¿estás bien?" -preguntó el pelirrojo recuperándose del ataque de parte del Slime y notar que - "diablos… en momentos como estos, desearía tener mágico como los de mi personaje en línea… un momento, ¡si soy un mago! ¡Y encima de fuego! "- comento al momento de darse cuenta que su cuerpo esta de algo pegajoso y viscoso- "genial… estoy cubierto de mocos, mi día perfecto se fue a la mierda"

 **Centorea:** "Nunca imagine que un Slime podría ser así de fuerte…" -decía Centorea en respuesta de que se encontraba bien, pero igual que su Aruji-dono, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de limo- "Gh… mi cuerpo está cubierto de algún liquido pegajoso…" –el peli rojo sin querer noto como la camisa de la rubia quedo algo transparente y apegada a sus enormes pechos, cosa que llamo la atención de sus instintos animales. Al escuchar esas molestas voces en su cabeza, se dio un derechazo a sí mismo para quitarse esas ideas-

 **Centorea:** "¿¡A-A-Aruji-dono!? ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!-pregunto ella un poco sorprendido"

 **Natsu:** ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Lo digo por tu bienestar e integridad!" -respondió el Uzumaki nervioso, no quería volver a repetir esa noche con Kuroko- "¡v-voy a tomar fría para calmarme! ¡Quédate aquí y cuida de Papi-chan…!" -se quedó callado al ver que la Harpía seguía jugando como si no hubiera pasado nada- "a veces m Papi-chan no se da cuenta del caos a su alrededor" -murmuró con una expresión de Póker Face-.

 _Minutos después_

 **Natsu:** "Así que un ser como los Slime existen en esta dimensión. Es como si en verdad estuviera en un mundo de fantasía como en mis videojuegos" -decía el peli rojo que se estaba duchando para quitarse el resto del líquido pegajoso que tenía en su cuerpo y cola. Una vez que termino corto el agua de la ducha- ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería llamar a Kuroko? Ella debería saber cómo detener a un Slime de verdad."

 **Centorea:** "A-Aruji-dono…" -detrás de la puerta del baño se escuchó la voz de la rubia que saco de sus pensamientos al Dragneel- "vera… me preguntaba si se encontraba bien- pregunto ella más que nerviosa-.

 **Natsu:** "Si, estoy bien Cerea" -respondió el peli rojo "al parecer el Slime no está por aquí tampoco. Es un alivio porque no quiero toparme con el estando desnudo."

 **Centorea:** "C-Comprendo. Entonces…" -dijo Centorea desde el otro lado de la puerta seguido de quitarse su ropa- "¡con permiso!" -anunció ella y entrar al baño-.

 **Natsu:** "¡¿Pero Qué?!" -alcanzo a decir el híbrido y ver que Cerea entre al baño completamente desnuda y que usaba una toalla para cubrirse la parte de adelante. La rubia se veía con un gran sonrojo en su cara sumado con la expresión de pena decía lo contrario

 **Natsu:** "¿¡Cerea!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" -preguntó el sonrojándose brutalmente para v molestas voces en su cabeza-.

 **Centorea:** "¡E-Esto no es lo que piensa! ¡No voy a intentar hacer nada inapropiado!" -mencionó la Centauro para aclarar la confusión- "¡el Slime podría atacar otra vez! ¡A dejarlo sin compañía! ¡Es mi como su sierva, solo mi deber!" -remarcó ella-.

 **Natsu:** "¡Pues al menos cúbrete un poco!" -se quejó el rubio que se llevó sus manos a su entrepierna a pesar de llevar una toalla en su cintura- ' _¡ahora no es el momento Señor garrote!_ '

Cuando Centorea iba a explicarle, ella termino resbalándose con el piso y termino cayendo encima del Uzumaki en una posición en que su rostro termino entre grandes montes femeninos.

 **Centorea:** "…No alcanzo a quitar algo de la baba pegajosa de mi cuerpo, así que pensé que podría ayudarme" -pidió apenada que no se dio cuenta que su Aruji-dono se asfixiaba con sus pechos-.

 **Natsu:** "…Ya… ya lo veo…" -decía el híbrido entre los pechos de la rubia-.

 _Minutos después_

 **Centorea:** "P-Pido disculpa por las molestias" -se disculpó la rubia avergonzada porque su Aruji-dono limpiaba usando tres de sus colas que sostenían unos cepillos para

 **Natsu:** "No es necesario que te disculpes. Después de todo te has ensuciado mientras intentabas salvarme" -dijo el peli rojo que se encontraba más calmado y con una línea de sangre corriendo por su sien-.

 **Centorea:** "Pero, ¿Por qué estrello su cabeza contra el borde de la bañera?" -pregunto Centorea viendo que uno de los bordes de la bañera casi destrozado-.

 **Natsu:** "Era necesario… tarde o temprano lo entenderás. Más tarde arreglare eso" -respondió el peli rojo tranquilo, a él no le importo si casi destruía la bañera a punta de cabezazos, eso callo de una buena vez a sus voces dentro de su cabeza- _'esto no es ningún problema si lo comparo con el cuerpo de Miia-chan. Así que no tengo que preocuparme en tocar un punto sensible'_ -pensó tranquilo mientras limpiaba la parte caballo de Cerea, pero a la vez tenia curiosidad en una cosa- "oye, no es que quiera meterme en asuntos personales… pero, ¿Cómo lo haces para alcanzar a lavar la parte trasera de tu cuerpo?"

 **Centorea:** ¡Lo hago con un cepillo de mango largo!" -exclamó Centorea- "y usted, ¿Cómo lo hace para lavar sus cola, cuernos y escamas? Es bastante larga y esas escamas parecen afiladas" -fue la pregunta de su parte viendo las escamas filosas de la cola del peli rojo-.

 **Natsu:** "Con paciencia… y cuidado" -respondió el peli rojo- "al principio era un poco doloroso ya que me clavaba el filo, por suerte mis manos se endurecieron y ya no me corto con los pinchos-explico en el momento que comenzó a cepillar el culo de Cerea-.

 **Centorea:** "¡AAAHHH! ¡A-Aruji-dono! ¡E…Eso es! ¡No es necesario limpiar ahí!" -mencionó ella apenada pero el rubio no entendió lo que quiso decir- "Eso es… Um… ah… u delicado…"

 **Natsu:** "¿Eh?" –El peli rojo analizo bien lo que Cerea dijo y de inmediato aparto el cepillo de la parte trasera- "¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Perdón, tienes razón! ¡Estamos hablando de tu culo!- mencionó el para que Centorea le diga que no es necesario que grite- "¡e-entonces encontrare otro lugar para limpiar!" -este empezó a buscar que otra parte d querer sus manos agarraron los grandes senos de la Centauro que se sonrojo bastante-

 **Centorea:** "¡Eso no es!" -gritó por lo que acaba de hacer-

 **Natsu:** "¡l-lo siento mucho! ¡Mis manos se movieron por si solas!" -se disculpó al apartar sus manos del busto de Cerea-.

Mientras el peli rojo seguía disculpándose con la rubia hasta cansarse, ninguno noto una sombra detrás de la ventana que observaba lo que pasaba en el baño. Un quedaron resueltas, Naruto y Centorea se metieron dentro de la bañera pero mantuvieron la distancia para evitar más problemas.

 **Natsu:** _'Si antes dije que hoy sería un día perfecto y sin ningún accidente… ¡pues me arrepiento de mis palabras!''_ -pensó el que noto el silencio que se formó en el baño- _debe estar más avergonzada de lo que yo estoy, mejor converso con ella para que se sienta más calmada'_ \- pensó antes de iniciar una conversación "este… Cerea… tienes idea del por qué el Slime vino desde hicimos nada para provocarlo" -pregunto él y de paso romper el silencio entre ellos-.

 **Centorea:** "Es por el agua" -habló la rubia que se unió al tema- "probablemente fue en búsqueda de agua. Primero estuvo en el guiso de Miia, y luego en el fregadero" señalo ella mientras que el peli rojo sin querer miro el busto de la Centauro- "es solo una suposición, pero tal vez vive buscando fuentes de agua."

 **Natsu:** "Así que busca agua ¿eh? Bueno, en este momento tu y yo corremos peligro estando en el baño, jajaja" -bromeó el peli rojo que dejo de reír cuando algo goteaba desde el techo y cayó al agua- "Cerea…"

 **Centorea:** 'Dígame'-

 **Natsu:** "…el Slime está arriba de nosotros… ¿verdad?" -pregunto el que volvió a escuchar el sonido del goteo y los dos miraron lentamente por sobre sus cabezas y ver que el Slime estaba en el techo-.

 **Centorea:** "¡Es el Slime! ¡¿En qué momento entro aquí?!" -exclamó sorprendida la rubia que estiro su brazo para alcanzar su espada, pero en ese momento no la llevaba, agarrando algo que no era su arma-.

 **Natsu:** "C…Cerea… esa no es tu espada…" -dijo el pobre del peli rojo con mucho dolor por la fuerza del agarre de la rubia que se percató de que sujetaba el 'arma' de 'arma' de buen tamaño. Centorea se sonrojo de a golpe y dio un salto que provoco que se resbale y caiga afuera de la bañera y se golpee en la cabeza- "¡¿Cerea?! ¡¿Estás bien?! -se acercó a la mencionada y ver que quedó inconsciente por el golpe, pero en su descuido el Slime capturo al slayer con un tentáculo que impidió que se le escapara ¡Mierda, debí haberme dado cuenta de la presencia del Slime antes de entrar!" -se maldijo a sí mismo tratando de buscar una forma de liberarse- "¡si tan solo tuviera mis manos libres, te quemaría vivo!"- dijo mientras se preparaba para concentrar fuego y quemar a esa cosa

Antes que pueda hacer algo para liberarse, el Slime empezó actuar de forma extraña, su forma viscosa y grotesca cambio totalmente a la de una bella y hermosa chica con una figura y belleza que superaría a Miia-

 **Natsu:** "¿¡EEHHH?!"- fue lo único que pudo decir el peli rojo

La nueva forma de la Slime sin duda sorprendió por completo al slayer, ahora observaba a una chica de color azul transparente y de apariencia inocente a pes completamente desnuda, su cabello era una especie de masa verde que parecía cabello con algunos mechones o antenas del mismo color pero terminando en amarillo y unos atrayentes ojos verde con Esclerótica celeste.

 **Natsu:** _'¡¿Se ha trasformado en una chica…?! ¡¿En verdad es una chica?!"_ -pensaba el peli rojo viendo de pies a cabeza a la chica Slime- '¡ _¿Es otra interespecie como Miia-chan, y las demás?!'_ -mirando de arriba abajo a la chica Slime- _'son grandes…'_ -viendo el gran busto que tenía la chica que acerco su rostro para mirar fijamente al peli rojo para luego abrazarlo de sorpresa- "Este… ¿Por qué me estas abrazando? ¿No vienes a matarme?" -le pregunto a la chica pero esta no respondía, solo siguió abrazándolo, haciendo que sus pechos se aplasten contra el físico del peli rojo- "Umm… mira, no es que me molesta siendo abrazado por ti… pero resulta que estoy comprometido y… ¡dwaah!- la chica lo tiro al suelo para luego restregar sus pechos en la cara del híbrido por unos segundos hasta que se separó y el recupere el aliento- "¡oye, que intentas ¡¿Seducirme?¡ -grito al momento de que las voces en su cabeza le decían cosas como aquella noche de luna noche- "¡escucha, no sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer, pero te advierto que no me hare responsable de lo que llegue…!" -de pronto se quedó callado cuando vio a la Slime usando el cepillo que uso con Cerea para tallar su cuerpo- "¿Se puede saber que rayos estás haciendo?" -le pregunto a la Slime pero no le respondía- "… no me digas, no puedes hablar" -señalo al hecho que la Slime continuaba limpiando, solo que estaba usando su cuerpo- "¡oye! ¡No hagas eso que no podre controlarme! ¡Mierda recuerdo que ella no puede entender las palabras!" -le gritó a la chica pero ella no se detenía – _"¿Qué está pasando? Primero aparece de la nada y ataco a Miia-chan, luego nos atacó en el baño, ¿y ahora esto?"_ -pensaba en ese momento y analizar la situación-

 **Natsu:** _"Ahora que lo pienso… ella está imitando cuando limpiaba a Cerea. Eso quiere decir, que de algún modo está tratando de comunicarse con nosotros"_ – pensó viendo a la chica Slime forma inocente y tierna-.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás esta chica no sea tan peligrosa como lo menciono Cerea. Natsu la miraba como ella seguía con su trabajo limpiándolo. Tal algún lugar en que pueda ser aceptada en una Familia Anfitrión, es por eso que vino a su hogar en primer lugar.

 **Natsu:** _"Bueno… tal vez ella no es peligrosa después de todo…"_ -pensó el pelirosa aliviado, pero no conto que su cabeza quede atrapado dentro del cuerpo de la Slime, tardando unos segundos para darse cuenta de la situación y alarmarse

 **Natsu:** '¡Gaah! ¡Estoy atrapado dentro de ella! ¡N-No puedo respirar!' -intento separarse pero fue inútil porque terminaban atravesando el cuerpo de la Slime- _'¡ni siquiera puedo tocarla! ¿¡Acaso será mi fin!? ¡Por favor Slime-chan, si eres capaz de leer la mente de los de moriré!'_ -eran los pensamientos del híbrido, esperando que la chica Slime lo entienda, pero ella parecía estar confusa, como si no comprendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando- _"¡Mierda! ¡No comprende nada de lo que pienso!"_ -poco a poco se le acababa las fuerzas hasta el punto que esté perdiendo el conocimiento- _"no… logro liberarme… voy a morir"_ -en el momento que iba a cerrar sus ojos y rendirse, luego se compuso al abrir y ponerse de pie al recordar que tenía muchos asuntos que hacer- _¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme todavía!_ _¡Tengo cosas que hacer, asuntos que terminar, videojuegos que terminar! ¡Pero sobretodo, no puedo abandonar a Miia-chan y las demás!_ \- pensó mientras se ponía de pie para la sorpresa de la Slime, mientras el pelirrojo caminaba rumbo hacia la bañera con la esperanza que su plan funcione- _si lo que buscas es agua, ¡pues aquí tienes todas la que quieras!-_ pensó mientras daba un salto para caer dentro de la bañera junto con la Slime, segundo después Naruto salió del agua al ser liberado y recuperar el aliento

 **Natsu:** Soy libre… menos mal que mi plan funciono… -dijo aliviado al momento que la Slime salió del agua con su antiguo aspecto pero algo paso cuando ella parecía más un líquido que antes- "¡lamento hacerte esto pero te quedaras ahí hasta que Kuroko llegue! ¡Ella de seguro sabrá que hará contigo!" -le ordenó a la Slime para acercarse a Cerea y levantarla

 _ **Más tarde**_

 **Centorea:** "¡Ha vencido a la Slime diluyéndola! ¡Buen trabajo, Aruji-dono!" -felicitó la rubia a su amo por tal hazaña-.

 **Miia:** "¡Dārin, eres asombroso!" – elogió la lamia pelirroja al pelirosa que se apeno un poco-.

 **Natsu:** "Gracias por decir eso, pero mi plan fue algo arriesgado en el mejor de los casos. Si la Slime hubiera absorbido toda el agua de la bañera, ahora tendríamos que tratar con una Slime de 100 metros de alto" -dijo el híbrido para que las chicas se imaginen a una Slime de gran altura atacando la ciudad- "pero no paso, cosa que es un gran alivio, por cierto Miia-chan, debo darte las gracias" -la menciona sin entender le pregunta a su Dārin el por qué la agradece- "cuando recordé el guiso que preparabas, pensé en liberarme de la Slime."- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Miia:** "¿¡De verdad!? ¡Entonces hare ese tipo de guiso mi especialidad!" -dijo la pelirroja más que feliz que su cocina sea útil-.

 **Centorea:** "¿¡Por qué!? ¡Solo el Slime terminaría comiéndoselo!" -remarcó la rubia al pensar que sería una mala idea-.

 **Natsu:** "Pero la verdad es que me sorprende cuando la Slime tomo forma humana, eso fue inesperado" -les informó el pelirrojo a las chicas que no sabían que un Slime pudiera hacer eso "y tenía unos pechos realmente enormes…"

 **Centorea/Miia:** "¿¡Qué!?" Gritaron muy enfadadas a su Dārin/Aruji-dono por ese comentario

 **Natsu:** "¡nada! ¡No dije absolutamente nada!" -dijo para no tener problemas con las chicas, o para ser más exactos, más problemas de los que ya tenía con ellas

 **Centorea:** "Pero un Slime que puede tomar forma humana…" -decía la rubia con una pose pensativa para que Naruto le pregunte si eso es raro-.

 **Miia:** "Nunca había escuchado de un Slime así, la verdad" -fue la pelirroja quien respondió la pregunta de su Dārin sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás de sus espaldas-

 **Centorea:** "Tal vez debamos decirle a la Srta. Smith sobre esto" -sugirió la rubia mientras que Papi y una "invitada" seguían jugando videojuegos-.

 **Natsu:** "En eso mismo pensé, ahora mismo iba a llamar a Kuroko para informarle al respecto. Ella de seguro tiene algún método para lidiar con Slime" -menciono el pelirrojo para llamar a la Coordinadora-.

 **Miia:** "¿Estás seguro de eso, Dārin? Esa mujer hace lo que ella quiere… dudo que pueda ayudarnos" -señaló la pelirroja conociendo lo negligente que es la pelinegra-.

 **Natsu:** "Vamos Miia-chan. Sé que en el pasado Kuroko nos metió en muchos problemas, pero es la única que sabe más del tema de las interespecies" -señalo el pelirrojo a la Slime encerrada en el baño todo el tiempo."

 **Centorea:** "Pero, ¿estaría bien dejarla en el baño?, podría causar problemas" -preguntó la Centauro para que el Dragneel se ponga a pensar sobre el problema-.

 **Natsu:** Es el único lugar donde puedo dejarla. Eso, o dejarla en el campo de entrenamiento debajo de la casa pero temo que ella haga algo con mis armas de prácticas – dijo el pelirrojo híbrido pensativo

 **Miia:** ¿Y si ella trata de huir de nuevo…? -preguntó Miia que miro detrás de él y llevarse una gran sorpresa-.

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué pasa Miia-chan? -pregunto el pelirrojo viendo como la pelirroja impactada señala con su dedo en cierta dirección

Natsu y Centorea también voltearon a ver a sus espaldas y ver lo mismo que dejo a la Lamia en shock.

Resulta que vieron a Papi jugar con la Nintendo Wii junto a una persona inesperada, esa persona era nadie más que la chica Slime que apareció en el baño y que estaba en su forma humana… solo que ahora lucía una chica joven similar a la harpía, donde ambas voltearon a ver a los tres sin entender por qué tenía esas caras.

 **Natsu:** "Porque tengo el terrible presentimiento que vamos a tener más problemas a partir de adelante…" -dijo el Uzumaki viendo a las dos chicas que continuaban jugando a la Wii

 **Centorea:** "Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Aruji-dono" -respondió Centorea viendo a Papi y la Slime que continuaban jugando sin importarles el jaleo que había ocurrido hace poco

 **Miia:** "Este… estoy de acuerdo con ustedes…" -dijo Miia que no sabía si creer que la chica Slime es una nueva rival de amor… o algo peor

 **Centorea:** Pero la pregunta más importante- dijo mientras el pelirrojo y la lamia pelirroja miraban a la rubia- ¿Cómo ha salido del cuarto de baño?- dijo mientras los tres se quedaban pensando en eso durante un buen rato

 **Natsu:** Es tarde, os haré la cena- dijo mientras iba a la cocina

 **Miia:** Déjame ayudarte Darin- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Centorea:** ¡¿Y qué pasa con ella?!- dijo señalando a la Slime que jugaba con Papi a la Wii

 **Natsu:** Por ahora nada, ha demostrado no suponer una amenaza- dijo sonriendo como él sabe sonrojando a la rubia y a la a lamia- ya veremos que hacer más adelante, ahora vamos a la mesa que voy a hacer de comer- dijo el pelirosa sin dejar se sonreír

 **Centorea:** Si Aruji-dono- dijo la rubia con un sonrojo mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa, mientras el pelirrojo seguía dando clases de cocina a la lamia, mientras se acababa otro día extraño en la vida del pelirrojo Híbrido…

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado pese a no ser tan largo como habría querido, por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	13. Capítulo 13: Una Harpía y una Slime

_**Hola a todos, la verdad, es que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publique en esta plataforma, me he centrado en Wattpad. Pero he vuelto con este capítulo de esta serie que ha muchos os ha encantado, por lo que sin mas que decir, os dejo leer**_

 **Capítulo 13: Una Harpía y una Slime**

Un nuevo sucedía en Japón, donde nos centramos en la casa del híbrido de pelo rojo, que estaba viendo la casa cubierta de mucosa

 **Miia:** ¡Mi taza! ¡Hacia juego con la de Darling!- dijo la lamia al ver la taza rota

 **Centorea:** ¡ ¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Mi espada esta toda pegajosa!- dijo la rubia centauro al ver su arma cubierta de mucosa

 **Miia/ Centorea:** ¡Maldita Slime!- dijeron las dos muy enfadadas, cuando el pelirrojo aparece para calmarlas

 **Natsu:** Tranquilas chicas no es para tanto, además de que no lo hizo a propósito- dijo intentando calmarlas y que no atacaran a la Slime

 **Miia:** Pe- Pero Darin, mi Taza… fu… fue muy difícil encontrar una como la tuya- dijo entre lloriqueos la pelirroja

 **Centorea:** ¡Y mi espada está cubierta de moco! ¡Eso pude desgastar su filo!- argumento la rubia molesta

 **Natsu:** Cerea, en primer lugar, tu arma es falsa, y aunque fuera verdadera, solo tiene moco por encima. Y si quieres te doy una del almacén en el campo de entrenamiento- dijo mientras esta asentía muy emocionada- ¡pero nada de sacarla a la calle! ¿Entendido?- dijo mientras esta asentía algo triste- y tu Miia, si quieres una Taza como la que yo tengo, no te tienes que preocupar, yo te comprare una cuando pueda- dijo alegrando a la pelirroja- además, la Slime no lo hizo a propósito está aprendiendo- dijo para posteriormente ponerse pálido- …. ¡MIS VIDEOJUEGOS!- Grito corriendo para sacar los videojuegos del interior de la Slime- ¡NOO! ¡Mi Fornite! ¡El Dead By Daylight! ¡Incluso el Mortal Kombat 11 y el Doom 2016! ¡Lo he perdido todo!- dijo completamente devastado, sacándole gotones a la rubia y a la pelirroja- ¡Y mi play station 4! ¡Y mis discos de colección de Metallica, Disturbed, Lamb of god, Pendulum, Prodigy y Linkin Park! ¡NOOOO!- Dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente

 **Centorea:** ¿Tanto alboroto por unos videojuegos y unos discos de música?- dijo la chica centauro con un gotón en la sien

 **Miia:** Bueno, a Darin le gustan los videojuegos, más que a Papi, y… hay que admitirlo, esos discos eran muy buenos- dijo la pelirroja lamia también con sudor en la sien- vamos Darin cálmate, tú mismo dijiste que no hacía falta preocuparse por cosas como esas

 **Centorea:** Además, usted puede comprarlo nuevamente- dijo viendo al pelirrojo en posición fetal y murmurando cosas sin sentido

 **Papi:** ¡Dios! ¡No hace falta gritar de esa forma! ¡Suu no lo ha hecho a propósito!- dijo la harpía defendiendo a la Slime

 **Natsu:** ¿Suu?- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose del suelo confundido, al igual que la lamia y la chica centauro

 **Papi:** Es el nombre que le puse a la Slime, pensé que sería lindo para ella- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara

 **Suu:** ¿Suu?- dijo la Slime sorprendiendo a todos de que pudiera hablar

 **Miia:** ¡Ha hablado!- dijo alterada la Lamia al escucharla hablar

 **Natsu:** ¿Acaso todas las interespecies no saben Japonés?- dijo mientras la rubia negaba

 **Centorea:** Algunas especies saben japonés, otras conocen otros idiomas, o tienen los suyos propios… también hay cursos gratuitos para hablarlo- dijo mientras la rubia estaba pensativa- Aruji-dono, no podemos dejar que ande desnuda por la cara, lo pringara todo- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Miia:** ¿Pero que le podemos poner? No creo que haya algo que le dure mucho tiempo en su cuerpo- dijo mientras todos se ponían a pensar

 **Natsu:** Tengo una idea- dijo mientras el pelirrojo iba a buscar algo en el armario, para posteriormente ponérselo a la Slime

 **Miia:** ¿Un impermeable?- dijo la pelirroja viendo a la Slime con dicha prenda puesta

 **Natsu:** Si, me lo regalo mi vecino cuando vine a esta dimensión por primera vez- dijo mientras recordaba al anciano- fue muy amable, la verdad, al final me lo acabó regalando para ir al trabajo en días lluviosos, aunque la lluvia no me afecte la verdad, aparte es perfecto ya que no absorbe el agua- dijo sonriendo al ver a la Slime feliz, y adoptar su forma adulta y de pechos grandes- ¡Mierda! ¡No hagas eso!- dijo mirando para otro lado, mientras sus instintos salvajes empezaban a aparecer en su cabeza

 **Miia:** De hecho, luce bastante atractiva…- dijo la pelirroja incómoda por la situación

 **Natsu:** ¡Tus comentarios no ayudan mucho! ¡¿Sabes?!- dijo el pelirrojo intentando mantener el control

 **Centorea:** Por cierto, ¿No era más grande ayer?- dijo mientras todos se daban cuenta de eso

 **Miia:** ¡Es verdad! ¡Se ha vuelto más pequeña!- dijo la lamia sorprendida

 **Natsu:** Quizás se deba a la perdida de agua que recolecto en la bañera y este volviendo a su forma original- dijo mientras veía a la harpía intentando hacer hablar a la Slime

 **Miia:** Darin…. ¿estabas mirando las tetas de Suu?- dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono muy molesto, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** Pe… ¡¿Pero qué dices Miia?! ¡Yo no he hecho eso!- dijo con nerviosismo mientras las chicas le creían… por ahora- _"Mierda, se dan cuentan y me dejan sin dragoncito"-_ pensó aliviado

 **Miia:** Pero Darin, ¿Qué haremos con ella? Es probable que esté aquí de forma ilegal- susurro la pelirroja al híbrido

 **Centorea:** Es cierto… podría ser un polizón o una inmigrante ilegal- dijo mientras el pelirrojo se ponía serio

 **Natsu:** Eso no suena muy bien la verdad- dijo mientras estaba pensativo- si los directores de intercambio cultural de especies se enteran tendremos problemas serios- dijo muy seriamente y pensativo

 **Centorea:** ¿No deberíamos entregársela a la Sra. Smith?- dijo mientras el pelirrojo negaba

 **Natsu:** Negativo, no sabemos de dónde vienen las Slime, y si la mandamos a otro lado no sabemos que le puede pasar- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo

 **Centorea:** Podrían ponerla bajo custodia… o encarcelarla de por vida- dijo siendo esa parte escuchada por la harpía

 **Natsu:** Eso es peor que mandarla a otra parte… solo es una niña que no sabe qué hacer en el mundo exterior- dijo el pelirrojo, no dejaría que le hicieran nada a la Slime

 **Centorea:** Pero Aruji-dono, si dejamos las cosas como están ahora, usted podría ir a prisión- dijo preocupando a la lamia

 **Natsu:** No me importa, no dejare que le hagan nada a Suu, al igual que a vosotras, nadie os va a hacer daño, incluso si tengo que morir para protegeros- dijo el pelirrojo con determinación, sonrojando a las chicas presentes

 **Miia:** Oye…. ¿No hay mucho silencio?- dijo para ver que era cierto, donde escucharon el abrir de una ventana y ver a Papi salir volando con la Slime

 **Natsu:** ¡E- espera Papi-chan! ¡¿A dónde vas con Suu?!- grito mientras salía de su casa- ¡Papi-chan detente!- grito pero esta no le hacía caso- _"¡Mierda! ¡Debe haber escuchado la conversación y malinterpretado todo!"-_ pensó mientras sacaba sus alas- ¡Chicas, iré tras ellas! ¡Quedaros aquí!- dijo alzando el vuelo, dejando solas a la lamia y a la chica centauro

 **Miia:** ¡Darin espe…!- dijo para que posteriormente sonara la puerta de la casa, sorprendiendo a las chicas que no esperaban visitas

Por su parte, el pelirrojo estaba volando persiguiendo a la harpía, a la cual no lograba alcanzar debido a su mayor agilidad volando

 **Natsu:** ¡PAPI-CHAN DETENTE AHORA!- Grito pero la peliazul lo seguía ignorando- _"¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?! ¡Primero aparece la Slime que casi me mata, luego me entero de que es una posible inmigrante ilegal, y ahora Papi-chan se escapa con ella! Y lo peor… ¡Es que tendré que comprarme una play cuatro nueva y me quede sin mis discos de colección de música!"_ \- pensaba mientras perseguía a la harpía en el cielo

Por su parte, Papi volaba mientras que la Slime disfrutaba del paisaje… al menos, hasta que vio el río y empezó a agitarse muy nerviosa y desesperada

 **Papi:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, no te muevas tanto Suu!- dijo la arpía intentando mantener sujetada a la Slime con sus garras, pero esta se empezaba a caer de sus garras- ¡Suu!- Grito viendo como la Slime caía hacia el río

 **Natsu:** ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que cogerla rápido!- dijo aumentando la velocidad del vuelo, logrando alcanzarla y atraparla con sus manos, mientras se posaba en el suelo y adoptaba su forma humana de pelo rojo- ¡Salvada!- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

 **Papi:** ¡Esposo!- dijo feliz de que el pelirrojo salvara a la Slime- ¡¿Estás bien Suu?!- dijo viendo a la Slime que estaba más calmada- ¡muchas gracias por salvarla Esposo!- exclamo feliz mientras el pelirrojo la miraba enfadado

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Por qué te has escapado Papi?! ¡Sabes que no puedes salir sin permiso!- dijo para posar su vista en la Slime- ¿Te ha asustado el río verdad?- dijo viendo a la Slime que asentía

 **Papi:** ¿El río?- dijo la harpía confundida, mientras el pelirrojo asentía

 **Natsu:** Es una teoría, pero cuando entro en la bañera de casa se disolvió, si hubiese caído en el río, su cuerpo se habría disuelto y podría haber muerto- dijo asustando a la harpía

 **Papi:** ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Era eso?! ¡Lo siento Suu!- dijo disculpándose con la Slime

 **Natsu:** ¡Oye no cambies de tema tan rápido y responde a la pregunta!- Dijo escupiendo fuego por la boca

 **Papi:** ¡¿Te ibas a llevar a Suu lejos verdad?! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo!- dijo la peliazul protegiendo a la Slime

 **Natsu:** _"Así que ha escuchado la charla"-_ pensó mientras suspiraba- ¡No iba a llevarme a Suu a ninguna parte! ¡Pese a haber intentado matarte!- dijo seriamente

 **Papi:** ¡Pero eso lo hacemos todas!- dijo cayéndole como pedrada en la cabeza al pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** Va… vale, eso es cierto, y todas fueron sin querer- dijo sin convencer mucho a la harpía- pero no voy a entregarla ni alejarla, hablaremos con la Sra. Smith para que le dé un hogar junto a nosotros, ¿vale? Y tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a la harpía

 **Papi:** ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a proteger a Suu juntos!- dijo también sonriendo como el pelirrojo

 **Suu:** ¿Proteger?- dijo imitando las mismas frases que la harpía

 **Natsu:** Siempre y cuando no toque mis cosas y las de las demás chicas sin permiso, no creo que haya problema alguno- dijo sonriendo como él sabe, haciendo sonreír a la harpía

 **Papi:** ¡Muchas gracias Esposo, eres el mejor!- dijo abrazando al pelirrojo, que se sonrojo un poco por esa acción

 **¿?:** ¡Oiga señorita pájaro!- dijo una voz proveniente de un niño, acompañado de otros tres chicos y dos chicas con pistolas de agua en sus manos, que fueron hasta donde estaban Papi, Suu, y Natsu, donde las niñas miraban con un pequeño sonrojo al pelirrojo- ¡Nosotros estamos teniendo una guerra de pistolas de agua! ¡¿Se apunta señorita pájaro?!- dijo mostrando sus armas de juguete

 **Natsu:** ¿Señorita Pájaro? ¡Espera Papi-chan! ¿Los conoces?- dijo mirando a al harpía cuando una de las niñas decidió hablar

 **¿?:** La señorita pájaro siempre juega con nosotros- dijo la niña, la cual fue reconocida por el pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** _"Es la niña que Papi salvo el otro día en el parque, ya decía yo que me sonaba su olor, aunque con el sombrero costo reconocerla"-_ pensó viendo a la niña- así que ustedes se conocen… eh… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Papi-chan juega con vosotros?!- dijo mientras los niños asentían, y el pelirrojo miraba a la peliazul que se puso algo nerviosa y estaba emprendiendo el vuelo- ¡Alto ahí señorita!- dijo bajando a la harpía al suelo, para posteriormente mirar a la niña- pequeña… ¿desde cuándo habéis estado jugando con ella?- dijo mientras la niña miraba con confusión la escena

 **¿?:** Pues… desde ayer empezó a jugar con nosotros- dijo mientras el pelirrojo miraba a la Harpía que estaba algo nerviosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Te volviste a escapar eh?- dijo con un tic nervioso en el ojo y un aura oscura, poniéndole los pelos de punta a la harpía peliazul, para que el pelirrojo acabara suspirando- Más tarde hablaremos de tus escapadas… me sorprendes que seas tan popular entre los chicos- dijo para que posteriormente ambos fuesen mojados por bombas de agua y chorros de agua de los chicos que los atacaban con sus pistolas de agua

 **Niños:** Corred- dijo mientras todos corrían, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía

 **Natsu:** ¡Volved para acá que os vais a enterar!- dijo mientras estos se burlaban del pelirrojo- _"Esto me recuerda a cuando jugaba con Asuka"-_ pensó recordando con tristeza esos momento felices que tuvo en su mundo

 **Papi:** ¡Ahora veréis!- dijo persiguiendo a los niños, sin importarle que su ropa estuviera mojada y transparente, dejando ver sus pequeñas tetas

 **Natsu:** ¡E- espera Papi chan! ¡T- Tus ropas!- dijo para ver como los niños se dejaban atrapar por la harpía

 **Papi:** ¡Te tengo!- dijo llevando al niño a sus pechos, donde este tenía una cara de tonto que flipas

 **Natsu:** _"Ahora entiendo porque se dejan coger…. ¡Mocosos de mierda tocando lo que es mío! ¡Son iguales que el puto Gilrdats!"-_ pensó liberando un aura demoniaca, asustando a los niños, pero no a Papi ni a las niñas

 **Papi:** ¿Pasa algo esposo?- dijo mirando al pelirrojo que estaba tranquilo

 **Natsu:** No tranquila, tu continua jugando…- dijo mientras seguía jugando y el la miraba con una sonrisa- _"La verdad, es bonito que Papi quiera proteger a Suu y sea tan responsable, parece que sus instintos maternales se están activando"-_ pensó viendo la escena con una sonrisa algo perturbadora para los niños

 **Niña:** ¡Kya! ¡Parad, no tenemos armas!- dijo mientras las chicas eran mojadas por los chicos

 **Natsu:** Ahora verán esos niños- dijo sonriendo con diversión, para posteriormente poner su vista en la Slime que estaba cerca del río – _"¡¿No se supone que le temía al río?! A lo mejor solo es mortal si se cae en el agua, no si la toca"-_ pensó viendo a la Slime tocar el agua con sus cabellos o tentáculos-¿Oye que estás…?- dijo para ver como el cuerpo de la Slime cambiaba, volviéndose el de una adulta- ¡No jodas! _"¡Es como en el cuarto de baño aquel día, se volvió adulta al consumir toda esa agua!"-_ pensó al recordar ese día y ver a la Slime en su forma adulta

Entonces, la Slime se acercó al chico que mojo a las chicas, para, sorpresa de todos, abrazarlo y enterrar la cabeza de este en sus pechos, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos y al dragón

 **Natsu:** _"Parece que sigue imitando a Papi"- dijo al ver esa escena con…. ¿celos?-_ _"No me puedo creer que sienta envidia de ese mocoso salido de mierda"-_ pensó muy enfadado y con varias venas en su cabeza marcadas

 **¿?:** ¡Oye! ¡Házmelo a mí si puedes!- dijo al ver a su amigo en el suelo con cara de tonto, mientras el pelirosa se empezaba a cabrear

Pero la Slime hizo un gesto en su mano como pistola, para posteriormente empezar a lanzarles aguas a los chicos, donde las chicas empezaron a perseguirlos por el puente

 **Natsu:** _"Parece que Suu-chan es como una niña pequeña que imita a los demás, Tal vez Cerea esté equivocada en que Suu es un peligro. Además, le prometí a Papi-chan que las protegería cueste lo que cueste"-_ pensó para posteriormente escuchar un sonido muy fuerte que lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¡¿Pero qué..?!- dijo viendo la causa de ese sonido molesto

Lo que paso, es que apareció a gran velocidad era una enorme camioneta negra que era conducido por dos personas muy molestas y reconocidas por el híbrido.

 **Hombre tonto y barbudo:** "¿¡Que tal esta mi nueva camioneta!? -decía un pelinegro con barba llevando unas gafas de sol mientras conducía a gran velocidad-.

 **Mujer tonta y payasa:** "¡Esta hecha en América, ¿verdad?! ¡Es increíble! ¡Es tan jodidamente increíble!" -decía la acompañante del conductor, una mujer de cabello morado que se fijó en los chicos, y en especial en Papi y Suu- "¡viejo, mira esa mierda! ¡Hay una chica pájaro y una chica agua!"

 **Hombre tonto y barbudo:** "¡Coño! ¡No tengo ni idea porque ellas están ahí, pero joder!" -exclamó el pelinegro al ver por primera vez a una Harpía y una Slime, cosa que molesto a los chicos y a las chicas

 **Natsu:** Pero si son ese par de idiotas…" -dijo el pelirrojo con cara de poco amigos viendo a los que iban dentro de la camioneta y como hablaban de las chicas

 **Mujer tonta y payasa:** "¡La puta pollo está volando, hombre!" -decía la peli morada que ofendió a Papi, mientras el pelirrojo se empezaba a cabrear de verdad-.

 **Hombre tonto y Barbudo:** ¡Qué demonios es eso, ¿una Slime?! ¡Qué asco!" -dijo insultando a Suu pero ella no entendía lo que decían de su persona-.

 **Mujer tonta y payasa:** "¡Puedes ver bien a través de ella, Eeeewww!" -decía la peli morada que no paraba de burlarse de las chicas, encabronando aún más al pelirrojo, que estaba empezando a echar humo de su cuerpo

De pronto una corriente de viento hizo que el sombrero de una de las chicas salga volando, ella al intentar perseguir su sombrero termino en medio de la calle la camioneta que iba a gran velocidad.

Apenas el conductor se dio cuenta de desviarse pero era muy tarde al estar muy cerca de la chica que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y creían que la pobre saldría lastimada, sucedió que Suu atrapo a la niña y utilizo su propio cuerpo como escudo para amortiguar el golpe, ocasionando que se pegue a los bordes del puente mientras que la camioneta choco, dejando inconsciente a sus ocupantes pero a la vez ilesos.

 **Suu:** "¿Estas bien?" -preguntó Suu a la chica que a pesar de estar asustada, asiente con la cabeza para confirmar que está bien-.

 **Natsu:** _"Suu-chan salvo a esa niña…_ " –Pensó el pelirrojo sorprendido pero a la vez aliviado. El vio como Papi y el resto se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga- _"Ella la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla del choque, así absorbió parte del daño y que no saliera herida. En verdad es una chica lista"_ -sonrió levemente para luego pensar en algo importante- _"¡Mierda, me acabo de dar cuenta que fui un tonto en no reaccionar. Tener una vida pacifica en verdad está poniendo algo oxidado, tendré que hablar con Laxus para entrenar y mantener mi poder!"._ –Pensó para luego posar su vista en los dos idiotas - ¡Hah! Es gracioso ver que estéis vivos, solo espero que no me dejéis sin paciencia" -se burló a la vez que miraba de forma macabra a la pareja dentro de la camioneta inconscientes y con espirales en los ojos-.

 **¿?:** "S-Slime-nee-chan…" -decía la chica una vez que se separó de Suu- "gracias…" -agradeció por haber salvado su vida mientras la Slime la miraba fijamente-.

 **Papi:** Suu, ¿estás bien? Aun no te has movido… -preguntó Papi viendo que la mencionada no se despegaba- ¿eh? ¿No estará pegada a la pared?- dijo algo preocupada

En ese momento, los costados donde choco la camioneta empezaron a quebrarse hasta alcanzar a donde quedo pegada Suu para luego romperse, y que la Slime cayera de espalda al rio sin poder hacer nada.

 **Papi:** ¡SUU! -grito Papi que reacciono pronto al sujetar una de las manos de la Slime pero era difícil de sostenerla- _"¡N…No! ¡Su cuerpo es tan resbaladizo que Papi no puede agarrarla bien…!"_ -pensaba la Harpía teniendo problemas al sostener a Suu- _"¡y las manos de Papi no son lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantarlas!"_ -a medida que pasaban los segundos, Papi apenas podía sostener a la Slime debido a su cuerpo resbaloso- _¿¡que debería hacer...!? ¡Si Suu cae al rio, entonces…!_

 **Suu:** "Papi" -de pronto Suu hablo para que la mencionada la escucha mientras le sonreía- "gracias" -agradeció por los momentos felices que compartió en el momento pudo sostener para caer al rio

Tanto Papi como los chicos juntos con algunos transeúntes que pasaron por la zona, escucharon como la Slime cayó al rio para luego quedar todo en silencio. Muchos que ese fue el fin de la pobre Suu que protegió a la chica de una muerte segura.

 **Papi:** "Suu…" -susurró Papi al momento que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos-.

 **Suu:** "Estoy bien~" – dijo la Slime para la gran sorpresa de todos y la Harpía al escucharla ya que de algún modo se había salvado.

Papi asomo su cabeza por donde Suu cayo, donde vio que la Slime cayo justo en la parte superior de la camioneta.

Los chicos también vieron lo que paso, pero a la vez notaron que no había nadie que condujo la camioneta hasta llevarla debajo del puente. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron que la pareja de locos que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, los chicos se preguntaron ¿quién fue el que trajo la camioneta hacia ese lugar y salvar a la Slime?

Entonces la camioneta salió dispara al cielo para caer en el puente sin causar daños, luego vieron algo que los dejo boquiabiertos.

 **Natsu:** Pheeeeww… eso estuvo cerca. Menos mal que esta vez sí reaccione a tiempo" -dijo el pelirrojo híbrido, que estaba en su forma híbrida cargando la enorme camioneta con tan solo una mano chicos con estrellitas en los ojos, y corazones para las chicas

 **Natsu:** _"Debo darle las gracias a ese par de idiotas por prestarme su camioneta"_ -dicho eso bajo el auto nada, y de inmediato los chicos corrieron hacia el-.

 **¿?:** "¡Señor, usted es muy fuerte! ¿¡Cómo logró levantar esa cosa!? ¡Esa camioneta debe pesar más de una tonelada! -decía uno de los niños que aún no se le quitaban las estrellas de los los ojos

 **¿?:** ¡Cual es su secreto para ser tan fuerte, por favor!- Dijo otro niño muy emocionado

Este… yo… la verdad es que… me como todas mis verduras" -respondió no muy seguro, a lo que los chicos pusieron expresión de asco con la idea de comer verduras

 **¿?:** ¡Oni-sama es tan cool y apuesto! ¡Ojalá me pidiera ser su novia!" -comentó una de las niñas que por azares del destino, tenía una muy leve hemorragia nasa

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué dijiste?" -ahora el hibrido pelirrojo retrocediendo un poco, el no entendía el por qué las mujeres siempre se ponen así cuando muestra su verdadera forma y no le gusto para nada lo que dijo la pequeña-.

 **Papi:** ¡Esposo, volviste a salvar a Suu! -exclamó Papi dándole una abrazo al pelirrojo- "¡Suu!" -luego fue para abrazar a la mencionada y llorar de alegría al ver que la Slime se encontraba a salvo-.

 **Suu:** Estoy bien, estoy bien -decía Suu para calmar a Papi que no dejaba de llorar.

 **Natsu:** Acaso no te lo dije Papi-dijo llamando la atención de la peliazul y la Slime- Os prometí que os protegería- dijo sonriendo como él sabe, sonrojando a la harpía mientras la Slime también sonreía

Más tarde, Natsu y las chicas se despidieron de los niños, donde estos llevaban a rastras a las niñas, aún embobadas por la apariencia del pelirrojo, dándole celos a la Harpía que abrazó el brazo del pelirrojo para reclamarlo

Esa acción fue imitada por la Slime en su forma adulta, abrazando el otro brazo del pelirrojo, cosa que lo puso bastante nervioso

El trio siguió caminando hasta casa, donde el pelirrojo llamo a Miia y a Cerea para decirles que había pasado y la decisión que había tomado

 **Miia:** ((¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quieres que se quede en casa!?)) -gritó la harpía que se escuchó fuerte en el teléfono del pelirrojo que se apartó de su móvil-.

 **Natsu:** No tenías que gritar así, Miia-chan… ahora me están zumbando mi oreja -se quejó el pelirrojo híbrido- además ella no es peligrosa, simplemente no tiene idea de estar entre personas e interespecies. Le hice una promesa a Papi-chan, por eso es que Suu-chan vivirá con nosotros -decía mientras observaba a ambas divertirse

 **Centorea:** ((Pero Aruji-dono, si alguna cosa pasara…)) -decía la rubia centauro preocupada de que su amo salga herido

 **Natsu:** Ya les dije que todo estará bien, les doy mi palabra" -prometió el pelirrojo- no pienso reportarla porque ella no ha hecho nada malo… _"a excepción de destruir mis videojuegos"-_ pensó lo último con gotas de anime en su cabeza- Lo únicoque tenemos que hacer es enseñarle lo que tiene que hacer y lo que debe… ha…cer…" -de pronto se distrajo cuando vio a Papi manoseando el busto de Suu-.

 **Miia:** ((¿Dārin? ¿Qué sucede?)) -pregunto la pelirroja en el teléfono móvil del pelirrojo dragón

 **Natsu:** Ahh… esto… dadme un momento" -pidió el pelirrojo que se golpeó a sí mismo en el rostro, luego regreso a su conversación con las chicas- _"listo, tenía que callar a cierta mosca cojonera que rondaba por aquí"_ –pensó el refiriéndose a esas molestas voces en su cabeza- "como les decía, todo estará bien, solo piensen que es como una hija- dijo con simpleza en sus palabras

 _ **En la casa de Natsu**_

 **Miia/Centorea:** ¿Una hija? -dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo para que en su cabeza se vengan muchas imágenes de ellas teniendo una vida feliz con sus respectivas hijas y con su marido dragón demonio

 **Miia:** "Oh~ Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, supongo que no hay problema" -decía la lamia que le parecía una gran idea en lo criar a una hija- **Centorea:** "¿¡Que estaba pensando!?" -se reclamó Centorea a si misma al momento que toda su cara se ponga roja- "¿¡ser tan desconsiderada!? ¡Él es mi Aruji-dono…!" a darse a cabezazos contra el muro para borrar esas imágenes-.

De regreso con Natsu, Papi y Suu

 **Natsu:** Muy bien, ustedes dos asegúrense de mantener esto en secreto a Kuroko ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco hay que dejar que ella te descubra o estaremos en grandes problemas- respondió el pelirrojo a Papi y Suu cuando llegaron a la entrada,

 **Papi/Suu:** '¡Okay!'- dijeron las dos a la vez con una tierna sonrisa

 **Natsu:** "¡chicas, ya regresa… mos…!" -cuando anuncio su llegada, inesperada sorpresa.

 **Miia:** ((Oh, es verdad)) -decía Miia en el celular justo en el momento que su Dārin abrió la puerta- ((la Srta. Smith está aquí ahora mismo. Así que asegúrate de no dejar salir al gato de la bolsa cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?)) -advirtió ella pero ya era demasiado tarde porque la coordinadora vio entrar al rubio, la peliazul y la Slime. Cuando el grupo vio a la Señorita Smith, las orejas del pelirrojo bajaron y sudaba nerviosamente, Papi tenía una cara de sorpresa total con ojos bien abiertos, y Suu parecía ser la única que no entendía que era lo que pasaba-.

 **Natsu:** _"¡Por que no puedo tener un día tranquilo!"_ -pensó el pelirrojo con cataratas de lágrimas, ahora tenía que pensar en algo para que Kuroko no se lleve lejos a Suu

 **Smith:** ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- pregunto confundida, aún más al ver a la Slime en el lugar

Entonces el pelirrojo le explico lo que había pasado, donde la pelinegra solamente suspiraba

 **Smith:** Eso puede arreglarse, aunque me llevará un tiempo, además ¡¿Entrada ilegal de una especie?! ¡No es mi trabajo! ¡Es por eso que no defino a las Slime como interespecies!- dijo mientras todos la miraban con gotas de anime en su cabeza- Aunque recomiendo esconderla hasta que encuentre una solución- dijo tranquilamente tomando una taza de café

 **Natsu:** _"Tu lo que quieres es no trabajar, listilla..."-_ dijo mientras suspiraba y veía a las chicas realizar sus cosas, donde Suu y Papi jugaban entre ellas- _"Bueno… no todo es tan malo"-_ dijo empezando a hacer las tareas del hogar

Por otro lado, en lo alto de un edificio, una sombra oscura observaba la ciudad, mostrando una macabra sonrisa con unos colmillos afilados como navajas

 **¿?:** Muy pronto…. Muy pronto nos veremos las caras…. Natsu Dragneel- dijo sonriendo mientras echaba babas por la boca

¿Qué le esperara a Natsu a partir de ahora?, lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo….

 **Continuará**

 _ **Y esto es todo por el momento, solo deciros que puede que abandone esta plataforma y me quede en Wattpad, es mucho más fácil para mi trabajar en ella que en esta plataforma, lo siento al que no le guste, intentare completar todas las historias que pueda aquí pero luego me quedaré en Wattpad, este es mi nombre de cuenta superpredator1993, espero que aceptéis esta decisión, y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia...**_


End file.
